Eight Days
by Too Young to Feel This Tired
Summary: Vanya gets kidnapped eight days before the apocalypse.
1. Day One

**Eight Days**

**Summary: Vanya gets kidnapped eight days before the apocalypse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Vanya woke up to her alarm clock shattering whatever dream she had with its painfully annoying sound.

She sighed and turned it off rolling to her back and wondering what she dreamt about, but she couldn't remember. Lately, she rarely remembered any of her dreams to be completely honest.

She looked at the time, she still had thirty minutes for a quick shower and breakfast. As she watched the time, she started to count. She could have ten more minutes in bed if she only had cereal. Then she would have five extra minutes if she made the shower even quicker than she usually did. How much time would she have if she skipped it?

She rolled to her side again closing her eyes and enjoying the extra minutes before she was forced to get out. She skipped breakfast and the shower prioritizing that bed was more important and just threw on the first clothes which looked clean enough. She lost interested in doing anything with her hair or wardrobe years ago. What would be the point?

Vanya took her violin case and left the apartment walking straight to the work. She lived close by to walk which was a good thing since she tried to avoid spending money as much as possible.

For a brief moment, she was passed by a group of kids from a catholic school with a nun in the front leading them. They all wore uniforms and chatted in lines of two. It made her think about her siblings even if just for a second before she pulled her violin case tighter to her back and carried on trying to fill her head with her students and rehearsals and anything else really. Nowadays she tried to avoid thinking about her family. Some scars shouldn't be scratched.

She was close. One street. She knew the shops she was passing by heart now. A bookstore, a coffee house, fishing equipment, hardware store-

She was close to the alley when it happened. One second she thought she heard something. It was a familiar sound but she couldn't place it. It was like the wind but also a zap. Before she could turn around and satisfy her short-lived curiosity, she felt someone covered her mouth and dragged her to the alley. One hand was covering her mouth muffling every attempt she had to scream while the other was around her waists pulling her deeper into the alley away from the people.

Vanya tried to scream or break free. It was maybe a second as someone taller and stronger than her forced the violin case off her shoulder and then she felt something sharp dug into her neck. A needle.

She panicked trying to trash her whole body from whoever was holding her before she felt and saw nothing. Maybe this was what she dreamt about. Maybe it was coming back to her.

* * *

When Vanya woke up or started to be aware of her surroundings, she found herself inside a trunk. She figured it was a truck because when she started to move she found the space around her being incredibly small. She couldn't even stretch her legs or arms, which was also when she realized she had cuffs on her wrists as the cold metal dug into her skin.

She was shocked and terrified as she realized it was true. She was kidnapped and now she was inside someone's truck.

At that moment she wondered if she was just born under an unlucky star or cursed during her life. She would think her misfortune would have ended with her taking that last step out of the Academy, but apparently, bad luck has grown a habit of finding her.

How else would she have explained the situation she was currently in?

Screaming has proven to be unaffected as she only got her throat to hurt, but nothing much happened.

She swallowed hard and closed her eyes which were pointless since it was just as dark inside the trunk as it was when she closed her eyes.

Taking a deep breath she tried to calm down.

_Yeah, right calm down when you're being kidnapped by some man in the truck of his car._

She closed her eyes harder trying to push back to tears which started to gather in her eyes and fall down her cheeks and think.

She went over her day and what happened in hopes to calm her beating hard enough that her brain would start to logically think and find a way out of this situation.

So she woke up, skipped breakfast, went to work, but before she would get there some guy grabbed her and forced her something, maybe a needle into her neck, and now she woke up inside a moving car.

She shrieked again without a pause until her own ears hurt from the sound before her throat gave up and locked itself again. She would lose her voice soon if she carried on like this, but if there was even the slightest, tiniest chance that maybe by some miracle someone would hear her she had to take the risk.

She tossed around and tried to hit the car with her hands or kick around. It felt like besides her there wasn't anything else in the trunk. No leverage to use. Nothing.

She tried to dig through her pockets. Her phone and keys were gone, but right there at the bottom, she felt the pen she carried around as a reminder of the book she wrote exposing her father and family. She could use the pen to open the trunk from the inside even if the car was moving, it might have given her a chance. Maybe someone would see her, maybe the man would slow down and she would jump out of the truck. Literally _anything_ was a better option than to stay in the trunk.

What did she have to lose?

_Your life_.

She felt the movement around her slow down until it stopped, and Vanya swallowed hard realizing her screams might not have been heard by a potential saver but most likely by her kidnapper.

Her mind feverishly tried to go over different scenarios of what to do as she waited for almost ages until she heard footsteps coming closer to the back and her. She was surprised she heard them at all as her heart was beating ready to burst out of her chest and leave her there no doubt.

_Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. _

She begged silently God and anyone and anything she could think of, that somehow she would survive this. She didn't want to die. She couldn't just die. She still...she didn't do anything yet. She didn't talk to her family yet. She just... she couldn't die. Even if she had nothing right now she could think off to live for. She didn't want to die!

The truck finally opened and a tall man was looking down at her, and she froze. Whatever _great _plan she had about kicking him and running away, about screaming one more time from the top of her lungs, about calling for help, about begging about _literally doing anything_ went out of the window the moment, she saw him.

The sun momentarily blinded her and forced her to narrow her eyes to see him properly.

She tried to think if people usually knew their kidnappers or not. Looking at the man, she had no idea who he was or why did he take her. He looked pretty average. Dark hair, bright green eyes, nothing to give him away if she would try to describe him to a sketch artist later. It was just then that she realized he let her see his face. Her heartbeat tripped as she realized if he let her see his face, he didn't care that she could identify him later because-because...

She went to scream again, but before she could he shoved duct tape against her mouth and the sound got lost.

'You're ridiculous,' he told her and shut the truck forcing her once again to stay in the dark. Now she finally allowed herself to cry as it was obvious she wouldn't get out of this alive.

* * *

Even with her mouth covered she tried to use the pen to her advantage. She couldn't find the trunk release which meant the car had to be old. She started to kick around and feel the car around her, until she finally got to the panel covering the brake lights. Since the car was older she managed to pull the panel off with her feet and then kicked as hard as she could against the brakes until finally she felt fall out and cold air from the outside hit her leg.

She took in a deep breath and tried to do the same with the one by her head, but the panel there looked more stuck.

Vanya tried to rotate to get to the hole in the trunk, but it didn't help so she just pushed her leg out hoping someone would notice it and call the cops while she worked on the other panel.

* * *

She didn't know how long she cried or how long they were on the road, all she knew was that the car continued to drive giving her enough time to try to calm herself panic again and calm herself again.

Vanya tried to be logical. She got kidnapped by someone she didn't know. He used a needle, had a car, and was wearing a suit. To her best knowledge, she could tell he was a professional, or so she assumed. If he was just planning to kill her he could have done it already. He was most likely taking her somewhere out of the city to keep her there. Maybe it was because of ransom? Gosh, she didn't know if that would be a good or a bad thing. She was broke. Apart from playing in Icarus, she had to start teaching kids from home. For someone who put this much effort into it, she assumed he had to want money. Alright, so she was out of the question. Could it be that he wanted ransom from dad? But they haven't spoken in years. Surely, if someone knew of her connection to the Umbrella Academy and dad they would try to kidnap her sooner and not now, after so many years.

She swallowed a bit realizing that if this man did think dad would pay was in for a hell of a surprise. Her mind momentarily drifted to the other time she got taken while she was still in the academy, but she quickly shook that thought away. It was a very long time ago and completely different. Anyway if dad wouldn't pay and he wanted money, who would? Allison? Again, someone, she hadn't spoken in years. As for the rest of her siblings the last she saw them they didn't have more money than her so...

Another horrifying thought crossed her mind that it wasn't about money at all. Maybe he was interested in her. Just as quickly as the idea entered her mind, Vanya tried to shove it away. Why the hell would he be interested in her? She couldn't get a boyfriend let alone a stalker-kidnapper, and she would know if she had a stalker, didn't they usually leave gifts and went to people's houses?

She continued to think until she felt the car stopped once again. They must have been driving for at least three hours. If that was true, they were out of the city by now.

Dread settled in her stomach as she once again heard the approaching footsteps to the truck. Again her eyes were shocked by the light after so many hours of dark and it took a while for her to adjust them.

The man looked at her passively before he reached for her shoulder and pulled her up causing her to sit on her knees. Even now she was smaller than him.

She took in her surroundings. There were woods around them, but in the distance, she could see a building with a neon sign _Motel_.

He put his hand on the back of her head which caused her to look at him all panicked.

'Alright,' he said slowly his voice sounding a bit annoyed, 'I'm gonna put the tape away and you're gonna nice and pretty sit next to me on the passenger's seat. If you try _anything_ I will shot you on the spot, got it?'

He asked, but it took a while for her to answer as once again she was shocked by him and his presence.

He let out an irritated sigh and asked again a bit more demanding suddenly something pressed against her stomach, 'Do you understand?'

She nodded before her eyes went down, and she spotted the gun pressed against her side.

Her eyes quickly rose as she tried not to cry once she saw the gun. She never really saw one before. As ridiculous as it was living with her superhero siblings, she was always kept behind the closed doors when they were dealing with weapons of any kind and in her 29-years of living in the city, she was never robbed or mugged with a gun. Even when she was kidnapped before, the men didn't have guns. Their words were mostly the treats, and she was too scared to do anything anyway still thinking her siblings would come for her back then.

He watched her for a moment before he seemed to be satisfied with her answer and pulled the duct tape away causing her to let out a pained sound. The tape was still fresh, so it hurt.

He pushed it into his pocket before he suddenly blinked and his hand moved to the side of her neck and face. His thumb touched her lower lip where it hurt the most.

'You cut it,' he said, and she assumed he meant her lip. Still, she was shocked again when his thumb went over the hurt spot, and he put it into his mouth licking out her blood from the cut on her lip.

She watched him her eyes wide and confused.

'You should use lipstick,' he told her before his other hand moved to her back and he easily got her out of the trunk.

Her head was spinning from all which was happening as he got her to her seat and closed the door on her. She had half the time to try to escape but from the looks of it, the only thing in miles away was the motel.

Once he was behind the wheel, he locked all the doors and drove to the motel. He didn't comment on the broken light, but with no car in sight she assumed, he didn't worry about it much now.

She was left in absolute silence although she was pretty sure he could hear her speeded heart as well. He didn't say anything the whole way, and Vanya took some time looking over at him. Now that her eyes adjusted to the day, she could do so freely. Still, she didn't know how he was, but if by some chance he would let her go or she would be able to escape she wanted to be able to identify him to the police.

'Try to lick your lips,' he said suddenly, and she blinked before she realized he was referring to the cut.

She felt too self-aware so she looked away as she did as she was told noticing her violin case a small black bag was on the backseats. She was glad he didn't throw the case away or left it in the alley.

In another small moment of defiance and bravery, she breathed on the glass but was stopped in leaving her message as she felt his gaze on her again.

As they came into the motel, he parked the car and brought some sort of blanket from the back putting it over her cuffed hands, 'Don't do anything stupid.'

She nodded as he got out unlocking the door for her. It was raining a little bit as they walked directly to a room ignoring the reception. She figured he was here before as he unlocked the door 304 and told her to get in. The motel was big, but so far they didn't meet anyone.

The room was a simple two-bed one and Vanya felt so relieved she might as well collapsed because if he had two beds he wouldn't rape her or so she assumed anyway.

'Sit down,' he told her and putting the bag and her violin case under the bed before he went to the mini-fridge and came back with a bottle of water for her.

He gave it to her without another word, and she wondered if she should have thanked him or not, but she still couldn't bring herself to talk the shock and strangeness of the whole situation making her speechless.

She took the bottle from him and opened it carefully with her cuffed hands before she drank. She didn't even realize how thirsty or hungry or in need of the bathroom she was until the water rolled down her sore from screaming throat.

Vanya drank the whole bottle before she dared to look at her kidnapper. He was standing with his back pressed against the wall looking at her frowning. She wasn't sure if he was frowning because he was upset or just thinking. The expression oddly reminded her of her long lost brother. He also had that _thinking_ face which looked like he was angry when in reality he was going over his formulas and equations. Since then she met a few people who had a similar thinking face. None quite the same as Number Five's though.

She looked away to the bathroom. She really needed to go. Honestly, she was surprised she hadn't peed herself already. Maybe she did a little bit though. She wondered if she was allowed to stand up and go, or if that would startle him and make him aggressive toward her.

'Do you need to go?' he asked luckily saving her from making a decision. Again, she just nodded quickly, and he motioned for her to come to the bathroom with him.

Inside he undid the shower curtain revealing a very small window. Maybe not enough for her to try and escape, but then again, she was very small, so maybe she would be able to make it.

He stepped away momentarily stopping in front of her to look at her. Standing right now she noted how much taller he was than her as he towered over her causing her to feel even smaller than she was, causing her to feel even more vulnerable than she already did.

Finally, he stepped aside and she could move inside immediately noticing that he remained in the doorway just looking toward the room instead of her. She felt humiliated as she started to wordlessly unbutton her jeans. Her bad luck had seemingly no end as they got stuck on her thighs along with her underwear. She felt like throwing up all of a sudden or crying again the whole bizarre and terribly situation getting to her again. She wanted this to end. She wanted to wake up and figure out it was all a dream and she was in her bed, and not in some shady motel room standing with her fly open in the bathroom feeling embarrassed like she was a child who misbehaved. She was never good with situations, not just this, but in general, that was why she liked to stay at home so much. Behind closed doors, in her apartment, she could do whatever she wanted without being judged or looked at weirdly. She never felt like the odd one when she was alone there. She never felt hot in the face and ready to cry in frustration because her stupid pants got stuck, and she needed to pee and there was a man in the doorway who wouldn't even let her close the stupid door and-

Suddenly she found him looking over at her. With one quick glance down which made Vanya want to cover herself, he assessed the problem and walked toward her. He kept on looking at her the whole time as he pushed her jeans and underwear down to her knees and went back to the doorway ignoring her. She was grateful for it.

Finally, she managed to use the bathroom with how much she needed to go. She wasn't even too shy to pee with him standing there.

Once she was done he helped her pull her clothing up, but left her to zip and button herself on her own. _Thank God._

She washed her hands and walked back to the room sitting down on the same bed, and the same spot as before while looking at him.

He watched her for a moment before he went to the fridge again, 'Are you hungry?'

She nodded, and he pulled out some sandwich slowly unwrapping it for her before he opened it and pulled out a pickle setting it on the side.

It caused her to blink confused for a moment before she took it from him and started to eat.

_How did he know she didn't like pickles?_

She was a choosy eater. She knew for a fact all the nannies and mom had trouble getting her to eat. There were a few things she hated even now like pickles, the pumpkin flavor in literally anything, out meal and a bunch of other stuff.

Vanya chewed in silence wondering how he could know as he picked out for himself set down by the small table and ate avoiding looking at her. She didn't have any friends. It was a gloomy thought, but true. She was friendly with a few people in the orchestra, but she never spent time with them out of work. She never called them or they her, so it was safe to say, they weren't friends. In college, it was the same. She had a couple of people she liked to spend time with, but all in all, they weren't that close and lost touch completely after graduation. She rarely went on dates. As pathetic as it was in her logical analyses of the situation she had to be honest with herself and admit her last one was two years who. The very few partners she had were very brief maybe one knew that she didn't like pickles and even he was out of her life for a very long time. She supposed if he was a stalker, he could figure out her eating rituals by her orders. But as hard as it was to admit in her 29 years Vanya would rather just take the food pay for it and push whatever she didn't like to the end of the plate before she would throw it to the garbage. She knew it was a waste, but if she ordered and asked that they didn't put something and they forgot and she got it, in the end, she would feel worse. It was just...easier that way. He might have gone over her trash, but seriously? She had a hard time believing this man was her stalker. He looked so clean and composed and wouldn't he try to be intimate with her? So far he looked just as embarrassed as she felt that he had to help her with her jeans and underwear.

Vanya stopped chewing and looked at him again. She never wrote about it in her book, she knew that for sure. Five thought her that in math she had to eliminate all the false results and roads which led to nowhere. The only one which stayed had to be the right approach. By that idea, the only one who could have told her kidnapper that she hated pickles were her family.

She swallowed a bit and quickly looked away as she felt the man's eyes move to her. Her family had to order her kidnapping. Was she insane? That didn't sound right. Why the hell would they? Maybe it was all a coincidence, and she was just focusing on it so she would think about something else than the fact that she was kidnapped and held hostage. Who would want to kidnap her and why? Was it dad? Did he do it in hopes he would bring the others together again?

She felt like chuckling. Like hell, they would come together for her. They didn't come the first time. Just then it occurred to her, that so far she was only playing with the thought that either the man would let go or she would escape. Not once did it cross her mind that she might be rescued by her siblings.

_Because you learned from last time that they wouldn't come._

'Aren't you hungry?' asked the man, and Vanya realized she stopped eating.

She took a large bite from her sandwich ignoring the pain she shallow felt inside as she chewed her food. She would think after 29 years she would stop feeling this way. She would also think she would stop being disappointed by her siblings. She guessed some things never changed.

* * *

Later he turned on the TV and sat down on the other bed silently watching it with her. Some cop show was on. Vanya would have found it as the cherry on top of the irony if the episode was about kidnapping or hostage situations but luckily it was no such thing.

She silently let herself get numbed the show when during a news break her eyes caught something in little letters moving.

_Billion philanthropist Reginald Hargreeves has passed away yesterday._

Vanya couldn't contain the small gasp which escaped her lips.

_Dad..._

He was dead.

Dad died, and she wasn't there. Was anyone there? She felt... confused more than anything. Did people usually feel like this? She didn't feel relieved or angry or sad. To be completely honest she felt nothing. Why was it? Was it because she was a bad person? Was that the reason she never got any powers because instead of a hero she would be the villain? Ben used to say she was a good sister. She was a good person, but Vanya didn't think so. He didn't know what was going on inside her head. The thoughts she had. The anger she sometimes felt before she numbed it with the pills. He didn't know. No one knew, just her, and even she tried to push it away. Good people don't think about what it would be like if they were single children. Good people don't think what would happen if their siblings didn't return from a mission. Good people don't think what it would be like if their fathers stopped their brothers from running away. As far as Vanya could tell, she wasn't a good person when she didn't feel like crying upon watching the news of her father's passing.

She watched those words as they appeared again after a couple of seconds before the man turned on a different channel.

Once again she was painfully aware of her situation and the fact that she didn't have a pill in several hours. She felt the familiar headache she usually had when she had withdrawn because she forgot to take one or didn't have time.

Even with the headache, she couldn't help, but wonder was that the reason why she was taken? Was there supposed to be some sort of family meeting about the inheritance someone wanted her out of? Her thoughts were running wild creating different scenarios of what could have happened. She didn't see her siblings for five years some even longer. She hadn't seen mom and Pogo since she left the house. Was any one of them the type of person who would have her kidnapped if yes _why_?

She turned to her kidnapper who was apparently looking at her the whole time. Neither of them said anything. Vanya hoped her gaze would somehow get him to talk, but the man must not have been one to break under pressure easily. Then again, he was a kidnapper so he had to be skilled.

They continued to watch one another for a while before she got weak again and returned her eyes to the TV where it was safe to look. Whatever was going on, she wouldn't be able to figure it out like this. She could only hope he would let her go soon. She could only hope he wouldn't kill her.

* * *

Night came, and the man uncuffed her wrist so she would be able to put down her jacket and take off her shoes before he cuffed one of her wrists to the head of the bed.

Vanya wondered if she had a wrong approach. Maybe she should have talked to him to figure out what he wanted or try to see her as a human being and grow to care for her.

'I won't hurt you unless you do something stupid,' he said, and she looked up. He looked a bit tired now also less lost in thoughts. He must have figured something out or maybe just wanted to sleep. Was he trying to make her feel better?

_I won't hurt you unless you make me? _

Well, that sounded very abusive in Vanya's opinion, but she kept it to herself.

She nodded slightly. She was already planning an escape. Did he know? Was he warning her not to try it that he had her figured out?

'You'll just stay here for a while, and then I will let you go, and explain everything, understood?' he asked his voice now a bit..._calmer_. Not as sharp or commanding as before. Was this a trick? Did he try to control her by playing a good guy a bit? And what the hell did he mean that? He will let her go and explain everything? What?

She nodded anyway as he put the blanket over her and went to turn off the lights.

She lied down but kept her eyes on him as he undid his suit jacket and put it over a nearby chair then his tie and then his shirt and shoes. He took something out of his jacket pocket. She wasn't sure what because he put his back to her, but she heard the sound of him drinking and swallowing and then he put something small back to his jacket. She guessed it was a flask.

He lied down just as her facing her, and she couldn't help, but feel like she should look away, but at the same time remain looking at him capturing him in her stare just as he was her.

His eyes looked strange in the dark. Different. Like only in the dark he could be someone else. Who was he? He didn't even tell her a name to call him. Did he even want her to call him by any name? He never addressed her. Maybe it was all a mistake, but he turned off the TV when the news about her dad was on. He had to know.

It was the first time in years since Vanya slept with someone else in the room. Every breath he took was too loud. She could have sworn she heard his heartbeat, but that must have been just her imagination. How could she?

It felt like ages until she finally saw him close his eyes and even longer until she gathered enough courage to take the pen she had been keeping the pocket of her jeans since this morning and carefully try to open it and get to the ink chamber before she as quiet as possible started to work on the cuffs.

**Pokračovanie nabudúce...**

* * *

**A.N: Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. I will have the next chapter by the end of the week...hopefully. Before that I might finish the Silence Game so I might post it first. If you want leave some feedback.**


	2. Day Two

**Then**

As they got older, Vanya was no longer allowed to watch them during practice. This was something which annoyed Five a bit as he had a habit of stealing secret looks at her whenever he silently mocked his siblings' performance or just wanted to smile at her and see her smile back. Once they started to appear more in the public father forbid her from coming to the gym, or going on missions. He claimed, he didn't see a reason for Vanya to be out in the public as well as she would only become a weak spot if their enemies found out about her. The fact that she might be hurt because of her connection to the academy did bother him, but wouldn't it make more sense to at least teach her beginner's self-defense? At least a couple of moves?

He found it very foolish to just keep her in the house and assume she was safe from harms there forever.

It was why he was pleased as he sometimes caught her face in the upstairs window looking down at them.

'Don't tell on me,' was the first thing she told him as he called her out on it as he came to her room after training.

'So what did you learn from our little administration on how to get out of handcuffs?' he asked as he closed the door so no one would hear their little secrets.

She grinned at him happily before she coughed a bit to gain a more serious look and said, 'Anything from a pen or hairpin can be used to open them.'

He walked closer to her as she sat by the desk making sure his back was blocking the view of the camera, he knew father had put in her room, and put a pair of handcuffs he snatched from the box after practice.

She beamed as he smirked and spoke, 'Ready to give it a try?'

* * *

**Now **

Honestly, Five's anger was melted into frustration as he woke up to Vanya opening the door early in the morning and trying to get out. He would have been angry, but there was that part of him which felt impressed that she managed to get out of her cuffs remembering what little he managed to teach her.

He took a deep sigh, and run after her, as she stupidly took a run toward the reception. Honestly, if she was smarter she would start screaming the moment she was outside so _someone_ would have heard her.

Even filled with adrenaline from her escape, he easily caught her just as she was about to pull the glass door toward the reception which would have been closed at this hour anyway.

He put his hand over her mouth and started to drag her back to the room, 'What did I say about stupid ideas?'

She tossed a bit, but she was just as tiny as he remembered her. Did she not grown at all?

He basically lifted her as she kicked her feet in the air desperate to break free before he got her to the room locked the door and with one hand and threw her on the bed.

She tried to kick at him and went to scream when he raised his finger at her, 'Do you really want to try my patience now?'

It caused her to stop struggling as she looked at his finger and then at his face probably analyzing her chances of what would he do if she screamed. She had to think, he wasn't bluffing because she pulled her knees toward her chest and stayed still looking at him just as hopeless and upset as she did yesterday.

Five brushed his hair in annoyance before he went to pick up his shirt putting it on. He faced her not trusting her anymore to have his back to her. She apparently thought the same as she kept on eyeing him.

Then again, she always watched. Him, the others, their practices, their missions when she was allowed to. Vanya was always very observant, and he had no doubt she was trying to figure out another way to get out.

She was always smarter than dad and the others gave her credit for.

He looked to her bed, where she let the handcuffs. If she was as smart as him she would have used them to handcuff him to slow him down. Still, she did keep whatever she was used to unlock herself.

'Get up,' he ordered her. He was done playing nice when she was causing trouble.

She watched him without moving for a moment until he took a threatening step toward her, and she quickly jumped to her feet.

He walked up to her and pulled her closer by the waist noticing the shock and then panic in her eyes about what he was going to do. Five started to move his hands over her body careful and thoroughly checking her pockets for anything until he found the tip of the pen in the back of her pocket.

He was impressed.

He looked back at her noticing the fear and expectation in her eyes. She wondered what he would do. If he could he would tell her, she was good. He would praise her for being this clever, even if it annoyed him. He saw what she did yesterday. She got out the brake light, she shouted, she even tried to write something on the window. She didn't give him a reason to be violent with her, but she tried to escape. A part of him was glad to know she would take care of herself if something like this happened to her. The idea of her being defenseless made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He only reunited with her for a day, and he was already invested in her even with the years of separation, but how could he not? She was Vanya.

But he couldn't tell her any of those things or showed her, so he crushed the pen in his hand and looked her dead into the eyes, 'If you do that again, I will tie you up and keep you in the trunk, got it?'

He crushed her arm a bit causing her to let out a startled gasp. He didn't want to scare or hurt her unless he had to but, she had to behave. There was no other way.

'Don't. Do. That. Again,' he said feeling how her body shivered with his treat before he let her go and went to put on his tie and jacket. She was unbelievable.

He asked if she was hungry or wanted water or something. She still hadn't spoken since he kidnapped her, and he noticed. He wondered if she was just being stubborn or genuinely scared that she couldn't speak. He knew she was sometimes like that when they were kids. Reginald used to tell her something ridiculing or offending her and she would shut into herself not being able to say anything back until hours later Five would manage to get a word out of her. But that was Five, her brother who she cared for and was her best friend, not the kidnapper who threatened her and scared her all the time.

He turned the TV again as she went to sit on her bed as quiet as before. He turned his back to her and took a sip of his flask. He needed it. His throat was dry. He also needed coffee but there was no way he could leave her in the room alone now. He wouldn't make the same mistake again.

Five went to sit on his bed before he would decide if he could suppress his urge for his morning coffee, or if he would have to force her into the car and go with him someplace to get one. He hated the ones from the vending machine, so that was out of the question.

He kept his eyes on the screen while some dumb show went on, Vanya sitting silently on her bed. He couldn't help but occasionally look over at her. A part of him still wondered if he should just come clean, but the other part which knew it was the only way quickly shut it down.

He had a mission just like any other before this one. The mission to spot the apocalypse. The mission to stop his sister from ending the world.

The equations were run over about ten times, there was only one solution to them without killing Vanya, and that was keeping her out of the city at 21:38 on the 1st of April 2019.

* * *

**Then**

'You can't use a briefcase,' said the Chief as he handed him the file and after forty-five years Five learned the truth about what caused the world to end.

'They won't realize it at first but they will catch onto it, and once they do, they will most likely connect you to her disappearance. You need to get away as far as possible in one day and hide. Don't travel too often they will be looking. Don't cause a scene or anything which could be reported because they will be able to track it. The Handler won't stop until she finds her, you know that,' said his superior.

Five nodded, 'I know, and don't insult my abilities or intellect by assuming I would make a rookie mistake like that.'

The man stepped closer to him as they were talking in secret on the staircase in the Louver just wrapping up a mission, 'Don't underestimate her. There is a reason why our little _group_ has to stay a secret,' he reminded him as if Five didn't know that if the Commission knew there was a faction who didn't want the apocalypse, they would most likely send them all to Hotel Oblivion or kill them on spot.

He found himself nodding just to please the other man as he tugged the file under his arm, 'You have nothing to worry about.'

The Chief smirked, 'I would have agreed if it was anyone else, but she's close to you. It will be a problem. It always is. If there was anyone else who actually had a shot at it, I would pick them.'

Five tried not to get annoyed by the man's words. He was right. The moment he found out it was Vanya who was the bomb in all this, he felt a mixture of feelings he hadn't let out in years, but as he quickly realized there was no time to dwell on them, he quickly started to act in order to follow through with their plan to stop the apocalypse once and for all.

* * *

**Now**

He wasn't sure why he aged back to 29-30, but he did and he was glad that at least he didn't go further back or he would have a hell of a lot more explaining to do if Vanya saw him kidnapping her like that. If it was anyone else, he would have kept them sedated in the course of those eight days, but with her he was _sentimental_. She was his sister after all. He would like to think he was above his emotions and feelings, but the moment, he saw her on the street as she left her apartment and walked down the street and he had that first chance to take her right then and there, he froze. He froze as she passed the alley he was in casually looking his way without really looking and carrying on, her violin case all too big for her, her hair all tied up in some ridiculous ponytail looking all sad and gloomy as she walked to work, he just...

_He felt something_.

But he quickly composed himself chased her to that last street before her workplace and grabbed her. It wasn't how he planned it. Quite frankly it was a far more crowded street, and he heard some woman calling at him demanding what he was doing. It was in daylight and if that woman was a model citizen she must have already called the cops who went over the security footage and maybe already identified Vanya.

_Fuck!_

As much as he hated to admit it, Chief was right, the second he saw her he let the fact that he knew her affect him and he fucked up which might as well put at risk the whole mission. His next mistake was not to cover her mouth and let her kick out that brake light, not to mention not look over her pockets and miss the pen she must have been keeping there.

He would have felt angry for all of this with her if he didn't feel very much impressed. Good. It made him feel a bit better knowing she would most likely cause as many problems if it was anyone else.

As it got close to 9 A.M, Five's body demanded coffee, no excuses were allowed. He looked at Vanya who glanced at him waiting for what he would do before he took the handcuffs pushed her to the bed feeling a bit pleased by the shocked look in her Bambi brown eyes as he cuffed both her hands to the bed leaving her to lay on the bed while he towered over her. Well, this did bring some interesting ideas into his mind, but he chased them away and took his bag from under the bed, 'I will be back soon. I don't suppose you have any pens around, and I hate to repeat myself.'

He shot her a look hoping it would scare her enough to try not to do anything stupid, even if he knew she would most likely do something. She was a Hargreeves after all.

He duct-taped her mouth again frowning a bit as she let out a small pained sound and he remembered the small cut she had on her lip before.

'I'll be back soon,' he said as he locked the door making sure the curtain and windows were closed and the sign Do not disturb was left on the door for good measures.

He walked to the reception and handed the man at the front desk extra bills reminding him he didn't want to need anyone to clean his room. Their room was the only occupied on the floor. He had been to this motel before ten years ago and the man was just as hungry for money as he was them. Five was sure that even if he told he had a woman against her will in the room if he paid him enough he would just look the other way.

On his way to the closest fuel station, he went over everything in his mind. He still had seven days to go.

The apocalypse was a fixed point in time, if a 29-year-old Vanya Hargreeves at least once didn't cause the apocalypse on the 1st of April 2019 at 21:38 it would create a whole new history overwhelming the Commission's computers and shutting down the system for about ten seconds before it would be back up with new timeline and history of the future starting 21:39 which the Commission had to catalog and keep in order. It was a hazard. It was like the final shot in the dark, but it was the best one they got.

Five got the back to the motel room, he was momentarily thrown back as he found Vanya sobbing on the bed.

There was a broken lamp by the nightstand close to her, so he assumed she tried to break it and cause noise.

He put the bags on the bed and the coffee on the small table before he walked up to her. She looked very uncomfortable and upset as she laid on the bed with her wrist above her head. He was gone for almost three hours. He knew how much it hurt to be cuffed for that long.

He unlocked the cuffs and put them from her wrist. He sat down on the side of the bed and slowly massaged them to get her blood running through her hands properly again. She watched him the tears still rolling down her face.

He paused and looked at her wondering if she thought he wouldn't come back and got scared no one would come and find her.

Should he apologize? He was never good with that.

He simply put his hand against her cheeks and wiped the tears away. She needed to wash her face as a lot of them were dried to her skin.

He reached for the duct tape only for her to grab his wrist both surprised by her move. Her eyes looked panicked again, but he quickly spoke cursing the way his voice dropped a bit as it did, 'It's okay, I'll be careful this time.'

She visibly swallowed but let go of his wrist, and Five took a bit of hold of himself as he very carefully and _slowly_ started to pull the duct tape away his thumb right under the sticky side touching her lips in order not to cause damage to it again. She had soft lips. It reminded him just how fragile she was and yet how incredibly might that she survived it all and caused an apocalypse over and over again.

She patiently remained sitting down without a movement until he was done. His fingers fished out of his pocket a lipstick he handed to her, 'Here.'

The little tube, which he bought on a whip was left lying in her palm while her Bambi eyes looked back at him. She didn't look scared now, or panicked, or shocked. She was just watching him very carefully and for some reason, Five felt like his tie was too tight. It felt like the whole atmosphere around them changed and Five wasn't sure what do to with it.

He suddenly felt like he should fill the silence with something because it was different than before.

'It's cherry,' he said feeling like he was thirteen and a complete idiot again.

She blinked and looked at it again and back at him, but once the eye contact was broken he stood up and went to take out the things from the bags.

'Do you want something to eat or drink?'

* * *

Time went by painfully slow. He went to the bathroom to have a drink since he felt a bit self-aware with her looking at him. She didn't need to know he was drinking. Once he would tell her who he was he wouldn't hear the end of it. If she would talk to him again, that is. So far she hadn't said a single word, just nodded or shook her head. He wasn't sure if she was still afraid or just that reserved like always. He also wasn't sure if he would tell her. Wouldn't it be just better to let her back to her life and disappear? It wasn't like he could come back to his siblings. Not after all he had done. He didn't belong with the Academy after all of that.

Maybe he could find Delores and go somewhere to the beach on a vacation, or he could continue to work with the Commission once the history was expanded if the Chief would let him if they wouldn't kill him on spot. But all in all, he couldn't stay. He didn't belong. Not the way he used to.

It was a while but she started to ignore the TV and look at the bathroom. He didn't cuff her anymore as she just patiently sat on the bed.

'Do you need to use the bathroom?' he asked her glad his voice was back to normal and not that strange softness he sometimes had around her. He knew she wasn't like the others to him. She was Vanya. He cared for her, but he had to keep it together. He still had six and a half days to go.

She shook her head, but then looked at the bathroom again, 'Do you want to take a shower?'

She nodded, and he watched her for a moment suspicious. There was no way she would just take a shower. She was planning something.

He got out of the bed and motioned for her to follow leading her into the bathroom where he kept the door opened, 'Don't close it.'

She nodded, and he pressed his back against the doorway.

She didn't move for a moment watching him, and he looked at her, 'I'm not leaving you alone in here after what you did.'

Vanya stayed silent but for a moment he spotted the flash of frustration cross her face as if she wanted to argue, but bite her tongue and turned her back to him.

His eyes quickly looked in front of him even though he could see her movement in the corner of them.

She bent down and probably undressed her jeans, then turned around to look at him. He had to force himself not to look over at her out of habit giving her privacy. She continued with her shirt, but instead of taking off her underwear, she immediately stepped into the bathtub and closed the curtain on her.

Five allowed himself to look at her as her hands went behind her back and then her bra went over the shower curtain her panties following close after that.

He realized his throat went a bit dry as he watched her shadow move and turn on the water. Her hair was still down from when he ripped that hair tie away from her. He didn't understand why she wore it. She looked nothing like herself or the woman he saw in the back of her book with it. Except for the brief glimpses of frustration and something he didn't recognize, she looked so empty. He almost wanted to shake her and asked what the hell happened to her and if that something was what got her to be so far gone in those eight days she would destroy the world.

It was probably the fact that she didn't shower properly for a while, but the next moment Five heard her let out a soft moan caused by relief and he quickly walked away from the bathroom and pulled out his flask. He needed a drink, and she was obviously just taking that shower.

He stepped away for maybe three minutes before suddenly the door closed and Five heard the lock.

'Seriously?' he asked wondering if he lost his mind because he was actually smirking as he rushed toward them. She locked them. She really locked them. Why was he even surprised?

'Ms. Hargreeves open the door,' he called and banged on them a bit until he heard that something opened and then her voice loud and clear.

'_HELP!_'

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

'Now she's talking,' he said before he with his full strength kicked the door open. He wasn't sure he could use his powers and reveal himself just yet. As expected he found her already dressed and trying to get out of the ridiculously small bathroom window above the tub.

'You're insane,' he mumbled to himself or to her, he wasn't sure before he charged himself at her pulling her from behind by the waist and down only to lose balance and the both of them to fall into the tub with Vanya's back against his front and the water from the shower soaking their clothes.

'You could have at least turn off the water,' he said annoyed that his only suit got went while Vanya tried to trash and get out of his hold.

Five pushed her closer one hand around her waist and the other on her wrists. He could easily fit them into one palm, 'I think I told you like seven times not to do anything stupid. What the hell are you doing?'

'Let go of me,' she said for the first time since yesterday and even if he was annoyed about the suit and her newest attempt, he felt a bit glad she did.

'Yeah? Why?' he asked mocking her little attempts to break free from his hold.

'I want to go home!' she said her voice more upset than scared. Maybe he wasn't doing a good job.

He spun her around causing her to let out a startled sound and trapped her underneath him in the tub before he grabbed her by the neck. He didn't press it, but he held her firm enough to feel his hold, 'I'm losing my patience, Ms. Hargreeves. Don't test me because I might as well give you a shot and stuff you into the trunk for those few days left if you don't quit it.'

She swallowed looking into his eyes before she must have accepted that he meant it. At that point Five himself wasn't sure if he did, but if it got her to stop causing trouble, he might as well take that. It wasn't like they could be what they used to be after all of this. He was too different.

'I just want my pills,' she said her voice coming out in pants maybe from what he said or maybe from the fall.

He frowned, 'Pills?'

'Yes, I take them for anxiety,' she explained and licked her lips shifting a bit underneath him which caused him to remember that he was locking her under him chest to chest with the water from the shower still falling down at him both of them soaked. For a second he thought how nicely she was pressed against him and how good she looked all wet like this before he got up and rose her up and out of the tub with him.

'You don't need them. I gave you a shot of the same thing. You should be fine-'

'But I'm not,' she said as he threw a towel at her and closed and locked the small window before he looked at her again, 'My head is killing me since yesterday, and I couldn't sleep.'

'Really? And here I thought that was because you were planning ways to make this even more difficult for me,' he said snidely, and she looked at him in disbelieve, 'YOU KIDNAPPED ME! What did you think I would just sit here and wait until you would kill me or rape me or-'

He stepped closer to her cutting her off feeling that he was losing his patience with her and turning to himself, 'I told you I have no intention of hurting you. I just need you to sit on your ass for the next seven days and then it will be all over.'

'What will?' she asked desperately and sounding now as tired as she must have been since she didn't sleep last night.

'I will explain once this is over,' he lied.

She watched him for a moment before she shook her head, 'My head won't stop throbbing, and the lights are too bright and I hear the stupid cars and the neighbors in the next room. I really need my pills. My ears are almost bleeding from all that noise!'

He watched her for a moment surprised by what she said. It didn't add up. He knew from the file she needed the pills to block her powers, but he shot her with a large dosage of exactly what the pills were made of. What she was describing didn't sound as much as withdrawn symptoms as it did of something else.

'I gave you a shot-'

'I need my pills, please,' she said sounding very weak and like even now she was experiencing the pain from the loud sounds.

She looked toward the door, but before he could reply there was a knock, 'Hello, is everything alright?'

Five looked at the door and then at her before he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer covering her mouth, 'Even if I might not hurt you, I have no problem killing him but then we would be forced to go outside all wet in the cold.'

Her eyes widened as he mentioned killing someone.

_He would never belong here again._

'Just play along, and I will give you your pills, and not kill Mr. Good Samaritan, about that?' he asked and removed his hand.

'Don't kill anyone,' she said and he dragged her out of the bathroom knowing he was a bit rough. He grabbed the robes from the closet.

'Strip down now,' he said and already undid his tie and worked on his shirt.

Vanya watched him for a moment paralyzed before she turned around and got her own shirt and jeans off her quickly pulling the robe on top even if he already caught a glimpse of everything, but didn't have time to analyze or think about it now.

Another knock.

'Just a minute,' he called and once they both had the robes on, his gun was put into his pocket, he opened the door.

'Hello, can we help you?' asked Five adding a fake polite smile while looking at the man.

The guy looked like a civilian who most likely heard Vanya's little cry for help and decided to investigate.

'Sorry to bother you,' he started looking from Five to Vanya who was standing next to him.

'Uh, my wife, she thought she heard someone scream, coming from this floor,' he said, 'She heard the other day that your floor was empty except for you so...'

Five nodded trying to look surprised, 'Well, okay, I didn't know about that. Everything's fine here.'

'And the scream?' asked the man eyeing Vanya now.

Five put his arm quickly around her, 'Oh we were just in the shower so. We got carried away.'

The man blinked clearly not following Five's hint about them having sex. Noticing how Vanya looked at him surely only now realizing what he meant as well.

He didn't look at her to see her freaked out or shocked expression. Instead, Five sighed a bit and put his hand into the pocket of his robe where he stashed the gun before Vanya said, 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb anyone. I just-he tickled me.'

Five doubted he ever saw her look so uncomfortable as she did at that moment.

He pulled her closer to his side, 'Sorry again.'

'We will be quiet now,' filled in Vanya and Five brushed her side in praise for her playing along even if he could feel how tense she was.

He wasn't sure the man believed them, but he left. Whatever he thought was going on, he didn't call any of them out on it.

Five turned toward her as he closed the door.

'I want my pills,' she demanded, and he couldn't help but smirk, 'Of course.'

He went to his bag and took them out.

Five watched as she grabbed them immediately opening the lid and taking one. He couldn't help but find some similarities in the way she took the pill all feverish to have to have it slide down her throat. He felt like having something down his throat as well.

'Now,' he said as she brushed her mouth and held the pills on tight securing them in her palm.

'How about we lay some ground rules, shall we?' he asked and smirked at her as she raised her brows. She didn't look worried or afraid anymore. Now it would get interesting.

**Pokračovanie nabudúce...**

* * *

**A.N: Thanks for reading and the support as always I am very glad you still like my work. If you like to leave some feedback. **


	3. Day Three

**Now**

Vanya woke up to her kidnapper undoing her cuffs, and trying to shake her awake. Honestly, she never thought she would use that sentence even in her mind but here she was.

'What?' she asked confused while he tried to get her to sit up which she immediately realize was a mistake and tried to cover herself as she was still only wearing a robe. Rapist or not, he was a stranger guy, and she did not need to get even more humiliated than she already did. She still felt her face burning when she thought about yesterday events.

'Get up, we need to go. We got company,' he said confusing her even more. Did the police come? Did the man from yesterday call them? Her family?

She still got up because what else could she do and tried to look for her clothes which were left trying to dry on the carpet, chair and table, 'My clothes are still wet.'

He let out an annoyed sound, not a sigh, more like he clicked his tongue which puzzled her even more because it oddly reminded her of one of her brothers.

'Put this on,' he handed her a bag he brought with him yesterday which had clothes inside.

She started to go through them before she shook her head and put the bag away, 'I'm not putting _this_ on.'

The man, who was in the process of putting on his new jeans which was such a strange look on him as she sort of got used to him wearing suits, paused with his leg and briefs on display to her and very slowly turned around.

Vanya looked away feeling red in her face. In the last forty-eight hours she had been more intimate with this kidnapper than she had been with any partner in at least two and something years.

'I don't have time for this. Put it on,' he said, and she sighed, 'I don't wear skirts.'

There was silence after that and when she looked at him she found him staring at her completely in shock, 'You what?'

'I don't wear skirts. I hate them,' she said and yes, she was aware she sounded like a child, but it was perfectly reasonable in her mind that she didn't like skirts and wouldn't wear one.

He watched her for a moment before he stepped toward her and caught the side of her robe. He would have pulled it open if she hadn't gripped it just as hard, 'I think I told you to cut the bullshit and do as I say.'

She swallowed a bit. She knew she was pushing her luck, but she had enough time to think about it and so far her kidnapper did everything he could without hurting her. He bought her a stupid lipstick so she wouldn't hurt her lips with the duct tape. Whatever he wanted, he needed her to be alive and unharmed.

'I don't like skirts,' she said firmly looking into those forest eyes of his which were both chilling and intriguing at the same time.

He stared back at her before he pulled her closer intimidating her with his height and how solid was his chest against her, and how firm was his hold on her robe.

'Ms. Hargreeves,' he spoke slowly, and she felt herself shiver as he used that voice not sure what it meant or maybe just not daring herself to know what it meant because that would be just a new level of fucked up for her.

'You're going to wear those clothes,' he said and added that creepy and haunting smirk, he did yesterday which made him look like a serial killer and someone from an ecliptic romance novel cover.

'Whether you put them on yourself, or I will do it for you,' he said breathing into her face, and Vanya was sure she lost her mind as she felt something in her lower belly.

She opened her mouth but didn't say anything trying to grip the robe and the pills inside her hand harder as they were the only thing she had left which grounded her somehow, 'I-'

'Now!' he snapped and let her go almost causing her to fall back before she caught herself not realizing she was leaning against him so much.

She cursed inside her mind before she grabbed the stupid skirt and tried to leave to the bathroom. She knew it was pointless as yesterday he saw almost all there was when she undressed the wet clothes in a rush because of the man who knocked on the door. But now she felt she needed a bit of privacy.

'Don't try the window trick,' he called after her as she tried as quickly as possible to put the clothes on noting she would have to go braless and grateful that the psychopath at least thought about buying her underwear.

She eyed the window, but just as she went to take a closer step he appeared and threw a bag of her old clothes at her, 'Come on.'

He grabbed her arm as he led her outside the man at the reception sparing them a single glance before he looked back his magazine. Somehow Vanya was sure that even if she called for help, he wouldn't.

Outside her kidnapper opened the door of a different car and pushed her inside cuffing her to the door before he went to the back and stuffed the bags there.

Once he came back he paused for a moment and looked over at her and then at the skirt, 'It's just a skirt.'

'Well, I don't see you wearing one,' she replied before she could stop herself. She needed another pill.

He looked at her and rose his brows, 'Seriously? What are you four?'

She bit into her tongue, but she supposed her mood was visible as he rolled his eyes. She hated the skirt.

* * *

**Then**

'Vanya, Sir Reginald has asked that you wear this for today,' said mom as she put the clothes on her bed.

She closed her book and walked to her bed eyeing the new clothes. They were different. Not her usual uniform. They were something Allison was allowed to wear when she was taking pictures for Teen Vogue. Something kids outside the Academy wore. Something kids who weren't a part of the Academy wore.

Vanya noticed there were a few things. Five long skirts and shirts and t-shirts and sweaters, 'How long does he want me to wear them?'

Mom smiled down at her before she titled her head, 'Well, he didn't say, but I'm sure he will tell me. You can change now and I will take the uniforms in your closet, alright?'

She nodded looking at the clothes as mom opened her closet and started to gather all her uniforms.

'Let me know when you're ready,' said mom and walked away with her uniforms while Vanya looked over the clothes. They were different. She never wore clothes like that before. Only the uniforms, mom had made for her. These weren't...

They weren't something anyone in the Academy ever wore before. But she wasn't a part of the academy so she supposed it made sense.

She went to her desk and grabbed the bottle of her pills taking one.

'Hey, what's all this?' asked Five as he walked pass her room.

She brushed her mouth, 'Uh, dad...he wants me to wear normal clothes from now on.'

Five blinked surprised before he walked further into her room eyeing the clothes with suspicious, 'Well, lucky you, I guess...'

'Yeah, I guess I was lucky enough to wear the uniforms while I could. I mean, it's not like I'm a part of the Academy to wear them,' she shrugged her shoulders trying not to act like it was a big deal and started to fold the clothes again.

Five walked to her side, 'That's not what I meant. I mean you're lucky. You get to wear pretty much whatever you want while we're stuck with the uniforms. You know how Allison daydreams about dresses and what not. She and Klaus will freak when they find out,' he said sighing dramatically which caused her to smile a bit before she tried to push it away.

'Well, they really shouldn't. I mean, they don't even look that nice,' she said looking at the long skirts. They definitely didn't look as nice as the skirt of her uniform.

Five picked one and put it against his legs, 'You sure, not even on me?'

She giggled before she covered her mouth, but with Five looking so ridiculous and smirking at her it was hard not to smile, 'Okay, they suit you. The color goes exactly to your eyes.'

'Jeez, thanks,' he grinned at her, and somehow she felt better even with the hideous skirt.

* * *

**Now**

As her kidnapper drove her wherever he planned to get her, she couldn't help, but think about Five.

Her brother could always make her laugh. It had been a while since she thought about him this much as she did these past few days. She thought about him as she uncuffed herself and tried to escape. She thought about what he used to tell her after their practices and how he used to teach her about what they learned in secret if he could. Then, he ran away and everything changed. Maybe it wasn't just her siblings who pushed her away, she sort of pushed them away as well. It was hard after Five was gone. She felt more alone than she ever did. Her sole confidant, the only one in the house who left like he was _hers_...just _gone._

She pressed her head against the glass and tried to focus on the road around them to determinate where the hell they were. Probably not too far from the city. She could see the woods close to the road. She caught the sign of _Blacklake_ so she knew they were heading south. She wondered if she should try something drastic like crash the car, but the thought of killing herself or hurting herself in the process scared her. Her siblings would probably try it. Then again they wouldn't even be in this situation. She was sure every one of them was more than capable of dealing with this man on their own in the few minutes.

Once again she turned to her kidnapper. So far she hadn't asked him about why he took her so this might as well be a good time as any.

'Is this about my father's death?'

The man blinked and looked at her for a moment before his eyes returned to the road, 'Why would you think that?'

'You kidnap me the same day they announce his death,' she said as a matter of fact.

The man stayed silent for a while, and she continued, 'Look if you're after money. I-I don't have any, and most of my siblings don't either.'

He made a dismissing sound but didn't comment on it.

Vanya watched his profile trying to determinate if she would get a reaction to help her understand why she was in this situation in the first place, 'Did one of my siblings hire you?'

His lips fell open for a moment before he closed his mouth again. So there was a connection, 'What? Did they want me out of the way because of the inheritance? Dad wouldn't leave me anything even if I was the last child alive.' She knew she closed that bridge the day she left and burnt it when she published the book.

He tapped his fingers against the wheel, 'This has nothing to do with what you think. Now shut up.'

She frowned a bit, 'But it does. Why else would you take me and yet keep me without harm? You wouldn't get money unless I'm alive and okay? How did you even found out about me I haven't been with my family in years,' she said feeling the familiar headache wondering if it was from the growing storm outside.

'Look, I told you, this has nothing to do with your family or dad so just stop talking,' he said clearly now annoyed his eyes looking at the road, and she shook her head trying to get closer to him, 'No, tell me, what is this about? Please!'

'Can't you just be quiet for a moment?' he asked, and she noted they got out of the main road.

'No, you kidnapped me I deserve to know why! Please! I just-I need to know. Did one of my siblings order you to kidnap me?' she asked the headaches getting worse.

'Is that what you think? That one of your siblings has it in them to kidnap you?' he asked his eyes now looking strange as he kept them on the road. The weather was getting worse almost dangerous.

'Well, it sure looks like it,' she said her eyes on him as she caught the smallest shift in his face before he looked at her, his face looking completely different. Not like the scary professional who held a gun to her stomach, not like the mocking man with a smirk from yesterday, not like the tired man on a job, or the soft man who was gently massaging her wrists and making sure she wouldn't cut her lip on the duct tape again. This man looked different...this man looked like a man who was revealing something incredibly vulnerable and secret to her, and it was enough to make someone like Vanya to look away, but she didn't.

Their eyes stayed upon one another, and the only thing which was running through Vanya's mind was that he had almost the same eye color as her lost brother did.

She blinked breaking the moment. She needed another pill. She was getting emotional again and feeling all that pain shoved inside from her childhood and loneliness.

As she looked away, she screamed as a large looking tree branch hit the front window.

* * *

**Then**

'Okay, spill it,' said Vanya as she turned around and found Five standing in her doorway. She could practically hear him glow. His usual cute and creepy smirk on his face.

'Spill what?' he asked and leisurely walked into her room toward her window looking outside acting all casual.

'Whatever it is you did,' she said and returned to her chemistry notes, 'I know you obviously have something to tell me.'

He put his hands behind his back, 'Well, if you must know, dear sister.'

She rolled her eyes and turned to look at him hiding her face from the camera behind her.

'We're going out tonight,' he told her, his voice lowered even if they knew dad wouldn't be able to hear them talk.

Her smile fell a bit, 'Allison is still not talking to me because of the clothes.'

Five clicked his tongue annoyed, 'Allison needs to grow up. It's not like you have a choice. Come on, let's just go out and enjoy yourself for once.'

She looked away for a moment not sure if she should be a part of their little out gathering, 'You sure the others would want me to go?'

'Who cares? I want you to go,' said Five now walking toward her, 'If anyone has a problem, he can run it by me, and if you have a problem, we don't even have to go with them. We can go anywhere you want.'

She thought about it for a moment before she smiled, 'Really?'

He shrugged his shoulders, 'Sure, it will be boring anyway. Might as well one of us enjoy it.'

She shoved him a bit but in good nature, 'Don't make fun of me.'

'I would never,' he assured in his fake voice, and she rolled her eyes before she nodded, 'Alright, what time do I need to be ready?'

'Just go to bed dressed, I will come to wake you,' he said.

'Promise?' she asked trying to see if he meant it even though she knew deep inside that he did.

His smirked formed into something softer, something which was reserved only for her, 'Promise. I would never leave without you.'

She believed him, and when he woke her up later that night and they snuck out, she was happy that she was did because he held up to his promise as he always did-

_-until he didn't_.

* * *

**Now**

Vanya woke up confused and a bit disoriented before the vacuum broke, and she could feel the pain inside her head. It was worse than before.

'Shit,' she cursed out loud feeling the cold air around her as she reached and touched the hurting spot only to find a piece of glass stuck into her forehead.

She let out a small sob as she pulled it out and looked around gathering what happened. A branch hit the front glass, and the man must have lost control of the vehicle.

He was still sitting next to her with his head against the side. He looked like he was breathing most likely just knocked out like her.

As if she heard Five's voice urging her to hurry, she undid her seatbelt only to realize she was still cuffed to the door.

She looked over at the man remembering he put the keys into his bag pocket. There was no way she could fetch those without waking him up, right?

Well, there was one way to find out.

Very carefully and too slowly she forced her hand behind him to the seat and then lowers trying not to grab his ass as she fished out the key quickly uncuffing her while checking if he woke up.

Once she did that, she got out of the car making as little noise as possible, the man still out cold.

She looked around. It was still raining, but it also looked like the storm settled down a bit. She wondered how long they were like this unconscious in the rain. It was cold, but also not so much. It didn't make sense.

They were in the woods, but she figured as much as she remembered him getting off the main road. Why the woods though? Vanya tried to find some sense into where was he taking her, but she had no idea.

She looked back at the man and then back to the road. It looked like a longer hike if she had to be on foot, but what other choice did she have?

She went around the car still looking back at the man.

Was she really going to leave him unconscious in the woods?

She stopped about ten steps from the car not sure why did she think at that moment to all those times her brother didn't leave her. Why did she torture herself with that? All that mattered was that in the end when it counted the most, he did leave, he ran away and left her all alone never looking back.

She turned back toward the car.

She could almost hear Five or maybe her own voice of reason telling her this was a stupid idea before she walked back to the car.

* * *

'Wake up,' she shook the man and took a step back. Nothing.

'I said wake up,' she shook him again this time getting a small groan her own voice rising. Well, it was better than nothing.

Once again Vanya stepped closer this time shaking him like a tree for apples before he caught her wrist in his in a move far more quickly than she would expect from someone who was out cold a few seconds ago.

'Let go of me,' she said and pressed his gun at his chest. She doubted this looked scary or gave her some sort of leverage over him, but she couldn't bring herself to press it against his head.

The man blinked several times before he opened his eyes fully and looked first at the gun and then at her.

'You don't have it in you.'

She frowned and pulled off the safety, her heart beating like a drum as if agreeing to his statement, 'Want to find out?'

She was surprised herself that it sounded far more confident than she felt. It was only the second time she ever held a gun. The first time was when Five sneaked one into her room after his practice and showed her how to load and turn off and on the safety. They didn't shot of course. How could they in the house full of superheroes, but Vanya honestly didn't want to? As thrilling as it felt to be a part of Five's world, of the Academy even if only for those few seconds when Five showed her what he learned, a gun was still a gun, and something inside her rebelled against the idea of holding it for too long or worse actually firing at someone.

The man looked at the gun again not impressed before he tried to touch his chest and realized she put her cuffs on him.

He looked at the cuffs and then back at her. She noticed yesterday, that even when she did something like try to escape or make things harder for him, he looked almost impressed like he was actually enjoying her attempts and the thrill they brought. He was either insane or usually very bored on his job if he found entertainment and joy in this. Vanya couldn't tell, and given that her head was pounding, she needed to take another pill, she wondered if she didn't have a concussion or broke a rib from the seatbelt, she wasn't in the mood to dive into her kidnapper's psyche.

'Can you walk?' she asked and stepped away as the man stepped out of the car, 'Looks like it.'

He looked at the damage in the front assuming the same thing as her, that the car was no longer able to drive and then looked at her, 'I supposed since you're walking around, you're not hurt either.'

She nodded, 'I'm fine.'

He seemed to be almost glad for it before his face became unreadable again and he asked, 'So what now?'

'We have to walk back to the road and get help,' she said and he looked down at the cuffs and back at her, 'By help you mean police?'

She didn't answer because honestly, she didn't know. She should have meant the police, right? She should go to them, right? That was the normal thing to do when you escape your kidnapper or capture your kidnapper, right? You find the police? But the thought didn't calm her down.

_Eight days_

Well, just six now. She wondered what it meant. What he meant when he said he would let her go and explain it all. Was it her siblings? He said it wasn't about the money, and when she said she didn't know if any of her siblings would have it in them to kidnapper her for whatever reason it was like something strange cross his face.

They walked back to the main road for almost twenty minutes. She was genuinely surprised when he opened the trunk and picked up her violin case putting it over his shoulder. The whole gesture was so bizarre she couldn't even comment it. What was he doing? Was he a kidnapper with a heart or something? He didn't have a problem stuffing her into a trunk and threatening her, but he took her violin as if he knew how much it meant for her.

She tried to keep her head straight even with the pain and whatever stupid fantasies the space in her head was making up in the haze of her Stockholm syndrome.

_He kidnapped her!_

They continued to walk and the Vanya tried to think what to do next when a black car with no plates stopped not far from them.

Both stopped and two men came outside waving, Vanya felt a familiar storm inside her she already did once before. A dreadful memory came creeping in.

'Ms. Hargreeves,' called one of the men, and she blinked confused before she looked over at her kidnapper who looked very tense all of the sudden. He didn't show it, but it was like the stress was coming from him in waves making her feel worse and even more anxious. It was raining harder now.

'I'm special agent Morrow and this is special agent Grayson,' said the man for some reason all too cheerful.

'We have been looking everywhere for you,' he said and Vanya couldn't help, but felt like he was one of those men who were just sleazy. When he looked from her to her kidnapper, his smile turned into a grin.

'I see you managed to deal with the situation on your own. Well done,' he started to walk toward them, and for some reason, Vanya found it like from a bad thriller how he looked cheerful while the other man stayed stone-silent the whole time.

Her kidnapper suddenly stepped in front of her blocking her way from the men in black who turned up in front of them, 'What are you doing?'

'Don't trust them,' he said and Vanya let out a humorless chuckle probably due all which happened these past few days. She must have been losing her mind, 'Oh really? I'm not supposed to trust the FBI?'

'They're not FBI. They're here to keep you locked up until April the 1st and then make you do something horrible,' he said, and once again she felt her head hit with the sharp pain. She needed to take a pill.

She narrowed her eyes, 'What are you talking about? And aren't you doing the same thing? Keeping me for eight days?'

'Yes, but not drugged and locked up,' he said his back still toward her as the men started to approach them one pulling out a gun.

'Why is he-'

'Get down,' snapped her kidnapper as he covered her from that first shot.

'RUN!' he shouted while she heard in the background the other man arguing with the one who shot, 'Are you insane? We need her alive!'

They rushed to the woods the men no doubt following them until they reached the first larger tree, 'Uncuff me now.'

He snapped already grabbing the gun from her hand, 'I-'

'Don't even joke about losing it,' he warned her just as she finally managed to pull it out of her shirt pocket, 'Here.'

Once she uncuffed him he gave her case and forced her to sit on the ground, 'Stay here. If you hear anyone but me run, alright?'

She wanted to scream that it wasn't alright. None of this was alright, she had no idea what was happening. So her kidnapper wasn't a kidnapper but actually a saver?

'_Stay here,'_ he squeezed her shoulder and for a moment she thought she should have tell him _something-anything_ before he ran back to where they came from.

She pulled the violin case closer to her chest breathing hard as she heard a gunshot in the nearby distance trying to comprehend all which was happening just too freaking fast for her unsteady heart. She felt tears in her eyes again not knowing how to deal with any of it, as she heard another gunshot.

_Drug her and keep her for eight days before they would make her do something horrible_.

She felt sick to her stomach at the thought.

Without thinking, she grabbed her pills and swallowed one hoping it would ease the headache and the feelings of what was just happening before she thought she heard someone approach and started to run in fear.

Due to the wet grass, she slipped and unluckily fell with her knee against a rock immediately feeling that she abraded her knee on it.

She let out a cry when someone grabbed her elbow and spun her around only to find her kidnapper looking down at her, 'Jesus, you're impossible. Did you seriously hurt your leg?'

She threw her head against the wet grass not even caring at that moment just grateful that it was him and not those other men. Boy, did the tables turned?

The man rolled his eyes before he easily got her off the ground. He was solid sure, but he looked lankier than muscular. Then again, she was much of a weight to be lifted.

He took her violin case and picked her up. If she had some romantic fantasy about him carrying her bridal style he quickly chased it away as he put her over his other shoulder head upside down.

'Hey, no, put me down!' she tried to break free, but he only adjusted her better and carried on, 'Don't make me put you down.'

She stopped trying after a while and simply accepted the fact that she would have to let him carry her like this toward their car at least. She couldn't see the men anywhere, which made her wonder if he hid their bodies. She had no illusion of them being alive. She heard the shots and saw a very bloody rock as the man carried her.

He easily set her down to the seat and put the case to the back still being so oddly gentle with it. Her most beloved belonging.

When he came to the drivers' seat, Vanya looked at him, 'Do you have a name? Something other I can call you than _kidnapper_?'

He started the car not looking at her, 'Kidnapper is fine.'

She looked away feeling embarrassed for some reason like she just outed herself toward a crush or made a move. Honestly, she didn't know. Maybe she just lost her mind.

All in all, she pulled the little bottle out of her pocket and took another pill keeping her eyes on the window as they drove away. She lost count of how many she took due to the stress. Soon enough the pill kicked in and took away the feeling of anxiety and everything else leaving her just to sit in the car looking outside.

* * *

They drove for what felt like hours, but Vanya's mind didn't let her dwell on it until the man finally stopped the car in front of a small looking cabin.

He helped her in this time only supporting her instead of caring like a sack of potatoes.

Vanya looked around the small cabin as her kidnapper went around the shelves and everything. Since he was occupied with something else, she took her moment to look at her knee.

Only she could hurt her knee while running away from men with guns by slipping. She felt like an idiot as the pill was wearing off. She might as well take another one.

'I found a first aid kit,' he said and set the little white box down before he kneeled in front of her.

She swallowed a bit, once again recognizing the softness from yesterday. Why was he soft with her sometimes? He carried her violin case and made sure she was alright? He killed men who wanted to drug her at least if she could believe what he said. He always made sure she was alright.

She could still feel the lipstick in her pocket. The one he bought her.

His fingers moved over her skin so delicately not like someone who just killed bad guys, but like a _lover_ would.

The numbness was broken as she felt her cheeks heating up, but luckily he didn't notice as she tried to calm down. She was too emotional. Too much had happened in the past three days. She was dehydrated, hungry and tired. This made no sense. None of it.

Did he like her? Was that why he chose not to keep her drugged like those others were planning? Was he with them? Against them? Why did he kidnap her? Why did he rescue her? Why did he act like he cared one more and then not at all the next?

Why did she care? Why hasn't she run away? Why hasn't she left him in the car and took her chances? Or why didn't she care that he killed those men, and just took it in like a fact? Why was this all happening to her?

As he worked on her knee, she asked, 'What happens in eight days?'

He continued to work but actually answered, 'If you stay with me nothing.'

'And if I leave or get taken?' she asked after a second trying to read his face, but it was too guarded, too unfamiliar for Vanya to see anything.

'The end of the world as you know it,' he said and looked up at her before he returned to her knee.

'What does that mean?' she asked desperately for some sense in all this madness, and he sighed, 'You wouldn't understand. You wouldn't believe me.'

She put her hand over his, the one on her knee. Her hand was much smaller. She could never hind his hand if she wanted to, _'Please.'_

He stopped and looked at her knee for the longest of moments before he looked at her, 'In six days at 21:38 you are supposed to end the world.'

Vanya swallowed a bit. That was a very intense and terrifying idea, and she didn't understand it one bit, 'H-how?'

'With powers,' he looked outside and nodded at the rain which was once again getting worse as if mimicking the storm and chaos inside her mind, _'Your powers.'_

**Pokračovanie nabudúce**

* * *

**A.N: Thanks for the support, reading and the feedback. It's great to know someone liked your story, idea and etc. I was totally planning 1 chapter a day, but my boyfriend and I got hooked on the new show on Amazon Boys, and yesterday I got totally busy so I didn't manage to finish the chapter until now.**


	4. Day Four

**Now**

It was around 2 A.M.

Five was washing out the blood from his hands in the small kitchen sink of the cabin they were currently in while peeking at Vanya through the mirror in front of him.

She hadn't moved a muscle since he finished talking. He told her about the apocalypse and her part it in. He told her he worked for the Commission but also was a member of a group that wanted to stop it. He told her almost all there was expect the one thing which he knew he couldn't.

_You don't belong with her anymore_.

He thought to himself as he cleaned his hands. He killed two agents in the woods. This was who he was. A killer, not a member of the Umbrella Academy, or a brother to his sibling, or her friend. He was someone else. He didn't belong in the life she was living now. A simple life, an ordinary life. A life without blood on her hands.

He tried not to think about it. What was the point anyway? He would only cause himself to be more confused, and he didn't really need that right now. He needed to work and focus on the mission. Not on whatever he was slowly starting to feel when he was with her. She didn't know who he was and couldn't know. It would complete things even more than they already were. He was leaving. That was the only way this could end for the both of them.

So the Commission knew what he did and was after them. He hoped they would have more time but it wasn't like he wasn't expecting it. He was lucky they didn't find them that the first day given how sloppy he got with her kidnapping. All in all, it was unavoidable to make contact and to end it with killing. He wondered what she thought of him now? She tried to talk to him in the car, but he shot her down. She didn't need to grow more attached to him than she already did, but seeing how clueless, shaken and confused she was. How her knee was hurt and her forehead, he just...he budged and told her everything. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but at the moment, he felt that he might have a better chance to get her to cooperate if she knew the risks and knew he was on her side.

Five turned around just as Vanya pulled out her bottle of pills, 'Don't you think you had enough of those?' he asked. It was true.

It was either because she was too shaken or because the pills were really a placebo only numbing down her emotions, not her powers. Still, within the last couple of hours she already took too many in his opinion and her powers were still active. The raining, the storm, the branch in the window. All her, he had no doubt. She shouldn't take another one. It was pointless to control her emotions if her powers were still slipping through her fingers like this.

Maybe that could help. If he got to her sooner and helped her control her powers, wouldn't be the ultimate solution to this riddle? His blood ran cold as he thought all the creative ways, the Commission could have gotten her to use them anyway. He could think up at least twenty and torturing information out of people wasn't his usual task.

She didn't answer though only continued to try and open the bottle before Five rushed to her and snatched it from her, 'You had enough.'

'I need my pills,' she said and tried to reach for them putting her hand on his arm. She was five feet of nothing did she really expect to be able to take them from him. She was Vanya of course she did. People often thought she was small and weak, and Five did as well, but the way they did. He knew she had something inside her. A fight, an instinct, a drive. It was something which kept her going. She tried to escape so many times. She continued to live day by day even if she was lonely. Something inside her maybe the power which ended the world, maybe just her personality which couldn't be numb down by the pills, was a _fighter_. And maybe with how she was looking at him now trying to get to the pills, Five was finding himself to be just a little bit _attracted to her._

'No,' he said in a commanding voice. She had enough. He remembered when she took too many as a kid, it wasn't good for her and they weren't doing anything for her. It was just in her head now.

'Give me back my pills,' she pushed at him hard, but he kept the pills in his hand while Vanya tried to get them from him pushing at him and pulling his arm.

She had very little chance against him as he easily kept her in place holding her still until she surprised him once again. This time he didn't feel proud or smirk when she kicked him into the nuts and used his pain to get to the bottle. Looks like it wasn't always thrilling and amusing when she tried to escape him.

'I need them. I need them not to feel anything!' she snapped at him as he grabbed her side and the two of them ended up in the ground.

His side hurt some more now probably from the fall.

'They're not working-'

'LET ME GO! LEAVE ME ALONE!' she shouted as she managed to get enough away from him to free her hands and finally open the small bottle. Unfortunately, that was the moment he got a better hold of her waists and yanked her back toward him. Her back pressed against his chest and all the pills from the open bottle flew out and scattered on the floor.

'GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME!' she shrieked more panicked and emotional than Five ever saw her. It was a horrifying found.

'Calm down!' he pulled her closer.

'No! You're lying! It's all a lie! It's not true! It's not real! It can't be!' she continued to repeat as she was trying to break free from his hold and get to the pills acting like some junky.

But maybe in a way she was. All her life the pills were the only things protecting her from her anxiety and stress and any negative emotion. If she felt sad or lonely all she had to do was take a pill and all of that was numb down, taken away. Not feeling anything was something Five was familiar with. It was what he forced upon himself whenever he killed someone for the mission, to secure the timeline. It was a necessity. He couldn't imagine doing what he did if he could feel the pain and guilt from it. For Vanya, it was the same. She couldn't function without the pills feeling all the sadness and panic from what he just told her.

The items from the shelves started to fly out and then fall down no doubt caused by Vanya.

'I'm ordinary. I'm just me...I'm not...I'm not special,' she started to cry, 'I didn't do anything...I'm not...I'm not..._special._'

He pushed her closer his hands around her waists and chest pulling her as close as possible one hand on her neck as he felt that now she wasn't screaming just crying.

'Come on,' he said lowering his voice knowing it would smooth her a bit, 'It's all going to be alright. It's fine now. Take a deep breath. You don't need them-'

'Yes, I do...I need...I need-'

'I'm here,' he said before he could stop himself knowing it wasn't a good idea the moment he said it. He couldn't tell her that. He couldn't make it sound like she could trust him or count on him when he couldn't stay. He was such an idiot. He was just going to leave again, and he would make it just as painful as he had no doubt it was. And yet he couldn't control it as he said, 'I'm here, I got you.'

She stopped trashing and instead gripped the hand on her neck harder as she continued to cry, 'It's not real...I need...my pills.'

He closed his eyes holding her close as possible for a couple of moments calming himself down as well as he was incredibly tired from all the events of the last few days and his side still hurt from when one of those agents got him to the ground and kicked him. He was more fit than when he was in his original body, but he still had his weak spots.

He opened his eyes. Vanya was softly sobbing now in his arms. His nose was pressed against her hair. It still smelled the same even if her shampoo was now whatever they had in the motel.

He breathed in a bit before he heard her say her voice as small as ever, 'Did I do that?'

He looked to the side to the mess on the floor the pills and various items from the nearby shelves and table were all over the floor and one window was cracked.

'Yes,' there was no point in lying about it now.

She was quiet for a moment before she pressed the back of her head against his shoulders, 'I need the pills.'

'They're not helping anymore,' he told her, 'You're in too much stress for them to work.'

'Well whose fault is that?' she asked but her voice was small that it was barely made as angry. She also didn't lean away or try to break free anymore. She just remained there in his arms and he continued to hold her. He held her in his arms in that moment like it didn't matter. Like none of who he was or what was his mission matter, and he could allow himself to hold her like this and give her as much comfort as he could and she needed. He held her at least now like he could almost be himself again. It was almost too much for him though. If she asked him...if in that moment as he had her warm body pressed against his and her hair in front of his nose, she asked him who he was, he would give in. He would tell her and sealed his and hers fate as he had no doubt how it would end if she knew.

'What happens after?' she asked finally after they once again fell into that silence.

_I will leave and you will never see me again_.

That was he should have told her. He had to make it clear they weren't in any kind of relationship. He just kidnapped her to save the world. That all. She couldn't know who he was. She couldn't know who he really was and how he felt. She wouldn't be able to let him go. He had no doubt that if she found out, or figured it out, she would try to make him stay put all that pain she felt when was gone on him. He knew she would talk, beg and the end he wouldn't be able to deny her like always and he would give in and _stay_. Like with everything. The only reason why it worked so far was that she knew he was her kidnapper, so whenever she demanded or asked for something he could let himself be that and not give in, but if she knew... If she looked at him like before. The way she used to when they were kids which made his face feel warm and his stomach jumped and everything made sense and yet no sense at all, he would give in and stay. But he couldn't do that. He couldn't stay because he didn't belong here, not with his family, and definitely not with her. He was someone else now. He wasn't the brother she knew, loved, and lost. He was a killer, an agent for the Commission, a man who starved for forty-five years in the apocalypse with no one but a mannequin for a companion. He was too different now.

'You will continue to live your life however way you want to,' he said finally.

There was a momentary pause before he heard her ask, 'What about you?'

It felt like she asked _what about us_, but Five forced himself to ignore it.

'I will leave,' he said as he ran through all the reasons why he couldn't stay. He felt her shift for a second and inch, but ultimately she didn't say anything taking his answer as an answer to whatever question she really wanted to ask.

She let go of his hand on her neck and tried to get out of his hold slowly. This time he let her feeling that whatever tiny bit of trust she felt for him was a bit cracked now.

She got up looking at the mess. Her eyes looked different now. Still brown, but not as warm, not as alive, they were distant, like she was miles away when she asked, 'Should we clean it?'

* * *

They picked up the items which weren't too damaged or broken and threw the rest out. The cabin looked used but not recently. Five could only hope the owners wouldn't show up soon. There wasn't any food in the cabin, but the assholes had some leftovers in the truck.

For tonight or today, it would do and once they catch a few hours of sleep, Five planned for them to go to the store together.

It was obvious that whatever fight had Vanya left in her, go suck out given what happened and what she learned about herself. They threw away her pills as well, but it was like she could number herself by her thoughts pretty well now.

He wondered if he should cuff her or not before she surprised him by taking the pair and cuffed herself to the side of the table in front of the couch. Five decided to take the chair. There wasn't anything else to sleep in so they had to deal.

She was very quiet as she was the first day, but unlike then when she was eyeing him non-stop, observing every move he made, now she wouldn't even look at him just at her hands. He knew he caused chaos inside her mind and doubts. He could only hope she wouldn't spiral and lose herself completely inside her head completely. There was still the injection in a leather cover in the car which the agents had for her, but Five felt himself sick at the thought of doing that to her.

Five woke up around the lunchtime close to the evening only to find Vanya sitting on the couch looking outside the window the cuffs gone, but she was still there. It was much later than he intended to wake up, and he felt quite tired too. They were walking through rain and they were forced to sleep in wet clothes not to mention his little adventure with Vanya in the tub. He hadn't been sick in a couple of years but that didn't meant he couldn't be now in the most unfortunate time ever.

'There's no point in you having them. You're smart even to consider the risks,' he told her but once again she didn't say anything just absently watched.

He felt something inside him rebel against this image of her. Vanya was alive. Even when she was scared or annoyed and humored him with her attempts to escape she was full of life. With others, she might have been shy but with him, she was very open and brave revealing all those dark corners of her mind to him. Even when she didn't know who he was, she was showing what was going on in her mind and what she felt. Now, however, she was different, empty like a shell, not a person.

He wished he could shake her and demand her to act like herself again, but he couldn't ask her of that when he himself was different.

_You don't belong with her_ _anymore._

Five stood up, 'Let's go to the store. We need supplies if we're staying here for the next four and a half days.'

She didn't look at him, but still got to her feet and went for the door not even bothering to take her violin case or the cuffs.

Assuming they were coming back it would be logical to leave the case behind, but Five knew better than to leave it all on assumptions. They might need to find a new place, or run into some troubles along the way.

He went to take the case from the floor, just as Vanya opened the door and let out a startled noise.

Five quickly straightened and watched, his blood going cold once more and his brain working twice as fast as he saw a man pointing a rifle at Vanya's head as she raised her hands at instinct.

'Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in Joe's cabin?' asked the man, and Five raised his hands as well feeling his side hurting again.

A civilian not one of the commission. Unless it was a cover, but Five doubted it. If he was with the commission, their main interested would be to secure Vanya and kill him. Not the other way.

Vanya took a step back, but the man didn't lower his weapon. He must have figured she would be the weaker of the two and Five would have no choice, but to surrender.

'I'm really sorry,' he started trying to sound scared which even if he hated to admit he was a bit. He wouldn't show it. This was an act which he allowed the man to see, but inside he felt uneasy. If he was with the commission, Five would be sure he wouldn't hurt Vanya, but this was a civilian, stranger if he spooked him anything could happen, and with the rifle still pointed at Vanya's panicked face, Five knew it wouldn't be good.

'There was a storm and we needed a shelter for the night,' explained Five quickly sounding as worried as possible, 'Please, put the gun away from my girlfriend. You can check. We didn't take anything. We just slept here.'

The man didn't lower the gun, but now he turned his attention fully to Five which was a good thing, 'Why are Joe's things in the trashcan outside?'

'There was a mess when we came,' said Vanya suddenly, her voice was shaking a bit as was she from the gun directed at her, 'Uh, the window was opened.' She was a quick thinker. Since she was supposed to be stressed and scared the lie was convincing.

'Joe always locks the window before he leaves,' said the man looking at her again suspicious. Apparently, it wasn't convincing enough to the man.

Five cut in, 'It was opened and cracked. See for yourself.'

The man returned his gaze to him and where Five was pointing with his hands. Five still had the gun in tugged in his pants, and two of the agents he took and hide in the car, but unless the man finally put the gun away from Vanya's head he couldn't shot and put her in danger.

The man lowered the gun to Vanya's chest before he motioned for her to start walking toward Five which she did as quickly as possible. The man followed.

Once she was close, Five grabbed her wrist and put her behind him like before still holding her hand, 'You okay?'

She shook weakly still keeping her eyes on the man, 'No.'

She was clearly being honest and meant everything which had to happen not just the man in front of them now.

Five offered her a short nod before he looked at the man.

'You can check,' he repeated, 'we didn't take anything. We just needed a place to stay and now we'll be on our way.'

'How do I know it wasn't you to break Joe's things?' asked the man, 'Maybe you broke the window too.'

'Well, I guess you will just have to trust us,' said Five already sensing it would a problem with this man.

'Pay for the damage,' said the man suddenly and Five frowned, 'Excuse me?'

'You heard me. Pay for the damage. A hundred bucks. You spent the night you might as well offer pay for it' he repeated and Five felt Vanya broke free from his hold only to link her fingers with his, 'It's fine.'

'No, it's not,' said Five. She clearly must have missed the part where he left most of the things in their previous car. He had some cash on him, but he wasn't too keen on giving it to the guy. The other agents maybe had some in the car, but there were also the guns there which he absolutely did not want the man to see. If it was just him, he would take the man out and write the incident under collateral, but with Vanya here. He hesitated. A part of him hesitated for her to see how he would kill someone. Even with those agents. Even if he knew they wouldn't hurt her since she was so important to the mission, he still forced her to stay away so she wouldn't _see_ him kill anyone.

'Just give him the money,' she whispered her voice a bit high from fear of what would happen now given so much had happened before.

'No, we're short on money and we didn't break anything. We're not giving you a hundred dollars,' said Five firmly already letting go of Vanya's hand to take the gun from his pants.

'What's that?' asked the man nodding at the violin case on the ground.

Five took a step closer hoping the man wasn't thinking what he was, 'Nothing which would interest you.'

'One of you play?' he asked again and Vanya spoke, 'Yes, I do.'

'So an exchange then. For the broken goods,' said the man and Five shook his head, 'Absolutely not. Not to mention the case itself caused more than anything of the things which were broken, and we didn't break any of them,' said Five frowning at the man. He could see that even if there weren't any broken things the man just wanted to abuse the situation and get some extra cash. He was no better than a common thief, but there was no way Five would let him get Vanya's violin. It was her most beloved possession growing up and the care which she carried it even now made it clear it stayed that way. He was ruining her life and mind. He was giving her more trauma in the last four days than dad did in decades of living under the same roof. So no, Five was not letting her lose the one thing she still had and cared for.

'If you want let's call the cops,' lied Five confident, 'accuse us of trespassing but we're not leaving you the violin.'

The man watched him for a moment, probably to be able to tell if he was bluffing or not. He must have sensed Five was serious because all of a sudden he grabbed the case and on his own.

'Hey!' called Five feeling Vanya took the back of his shirt, 'Leave it.'

'No!' he snapped at her and then looked at the man who was still holding the rifle, 'That doesn't belong to you. It belongs to her so let it go.'

The man pointed the gun at him, 'What's fair is fair.'

Five took the gun from his pants and pushed Vanya behind him more, 'Give it back.'

'You broke Joe's stuff,' repeated the man.

'Let him have it,' said Vanya suddenly grabbing Five's wrist reminding him of all those years before when Dad tried to take her violin from her because she didn't play as hard as he wanted her too. Five fought him and got her to keep it. This would be the same.

The man shook his head again, and Five decided to screw it.

He pushed Vanya to the side causing her to fall behind the couch and out of the shot while he pulled the gun at the man.

* * *

**Then**

Five was on his way to the kitchen when he heard dad's voice coming from, _Vanya's room_. Even if it wasn't loud, it couldn't be a good thing. Dad rarely had something nice to say to her these days, so Five quickly let go of his idea to have a snack and simple went to see what was going on.

'I'm sorry,' said Vanya who was holding onto her violin case as dad was standing in front of her with his back to the door and therefore to Five.

'Consider it your own fault, number Seven. You should have practised more,' he said and started to reach for the violin case while Vanya obedient went to give it to him.

'What are you doing?' asked Five stepping inside and observing the situation.

Dad turned around to spare him a single look, 'This doesn't concern you, number Five. Please, let us.'

He turned back to Vanya, 'Number Seven, the violin.'

'Why are you taking it away from her?' asked Five feeling upset. Vanya cared for her violin so much. She always practiced whenever she could much to the annoyance of their siblings. Their schedules were filled with missions, and trainings and school. All she had was her violin and in Five's humble opinion she was _damn good_ in it. Why was he asking for it now? He was the one who gave it to her.

'Number Five, I believe I told you to mind your own business,' said their father.

'You gave it to her just to take it away?' he asked full on calling dad on it.

He turned around and looked at him. Dad rarely showed anger, but Five could see the wrinkle between his eyes he usually got whenever he annoyed him with his newest theory or he was being too _difficult _as their father liked to put it.

'Number Five-'

'You gave it to her for a reason,' said Five knowing it might earn him punishment like missing dinner or two, but he still continued, 'You wanted her to practise, and that's all she does. Maybe you should just listen to her more. She has gotten pretty good since she started.'

He kept his eyes on dad even though he could see Vanya in the corner of his eyes shaking her head begging him to stop so he wouldn't get into trouble because of her. Too late for that.

He waited until dad didn't look at Vanya and spoke, 'Tomorrow, Number Seven you shall show me your _progress_. I will decide whether you are doing enough to keep the violin.'

Vanya's eyes were wide and shining. It was obvious she was a few moments from crying before she nodded accepting the conditions.

Dad shot him a quick look before he left the room and Five wondered if he should prepare for the extra hell of training or just let himself be surprised. There was no point in spoiling the whole day when he knew he would get punished later anyway.

Vanya quickly put her case on the bed before she rushed toward him. She took his hands into hers looking into his eyes. Her Bambi eyes so big and scared, 'Five, why did you do that? He will make you suffer during practice.'

He shrugged his shoulder, 'Doesn't matter. Show him how great you are tomorrow so he will feel like an idiot for wanting to take it away from you. It will be worth it.'

Vanya watched him for a moment before she leaned forward and planted a quick kiss to his cheek making it burn with a sudden wave of heat. She sometimes caused that reaction with her gestures of gratitude or if she smiled at him in a certain way. He wondered what it meant, but at that moment he was too happy for her to care.

He blinked at her before he smirked.

'Thank you, Five. You're my hero.'

* * *

**Now**

_You're my hero._

Wasn't that what he always wanted to be for her? Wasn't that the reason he couldn't let this in anyone else's hands? He had to be the one to save Vanya and the world. He had to be the one to keep her safe.

_She was his sister_.

Even if he tried to push it all on the fact that he was the best and the only one who could do it, he knew the truth. He cared for her too much. She was his Vanya. She was his best friend growing up and he was hers. She was the sole reason he didn't lose his mind at the beginning when he found her book and read her words almost like she was there talking to him. She sounded so sad and lonely, just like he was. There were the same. They always suffered the same.

He just wanted to do one good thing for her, one last thing, before he would be gone, out of her life leaving her to have a good future and life. A better life than she ever could. A life she deserved.

'What did you do?!' she screamed at him as she pushed him away from the man lying dead on the ground.

He tried to take her violin case. Five knew it was all she had even when she was a kid and that feeling only grew as she got older at least from what she wrote in her book. It was all she ever really had and that man tried to take it away from her, Five couldn't let him. He didn't want to kill him, but the man tried to aim at her and Five lost it for good.

He felt his side hurting again. Did he get shot? The man didn't fire. Was his rifle even loaded?

'He wasn't going to shoot us!' continued Vanya pushing at his shoulder in hysteria from what he did.

Why did his side hurt so much?

Five looked away from the man's dead eyes and to his side. He was bleeding. _A lot_.

When did that happen?

When the man kicked him? Did he have a knife hidden in the tip of his boot? He heard about an agent like that. He remembered he heard the Handler mention a man who used it as a trick. He cut his victims with a little knife. It didn't even hurt too much at first so the person didn't notice he was bleeding out until he was too late.

'Say something!' shouted Vanya again shaking him a bit before she got up her hands leaving his arm, 'You're a monster. He was just a random guy. He probably had a family and friends. He just wanted to help out a friend and you killed him! He didn't stand a chance and you killed him!'

He felt he was losing consciousness fast.

He didn't look at her. His eyes returned to the man. He was dead. He killed him. She was right. He just wanted to take the violin case. If he aimed at her it was just instinct. He wouldn't have shot them. Five knew so as he took that first step toward the man with a gun. It probably wasn't even loaded. But Five was a killer and he acted like he always did.

_You don't belong with her. _

He knew that. He knew that all this time. He couldn't stay. That was why he couldn't stay and had to push her away. Keep her safe for the next eight days and then leave that was what he was meant to do. But he thought...fuck even still he thought for a second or semi-second when her sleeping face was facing him or when she smiled for a moment at something. Or when she looked at him her face clear of any hate or fear he thought maybe-just fucking maybe even if only in his twisted mind-

_He could stay with her_.

_He could belong with her again. _

_They could be together again_.

He heard her footsteps leaving. She probably had enough of him and the whole situation as she should. She would most likely take the car and go to the nearest sheriff station or payphone and call home. Luther or Pogo would be there because of the funeral. Maybe someone was already looking for her and she would tell them she got kidnapped and they would come to pick her up and maybe he would be dead by then so he wouldn't have to deal with their questions and emotions.

Maybe it would be for the best...

It would be better if she was the one doing the leaving after all. That way Five wouldn't be tempted to follow her like he was now.

He closed his eyes already drifting away.

'_Vanya, I'm sorry...for everything.'_

And with that he was gone.

* * *

**Then**

Five was back from a mission. He was too tired to do anything and just wanted to lay down and catch a few hours of sleep. Everyone was tired, and they were allowed to rest from dad so everyone sort of got into their room.

On his way to his, he peeked into Vanya's but her door was closed. Sometimes he just liked to see her after a mission. He wasn't sure why. He didn't like rubbing in her face that they went somewhere without her. He didn't need to do that. He didn't also need to talk about the mission to vent well alright only sometimes, but it was more than that. Five just...he just sometimes wanted to _see _her after a mission. He felt better if he did. Maybe to know that she was safe, or to know there was still someone who was innocent, or maybe because she was Vanya, but he liked to see her after a mission.

'I heard her play in the study,' mumbled Diego as he walked pass him.

Five gave him a short nod before he got to his room. He was almost dead on his feet, but even so, he closed his door and made one jump into her room. Diego was right it was empty, but Five didn't care. He simply climbed into her bed and closed his eyes sleep stealing him in a matter of seconds maybe even before his head actually hit the pillow.

He didn't dream of anything, and he didn't know how long he was out, but he woke up to the feeling of soft fingers brushing his hair and digging lightly into his skull. It felt _good_. He liked the feeling it brought him.

Even if his eyes were closed, he knew who the fingers belonged to, 'Sorry for stealing your bed.'

The caressing slowed down for a second before it returned to its normal speed, 'I'm glad you did. I'm glad you're home and okay.'

He smiled and nuzzled a bit against her thigh his eyes still closed enjoying the feeling of her fingers in his hair.

'Can I stay a bit long?' he asked feeling tired once again. He wanted to sleep a bit more.

'Of course,' replied Vanya her fingers never stopping, 'However long you want to.'

_Forever_

He remembered thinking in that moment before the sleep took him away again.

* * *

**Now**

Five woke up to familiar sensation of Vanya running her long and gentle fingers through his hair. It was the same. It felt the same. He _loved_ it just the same. He didn't even have to open his eyes to know it was her. He never let anyone do that to him but her so he knew her touch well enough. It was burnt into his brain. When he was still in the apocalypse, sometimes he would wake up to the phantom feeling of her fingers brushing his hair like she was there a second ago. He knew it wasn't real, but it still felt real enough for him. It made him feel better even back then, and even if it was just his own illusion. It helped.

He looked up and sure enough he found her as she was looking out of the window her fingers never pausing in their little demonstration.

They were inside a car, the one he stole from the agents, he was lying with his head in her lap while she was sitting against the back looking out of the window.

He groaned a bit the pain from his side reminding him all of which happened.

Vanya looked down at him, hearing the noise. Her thoughts were an absolute mystery to him, but her eyes were calm and alive again. Whatever storm she had inside her before had passed.

They watched each other before she opened her mouth, 'Welcome back, Five.'

**Pokračovanie nabudúce.**

* * *

**A.N: Thank you for reading and the support if you want leave some feedback.**


	5. Day Five

**Then**

'It doesn't sound very…American,' said Seven now Vanya as she was sitting on Five's bed while he was working on his equations ruining the walls dad finally gave up trying to paint.

'Probably Slavic,' commented Five without stopping his writing.

Mom was tasked by dad the other day to give them names as the Umbrella Academy would publically appear soon, and he didn't want to people outside to think they were weird for having numbers as names.

'Yes, but why though? I mean the others have very American names even Ben,' she hugged her knees. She kicked down her shoes before she sat on his bed. She was never making the same mistake of jumping on it with her shoes on. She wouldn't hear the end of it. Five was so weird sometimes.

He finally stopped writing, but didn't turn around so she didn't get to see his expression.

'I thought you would be glad you got a name,' he said, and Sev-Vanya wondered why wasn't he looking at her or if he was just in the process of thinking what to write next.

'I am!' she said quickly, 'I was _so_ scared she wouldn't have one for me. You know that.'

She put her feet down on the floor again, 'I'm just curious. I'm not being ungrateful.'

It took a moment before he turned around to look at her, he was smirking now and Vanya could tell he wasn't a moment ago as she saw how straight his shoulders were again, 'Good. Because I think the name suits you very much.'

She beamed at him immediately feeling her face going a bit hot. She was never good with praise even from him. Sometimes _especially_ from him.

'_Thank you.'_

'Of course,' he turned back around, '_Vanya._'

* * *

**Now**

She was left standing in the doorway breathing hard as she for a moment thought it was just her mind playing tricks on her. She was in severe stress during the last few days. She was kidnapped, tried to escape, was in a car crash, was almost shot at twice, found out she had some sort of insane powers which were supposed to end the world, and now saw with her own eyes someone got murdered. So yes, Vanya had a hell of a stressful couple of days. So it was only fair if she assumed she must have been imagining things when she heard it.

'_Vanya, I'm sorry…for everything._'

A second ago, she was ready to leave him there on the ground and run to the nearest police station and call her siblings or fucking _anything_ just not to stay with him one more minute. A second ago she was ready to put this all and _him_ behind her and ran into traffic than deal with all of this. A second ago she was determinate that he was a killer and kidnapper and she wanted to get as far from him as possible.

And then she heard it.

'_Vanya, I'm sorry…for everything._'

It was the first time he said her name. The absolute first time he said her first name.

She paused in track in the doorway looking in front of her and breathing hard because it sounded….it sounded…it made him sound like _him_.

Very slowly she started to turn around like she was already imaging that when she would look the man would magically turn into her thirteen-year-old brother who ran away seventeen years ago.

He was laying on the ground now. Whatever was wrong with him must have caused him to lose consciousness as he wasn't moving. Maybe he was hurt. Maybe he was hurt before and didn't tell her?

She swallowed harder than ever and started to slowly walk toward him.

_This isn't him. This isn't him. This can't be Five._

In her mind, she had a clear image of her brother. She remembered his cocky smirk and intelligent green eyes. She remembered his straightened posture and the way he tended to put his hands behind his back.

Vanya knew Five. Back then they were the closest. They were best friends and each other favorite people in the mansion. She knew him like the back of her hand and he knew her. There was no way this man could be Five. She would know. She would recognize her favorite brother and best friend. She had to.

She was just going to check and see it was _not_ him because how the hell could it be him? He would never do this to her. He would never kidnapper her and let her go through all of this. He would never-

She took the man's wrist and pulled up his sleeve.

_No tattoo_

She looked at the single scar on the side of it, but apart from that, there was nothing. His wrist was tattoo-free just like her own.

It wasn't until that first tear ran down her cheek and fall on his wrist that she realized she was crying.

Why? Why was she crying when she knew it wouldn't be him? It was just her mind that was filled with Five lately that gave her such a ridiculous idea that it would. Why? Because he said her name almost identically to the way Five used to or she thought?

And yet she gripped his wrist without a tattoo as hard as possible as she cried for several moments feeling more pathetic than she ever did. She wanted her _pills._ She wanted this to be over. She wanted to be at home. She wanted not to have these powers which apparently caused all this and made the china which wasn't broken around her shake. She needed to be numb again.

_She wanted him to be Five._

The woman cried until she calmed herself down a bit noticing all the windows were cracked now, but she didn't care anymore. She just wanted to leave.

'I know you're not Five,' she mumbled to the man ready to go before she heard.

'_Vanya…give it to Seven_,' she heard and blinked looking down at him.

'What did you say?' she asked, but the man remained silent as he laid there on the ground whatever he meant he wouldn't be able to tell her.

She looked at his bleeding side. She should leave. She should leave, but he saved her from the agents and even if he killed the man it was to save her. Why was she upset about him killing the man but not agents? Because she witnessed it? Because it was real now? Because he was just some guy who wanted money and not a professional killer?

She swallowed a bit and went to the shelf where the man kept the first aid kit. She quickly grabbed it and returned to him pulling his shirt up and looking at the wound. It was small but it was there and it was bleeding. He must have gotten stabbed and maybe he didn't feel it or notice it? She honestly was in a bit of a shock after he told her about her powers so she definitely didn't notice.

* * *

Vanya patched him up as best as she could her eyes drifting back to the dead body on the floor she covered with a small blanket as she had a feeling he was looking at her with judgment. But that might have been just her mind finally losing it.

She looked at the man. They couldn't stay. If the man didn't live alone and was the neighbor of the one who owned the cabin, he could have a family who would come looking for him. She wished he didn't just for the sake that she didn't want them to have left behind someone's wife or kids. _Them_. As if the two of them pulled the trigger. Honestly, she didn't know anymore, but she did feel like an accomplice in all which happened not the victim anymore.

The man was heavier than she expected, but somehow she managed to get him to the backseat of the truck and inside even if she had to take a break every now and then and decided every five seconds that she was leaving him behind. Finally, however, she got him in and closed the cabin door and the dead man behind telling herself it was the only way at the moment.

It had been years since she last drove anything. She made a license just in case and because a girl she used to be sort of friendly with from her old building went to get herself one.

Still, she put the key and the third try got the car running going maybe _way_ slower than necessary, but she felt too scared to go faster. She got them back to the main road and drove where to she didn't know, but anywhere away from the cabin, the motel, the city, and her guilty thoughts were good enough.

She occasionally glanced at the man every now and then trying to find something _Five_ in his face. She did quite a lot, but she couldn't be sure if it was her herself seeing it or if it was really there.

She went back to what he said.

'_Vanya, I'm sorry…for everything._'

'_Vanya…give it to Seven_.'

Both times it sounded like so _Five_ that was insane. He didn't have a tattoo, he couldn't be Five, right? Weren't tattoos permanent?

After she drove to an empty parking lot near the woods seeing how the sun was coming down, she stopped and got out.

She went to the backseat sitting on the end of it while Fi-the man was over it with his legs on the ground. She felt her heart beating fast again as she took his wrist and looked at it. No tattoo, but there was that scar which looked sort of strange. Like a mark.

She ran her fingers through it. Could it be he had a tattoo but he removed it? Why? Because he joined those people who were after her? That Commission? So why was he gone for so long? Why didn't he come back? Why?

'Why didn't you come back to me?' she asked feeling like crying again.

'_Vanya…give it to Seven_.'

His words echoed in her head along with everything he told her so far. Any indication or double meaning which would prove what her heart and head were so desperate to believe.

'_Vanya…give it to Seven_.'

She closed her eyes putting his wrist finally down and carefully putting his head into her lap. She knew what he meant. She didn't know then, just later. Much later Ben let it slip when she told him her name wasn't girly like Allison's.

'_I heard dad once saying the name was supposed to be to Five's, but he didn't want it, so they gave it to you. So maybe that's why_._'_

'_Vanya…give it to Seven_.'

Five must-have said it to mom or dad when he came to ask them to give his name to her so she would have one.

She felt a new wave of tears coming to her eyes. Of course. Of course, her stupidly brilliant hero brother would always do whatever he had to to protect her, to help her, to make her happy. Even sacrifice ever having a name, even sacrifice his own happiness, his own tattoo and belonging to the Umbrella Academy. Everything just for her.

She didn't realize at first she started to brush his hair the way she used to when they were kids, but when she did and it felt the same. He might look, spoke or acted differently, but he was still Five. He was still her Five.

She wondered back to the old days when they were kids and together and when no matter how bad dad hurt her, Five always had her back. He always wanted to include her. He always tried for her. He was always there for her until he wasn't. Until he ran away. Why? Why would he do that? Why would he fill her with care, love, and hope that maybe she could survive that house and be with him and have a happy ending and then just…leave?

_Why?_

_She loved him_.

She loved him so damn much. She was a child and she didn't understand her love, but she knew she felt it. She knew it was love, even if the concept was too alien to her. She felt her heart beating louder and her face growing warmer and her soul feeling at peace whenever he was around. He was a jerk to many, but not to her, never to her. Never the way he could have been. He could have been mean and arrogant because she didn't have powers, but instead he took her under his wings protecting her from all the bad and loving her.

_He loved her too._

Vanya knew that. No one could take care of you the way Five did of her and _not_ love you. He loved her as well, and she felt it every day, every moment she was with him.

_And she still loved him even now. _

17 years and it meant nothing to her. She loved him the same. How crazy was that? How crazy was all of this which was happening to her?

But it was the truth. She loved him then and now the same.

Without thinking she leaned down and kissed his forehead like she used to whenever he came to sleep in her room after a hard mission. He never woke up so he didn't know she did that, but she did and she took pleasure in it being her little secret pretending her little kiss helped him heal and gain strength sooner.

_Stupid little girl_.

She was always felt like that whenever their siblings or dad looked at their friendship and affections oddly. Like she was wrong. Like what they were doing it was wrong. Like she couldn't be close to him because she wasn't a part of the Umbrella Academy. Ha, the joke was on that as apparently, she was a part of it more than they all knew to expect for dad, and later Five.

'Thank you for the name, Five,' she told him and continued to run her fingers in his hair thinking everything which happened over and wondering what would happen next.

* * *

**Then**

'You sure you want to do this?' asked Five as he led her to his secret spot behind the stairs. It was the only spot where dad hadn't put the camera and the cameras in the hallway create a sort of blind spot so he wouldn't see where they were going or what were they doing there. Five was pretty good in sneaking around so they could all count of him to know these things.

Vanya nodded determinate before she hesitated, 'Yes, I already told you…unless you don't want to.'

It was possible that he didn't and was only doing this because she asked him to. Maybe she shouldn't have pushed him so much. Did she force him?

Five shook his head immediately afraid he offended her, 'No, I do. Just checking. You saw how big of a deal it was for Allison.'

Vanya shrugged her shoulders as she found herself in the darkish place behind the stairs, 'Yeah, well, I haven't changed my mind, if you haven't.'

Five quickly shook his head again and followed her into the dark as he was sure no one spotted them, 'No, I want to.'

It was strange to see him hesitating like this. Vanya knew Five to be cocky and sure of himself, to always have a plan or a trick up his sleeve. Never afraid or scared about anything, up for any challenge he thought was worthy his time.

He seemed pretty nervous. It helped her keep her own anxiety in check to know he wasn't his cool smooth self. Sometimes Vanya thought they worked like a generator. Whenever one lost his confidence or bravery or felt sad the other instinctively came through to help them being brave or confident or making them laughed. It was often that Five had to be all those and more things for her, but occasionally he was allowed to take a break and she filled in for him nicely. She wanted to be all those things for him when he couldn't.

'It's fine,' she told him hoping to help him ease his worries, 'We can laugh about it later.'

He watched her for a moment before he smirked in the dark of the stairs, 'Yes, I will steal us some ice cream or something if it sucks.'

She chuckled, but the truth was Vanya wished it wouldn't suck. She thought it was a bit disgusting when she saw all the saliva and two people mixing the way it did in the porn movie Klaus showed them although that was meant to be nasty given what else was happening there, but she pushed that horrible image away before she took a step closer to Five. Both of them chuckled at how nervous the other one looked before they leaned toward each other at first just pecking one another on the mouths before pulling away to check if it was alright for the other one, 'That wasn't so bad. Mom kisses us like that all the time on cheeks.'

He nodded and took a step closer to her feeling probably more confident as he placed his hand on her arm and leaned closer to her first this time. Vanya followed, and the two of them met halfway, their mouths against each other a bit longer now. It was nice. Five's lips were warm and soft. The pressure wasn't bad. When they pulled away she thought she wouldn't mind keeping her lips against his like that a bit longer.

Five seemed to agree only the next time they touched it was different.

Vanya's hand fell against his chest, but she didn't push him away as their lips started to move against one another their mouths partly open. She felt the wet saliva from before, but Klaus' movie wasn't on her mind. All she could do was feel the pressure and movement of his lips against her own and think it was really _lovely_. Actually, she wasn't even thinking about anything as she felt the tip of Five's tongue brush against her lips which caused a reaction in her stomach. She felt it a couple of times before usually whenever Five was around. She read about it in the romance novels in the back of the library. The flip of a stomach, the first sign of being in love with someone. She wasn't sure if that was what was happening with her, but she had to admit kissing wasn't half bad.

When she opened her mouth and felt Five's tongue run against her own she had to end it and step back. Her hands flew to her own chest as she let out an embarrassed chuckle. There was a new feeling right then. A one which thirteen-year-old Vanya didn't recognize, and it scared her a bit.

'Was-was it bad?' asked Five and she could tell he was worried.

She shook her head not being able to speak, but she took his hand in hers and smiled at him as she calmed herself down.

'It wasn't bad…it was great, I just…when I felt your tongue I felt a bit weird. You know?' she asked trying very hard not to blush although she knew she did.

Five's face also went red all the way to his ears which didn't help, but at least she knew she wasn't alone.

He squeezed her hand and looked away, 'It's fine. I feel...'

She looked at him curiously, but whatever he wanted to say he kept it to himself instead he said, 'If you want…maybe we can do this again? I liked it too.'

She grinned and let the hand of her wildly beating hard, but kept holding onto his, 'We could meet up here and try it some more. It…it was interesting.'

Five smirked at her, 'Yeah…that's one word for it.'

They waited a couple of minutes before Vanya walked out and Five teleported. Just in case so no one would see them together. She wondered if he couldn't wait for next time just as much as she couldn't.

* * *

**Now**

After he woke up, she gave him a moment to compose himself not even sure how to act around him. She got out of the car and went outside to sit on the hood. The parking lot was empty, and it was getting dark. They would either sleep in the car or should find a place to stay. Another day was passing by. Still three and a half to go.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Five did get out of the car and walked toward her.

She stubbornly kept her eyes on the sky as he stood in front of her. She told herself, she wouldn't give in until he would say something. He had to be the first to talk.

'Can I sit next to you?' he asked, and she felt like laughing hysterically. She could hear it now. Years went by and the man-well Five really spoke with her for five days and yet now she could hear loud and clear it was him. It was Five, and she felt like an idiot for not hearing or seeing it sooner.

'If you must,' she said, but even if the words were harsh her voice was not. In the end, she wasn't angry, just sad about it all and confused.

She looked down at him. She was too much of a coward afraid he would leave again or go back to being silent to let him think she was upset, so she nodded.

In a second he was next to her, their hands almost touching as they holding the car and being the only thing separating them. She could feel his warm and breathing next to her and see his profile clearly even if only from the corner of her eyes.

'Where's your tattoo?' she asked nodding at his bare wrist.

He raised his bare wrist and put his other hand against the spot which used to hold his tattoo, 'In the Commission, they couldn't allow anything which could trace their agents back to their previous lives so they remove all significant scars, wounds or tattoos. The machine sometimes leaves a small scar though,' he said and Vanya nodded as his index finger ran over the scar her as own did just a few hours ago.

'Did it hurt more or less than the tattoo?' she asked her eyes still at it.

Five sighed, 'That's not what you really want to talk about.'

_So more_.

'I don't even know what I want to talk about,' she confessed, 'I have so many questions and I don't know if I want you to answer them or not. I don't know.'

'How did you figure it out?' he asked, and she shrugged her shoulders, 'You called me Vanya…I just knew...,' she smiled a bit sadly, 'You know. Ever since you kidnapped me all I could think about was _you_.'

She looked at him and saw the desperate look on his face, 'I don't know why, but I thought about you more than I did in like five years. I could picture your face and voice and I just…I wondered what would Five do if he was here right now and how he would get out, and how he _taught_ me how to get out of cuffs and these situations and-'

Vanya had to cut herself off or she would start to cry again, 'And you knew. All this time you knew, while I was an idiot in the dark about it.'

'Vanya, I-'

'Why did you run away from me?' she asked shaking her head cutting him off, 'Just answer that. Everything else-the Commission, why-_why_ you didn't you tell me who you were, never coming back –fine keep it to yourself, but _why_? Why the fuck did you ran away from me? You-said you would never leave me and you ran,' her voice was shaking as she spoke.

Five tried to take her hand, but she jerked away from his touch, 'No, Five. Tell me!'

'It wasn't like that!'

'Then how?' she snapped.

'You wouldn't-would think something else,' he tried, but she was done, she wouldn't have any excuse. He broke her heart, trust and soul when he left, so he would tell her why he left or she would fucking take the car and leave him here or something. She was willing to overlook all of the shit he did since he came back. Since he kidnapped her with that as the beginning of the list of crappy things he did, but _this_ she had to know. She had all the right and she _needed_ to know.

'TELL ME!' she said and shoved him, and he grabbed her wrist in his holding it tight probably in reflex.

Vanya watched his face softened a bit, but his hand continued to hold her wrist in his, 'I wanted to try it before I would come and take you with me.'

Vanya watched him in silence, not daring herself to move.

Five waited for a moment if she would say anything, but when she didn't he continued, his voice different soft and small and his hand still firm on her wrist like he was worried _she_ might run away from him.

'I wanted us to leave the house, the Academy, to get out, away from dad. You were hurting. The pills and whatever he decided to tell you that day, it was killing me to see you like that. I-I didn't know how. We had no money and if we were found he would just get us back to the Academy and he would maybe send you away or something, and that-was the worst nightmare for me back then,' he confessed, 'I lost count of the times, he used you against me telling me he would send you away if I misbehaved or force me not to see you. I just-I needed you, Vanya. You know very well, I feel about you. You felt the same.'

She felt her entire body shaking as her heart turned into a drum beating faster and faster with every word as he confessed to their hidden secret about their feelings for one another and all in between, 'I…that day at lunch, I figured. If I time travel successfully, I will just go back in time before I jumped and dad would never know. I would then learn how to take you with me and we would get out to the future or past, and he would never find us like that. No one in fifty years would give us to him, he would be dead or fifty years before? He wouldn't even be alive. I was-I was a kid and I thought I could do no wrong, and that if my plan was good enough and my equations were close enough, I could just _do _it. Dad was many things, but he was smart, and he was right. I got stuck. I ended up in 2019after April the 1st, after the apocalypse, after you ended the world, and there was nothing. Not one single person, not one building not destroyed by it. All of it was gone.'

She swallowed hard upon hearing this, 'When…how long were you there before you got back?'

'The Commission recruited me when I was 58. I figured it would easier to figure out what happened while working for them. The rest you know about the group who are trying to stop it. They told me about you, so I came here. Unfortunately, when I time traveled I sort of de-aged. Not sure how maybe because this is how old I would have been if I never left,' he said and looked at her, 'I'm sorry, Vanya.'

She shook her head trying to process all of, 'For what?'

'Not telling you. I-I figured…Vanya, I can't stay. After this is over, I will be a wanted man. The Commission will have my head and everyone who'll be with me will be in danger. I will go to hiding,' he said and finally let go of her wrist, 'I thought that if I keep my identity from you, it would be easier to let me leave.'

He looked away, 'I can't imagine how hard it was you the first time so I guess I didn't want you to have to go through that, or myself to know I hurt you so much like that again.'

Vanya stayed quiet for a moment taking it all in. She wasn't sure if she believed him. She wasn't sure if she trusted him, but she wanted to. He was _Five_. He was her Five, and he was back. And even if everything was fucked up, and their future in the next three days was unclear, he found a way to get back to her and protect her from the Commission, from men with guns, from being sedated until the Apocalypse, from her pill addiction, from her powers.

Even if he killed people now and was older, he was still Five. Maybe not the completely same one who gave up his name for her, but she also wasn't the completely same Vanya as she was before.

She looked over at him and before he would notice hit him over the head, _hard_, 'What the fuck, Vanya?'

She pointed her finger at him, 'For cuffing me to the bed and walking away. The hell was that?'

He looked a bit ashamed by that before he said proving he was still the jerk she knew and lo-, 'You would run away if I didn't it was perfectly reasonable to do that.'

She hit him again causing him to groan at her as a dog would, 'That was for threatening me all the time!'

'Well how else would I get you to cooperate?' he snapped at her brushing the sore spot on his head from her hit.

She went to him again, but he stopped her grabbing her hand, 'No, nah-ah, no way. Whatever it is it's done. Every single thing was because I didn't have a choice. I did it to protect you.'

She frowned at him for the longest moment before very slowly she said, 'You _forced_ me to wear a _skirt_.'

He watched her for a moment his mouth closed before he sighed accepting his defeat and nodded for her to hit him on the back of the head one more time. She did enjoy it quite a lot before she sighed and turned to look up. It was very dark now and she felt a bit cold and the insects flying around them.

'So what now?' she asked.

'We can drive. Fill in the tank and find some dinner or something. I think it would be better if we stayed on the road than the motel. Just for tonight and tomorrow,' he explained his plan to her, but neither of them moved to leave they just stayed there looking at the sky.

Vanya was silent for a moment unsure of what to say. There was so much over the years she wanted to tell him. So many things, experiences, hopes and fear she wanted to share with him. They used to be so close. They used to tell each other everything. They used to be like one. He wanted for them to run away together, it wasn't just in her head. They were linked.

_What were they now? _

She turned to look at him away from the beautiful sky above them, 'Five?'

He turned to look at her, even with the dark, she could tell something in his eyes shifted when she said his name. Maybe because it was the first time she did so in the present, maybe because just like her he liked how it sounded on her lips.

She smiled a bit at him, 'Thanks for…' _saving me, protecting me, coming back to me, staying with me for now…_

'Thanks for giving me your name,' she said and watched as his face revealed the understanding of what she meant.

He smiled as well. Not smirked or grinned like before, but smiled, honestly, purely and very fondly as he looked at her, 'You don't have to. It's all yours. It never suited me as much as it does you.'

She bit the inside of her mouth. He was back for five days, she knew it was him for one, and he already got her to feel like a crushing teen again. All those annoying and wonderful feelings inside her returning and bubbling right underneath her skin. Maybe because she never got over him? Maybe because it was just the two of them away from her life and the Academy? Maybe it was just the way she always felt and will feel about him…

'I would have given you it either way to make you happy, but I'm glad it wasn't Trevor or Marcus, what mom had planned for me. It would be weird if you were called that,' he joked, but Vanya felt like the most important thing was left unsaid between them.

_I would have given you anything to make you happy_.

He gave her his name and was willing to leave without telling her who it was so she wouldn't be hurting as much as she was the first time. He risked his life by crossing the Commission only to save her. He did all of this for her.

She must have revealed what she was thinking in her face because his smile faded and he looked tense. He looked scared and vulnerable just like he did in the car when she said she thought one of her siblings would kidnap her, just like in the cabin when he took away her pills, just like when he brushed her lips with his thumb or took care of her wounds, or massaged her wrists. He looked…almost like he could feel it all as well inside him and was just as scared about what would it mean if he let it out as she was.

Because she was scared, Vanya was very scared. If it was the only way for him to leave, wouldn't this hurt more? To have him for a little bit and then never again? Wouldn't it be a painful reminder of what could have been but never fully was? Or a bittersweet memory of what was before it was gone?

It was dark around them, and they were the only two people around. It was easy to pretend nothing and no else existed or mattered at that moment.

And it was at that moment, Vanya chose the bittersweet memory instead of a painful reminder, and leaned toward him kissing him on the lips.

She felt how tense he was for a second or two or even three, but she didn't budge. For once again after so many years of separation she found the courage to stand still and not move and be the brave one for the both of them before Five _finally_ sighed against the kiss, and kissed her back.

His hand went to her arm pulling her a bit closer as he rotated his body more to her side deepening the kiss.

She yanked her leg up on the hood so they had better access to each other as their lips slide against one another creating wet noises that fill the silent night.

Vanya felt her head spin when his tongue darted out and licked her lips asking for permission to enter her mouth. It felt familiar. It felt like when they were kids hidden behind the stairs away from father's cameras trying to see what all the fuss was about, and yet it was different. It was different to be a child and not understand the intensity of the moment or feel it this profoundly. It was almost scary back then when Vanya's heart beaten so loud when his hot and heavy tongue fell into her mouth teasing her own. Now it wasn't scary. It wasn't scary at all. It was exciting and nerve-wracking at the same time as he slowly teased her tongue and mouth.

She wanted to urge him, but at the same time, she liked the pace. They were denied this for so long maybe they could take their time now even if it was limited. It felt too good to stop. She never wanted to stop as he took her face into his hands and turn her head a bit for a different angle and the both of them let out little semi-moan sounds as he did. It felt too _good_.

Five kissed determinate and hungrily leaving out any doubt she might have had if he wanted this if he wanted her. No men ever kissed her like that. No men ever made her feel like the way he did right now with his kiss and desire.

Her hands went to his back gripping at his jacket as he sucked onto her lower lip a bit making her moan _fully_ now.

'Five.'

She felt him smirk, and felt very stupid in that moment, that she didn't recognize that smirk of his immediately. It was _so_ him.

He continued to kiss her cheek all the way down to her jaw before he made her turn her face up to the night sky, her eyes open for a second only to close immediately as he grasped her throat with his teeth while he marked it with a kiss.

'_My Vanya._'

Her whole body shuddered when she heard that. He had no doubt he made her wet just with that one sentence. His hands moved from her face to her chest and he started to palm her breast through the shirt. She wanted to pull it off her, but in the heat of the moment, she could barely think about how to use her fingers on the buttons. Luckily, Five didn't need them as his hand went from the bottom hem of her shirt into it massaging her uncovered breast and playing with her nipple. Suddenly she was glad he forgot to buy her a bra when he gave her new clothes.

'Vanya,' he said kissing her throat as his hands were exploring her under her shirt. She knew she had small breasts, so back when she had men in her life they rarely paid attention to them. She never knew she could be this responsive and oversensitive to Five's touch as she moaned her pleasure out load to him.

'Five, that-that…'

He hushed her with his lips against hers in a heated kiss while he laid her down against the windshield and the hood climbing on top of her and continuing to kiss her stealing her breath, mind, and heart away. It was all happening way to fast, but at that moment she had little care to think about how she went from being kidnapped to finding out she had powers, to making out with Five in public like this.

She raised her legs caging his sides against the front of his pants brushing against her skirt. It felt good. Gosh, she wished he would take them off and pull her skirt and panties aside.

She let her hands run from his back to his ass squeezing it a bit which caused him to groan against her neck, 'Damn it, Vanya.'

She licked her lips liking his voice all raspy and filled with need like that. She wanted to hear it again, so she rolled her hips against his feeling him jerk against her a bit.

He looked at her, 'You play dirty, don't you think?'

She grinned, 'I think you were a bad influence on me.'

He kissed her again but move his own hips against hers which caused their centers to meet, 'Shit.'

'Mouthy girl,' he said between kisses but continued to move against her the two of them finding a bit uneven rhythm. If they would be naked it would be better, but Vanya still took what she could feel her womanhood only covered by her underwear and the skirt while his clothed one moved against her. She could almost feel him. It wasn't enough, but it was good for now.

'Fuck, Vanya, your moans,' he whispered against her. He must have been having a hard time to think straight as well. She waited for so long for him. She dreamed of him. She grew up with her fingers against her clit imagining it was him for so long before she finally allowed himself to let her go. Not to mention she had a few dirty thoughts about her kidnapper before she knew it was him. She knew it was bad, but he grew to be a very handsome and hot man who cuffed her to the bed. She could come from the fantasy of that alone.

He moved so his thigh was between her legs, and she lost herself in the feeling of them grinding each other bringing her closer to her release. It had been more than three years since she was intimate with anyone than herself, even if she would never dare to admit it out loud. Even if it was the bare minimum for her it was enough and before she knew it she dug her fingers against his sides maybe even through his pants and felt a wave rush over her blinding her for a moment.

She heard a tree branch fall down close by, but with her eyes closed and mind still filled with endorphins, it was impossible to comprehend anything.

She only came down when she heard Five groan loudly and collapsed against her. It must have been a while for him as well, or maybe he thought about it and wanted it for a while just like her.

He was a bit heavy, but Vanya didn't mind. In fact, she found her arms going around him and into his hair stroking it the way she used to when he was younger.

They were both breathing hard against one another both consumed by their highs at that moment savoring the feeling before it would be fully gone. Vanya had missed this. She missed _him_.

He tried to pull away from her, but she held him tighter, 'Please. Let's stay like this for a while.'

She didn't hear what he mumbled against her, but she felt him return to her embrace his hands going to her sides. She liked the feeling of his weight on top of her. Men rarely stayed with her after sex. This was nice. It was nice to have his body and warm on top of her. She wanted them to stay like this longer, _forever._

She felt him kiss her covered shoulder at one point knowing it would be alright. She wasn't sure what would happen now, with them, with the apocalypse, with the Commission, but for the first time since he kidnapped her-no for the first time since Five ran away from their dining room 17 years ago, Vanya knew in her heart. It would be alright. Whatever came afterwards, she wouldn't care. For now he was here and she was here, and they were like this together and somehow all of this would be alright.

It was the only thing in her life, she was sure of.

**Pokračovanie nabudúce...**

* * *

**A.N: Sorry super busy with life and fiveya week so it takes longer to write this, but I will try to post weekly like always. Maybe next Thursday, I will have the new chapter. As always thank you for reading and the support. If you want leave me some feedback so I know what you think.**


	6. Day Six

In that moment Five realized he was probably the worst kidnapper in the history of kidnapping if there was one. Okay, to be fair there would be probably a few who could top him given that his hostage did not manage to escape but at the same time he doubted there were many cases when the hostage decided to stay voluntarily without it being some sort of messed up Stockholm Syndrome.

Firstly, his hostage managed to drawn enough attention to them in the motel so they needed to leave.

Secondly, he crashed a car with the hostage inside and almost ended up losing her, if she wasn't so _kind_ enough to walk back to the car and wake him up. Granted it was her fault they crashed in the first place but still...

Thirdly, he fainted and the said hostage managed to nurse his wound, drag him to the car and bring them to safety before anyone would find them.

Fourthly, he let his hostage figure out who he was.

All truly horrible and rookie mistakes if you asked him, but the absolute worst one, the whole cherry on top of the cake of his disaster of a mission, last but _not least _was when he dry-humped Vanya on the hood of the car.

'Excuse me, son,' said an elderly cashier close to his left, 'can I help you?'

Ah yes, as if the whole fact that he was standing with his jeans and boxers full of his dried cum which could probably be visible through them since _came in his pants like some teenager_, he was caught by the old woman while looking at boxes of condoms of all things.

'No, thank you,' he gritted through his teeth and frowned at the boxes. Maybe he was turning into a teenager. Having no restriction or reasonable thinking and almost fucking his sister on the hood of the car before he came into his pants and now he had to go over the absolute embarrassment of being caught looking at the condoms while this _old hag_ was watching him. That seemed something which should have been _teenage Five's _problems, not his adult self.

Maybe there was still time to shot himself into the head and be done with it.

He had gone crazy that was his all-time explanation because if he hadn't gone crazy he wouldn't be in this situation all.

The box of condoms stared back of him tempting and accusing him at the same time. He knew what this was about. If he took the condoms it would be like giving in to the urge that sooner or later he would fuck Vanya.

_Her sweet _sweet_ moan when he kissed her neck..._

_Damn it! Focus!_

He groaned and brushed his whole palm over his face in slow motion. He was an imbecile for sure. But back to the point. If he didn't take the condoms there was a chance he could somehow overcome the whole thing and fight the urge. Without condoms, there wouldn't be sex! Well...he _hoped_... anyway, but if he took the condoms there would _definitely without a single doubt_ be sex in the near future and Five just couldn't let that happen.

He was on a mission. He needed to focus and think ahead. Two more days and he would be gone from her life forever, he couldn't get more involved than he already had, he would...he already felt this crushing and annoying pain inside his chest whenever he thought about leaving her after that first kiss, how would he be able to leave her after burying himself inside her? After tasting her fully?

_Fuck, he wanted to taste her _so_ bad..._

He grabbed the first box he knew would fit him and went to the cashier. The woman made a grimace but didn't comment and started to work on his groceries.

_This is a mistake. You will regret it. You will _so_ regret it..._

He knew _that_. Oh, he already regretted it. He knew it was part of the reason he didn't want Vanya to ever know who he was.

He looked through the window to the car where Vanya was sitting hidden from the sight of anyone passing by. Because how were they supposed to part now? How would they be able to let each other go?

The woman's hands paused at the condom box, and Five gave her the biggest smile he could produce. Sarcastic of course, but still a smile. He knew he was asking for trouble with the box, but then again there was this part of him, more specifically his lower brain which wouldn't have the problem to have sex with Vanya without any protection even preferring the experience, so honestly, _this_ was the safest option.

He paid the woman for the groceries and hurried back to the car. He wished he could take a sip of the vodka bottle he took, but he had to drive. It was a miracle no one stopped Vanya when she drove. Anyone could have seen them.

Vanya stirred a bit brushing her face as he closed the door harder than he wanted to let his frustration slip between his fingers, 'Sorry.'

He shook his head. They hadn't had a proper sleep in the car. Both of them were tired and needed a _normal_ place to rest not the seats of the car.

'It's fine.'

'You got all you needed?' she asked stretching a bit on the back seat while he quickly grabbed the box of condoms and shoved it into his pocket before she could see it.

'Yes, just about everything,' he said and started to drive ignoring any sarcastic thought his mind could produce.

Vanya reached for the bag and pulled out a bottle of water before drinking some, 'Where to now?'

One good thing out of the whole her finding out was that she was far more cooperative now, and didn't argue or try to escape although he had to admit he found some liking to when he was trashing with her in the tub or carrying her to the car before.

They were running low on cash and since the idea of them going to another motel if the commission was onto them didn't sit right when him, he honestly wasn't sure _where_ to. He just knew they needed to get some more cash and if he wasn't mistaken there was one place they could go where the commission would think he was too smart to even set foot.

'There's a place I have in mind,' he said. If he was clearly planning to do every stupid idea in the book, he might as well do this one too.

As he drove, Five wondered what she thought about him now. Did she believe him? Trust him? Did she think he was a good man? When he shot the hunter she was ready to leave, and then she realized who he was and patched him up and got him to safety even let him make out with her and come. And when he did she pulled him toward her body without a single car in the world. She held him close in her arms like he wasn't a killer, a monster. She held him like all would be okay. She held him, and he actually believed it all that was how powerful her embrace was.

He looked at her in the rearview mirror as she laid low watching him before she embarrassed looked away, 'Sorry.'

She averted her eyes, 'I just feel like an idiot for not seeing it sooner. I mean...you're very _you_.'

He blinked surprised by that. Over the years he thought...he thought he changed beyond recognition. Maybe she was just making it up.

'I wouldn't count on that,' he said trying to sound nonchalant, but given how open, honest and unafraid was her gaze now, how her whole body just relaxed in his presence now that she knew it was him, it came out a bit sad.

The soft smile she offered him caused his chest to feel just as weak as it did when he was thirteen, 'Please, that's such a _you_ thing to say.'

Five looked at her again. She was looking at him again in that way she used to when they were younger, and he knew with every cell of his body that he was _fucked_. It was like a switch got turned on. Before Vanya knew who he was he could act cold and reserved toward her. He could be the kidnapper who wanted nothing to do with her just do his job and leave, but now? How the hell could he act anything but weak and sweet to her when she looked at him like _that_. Like he fucking hung up the moon or something?

He looked away from her, the weakness in his chest long gone replaced with that burning feeling he felt for her ever since they were kids.

_That was his worst mistake yet._

* * *

**Then**

'What if it's scary?' Vanya asked as they all silently walked to the movie theatre. Dad wasn't home for the first time in ages, Pogo always went to bed early and mom was charging so they took the opportunity to sneak out. They weren't sure what the movie was about. Five just teleported inside and opened the back door for them all holding the door out for Vanya as she walked in last like always.

He smirked at her, 'Don't worry. If it does, we will leave and we can take a walk or explore the cinema a bit.'

She smiled at him shyly before she brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, 'Okay.'

He reached out his hand for her offering it to her with a smirk, 'Come on. I promise it will be alright. You're with me.'

She immediately grabbed onto his offered hand with both of hers before following him inside into the darkness of the room. They found the seats quickly and stared at the screen just like the others. They didn't say anything just continued to hold hands before he felt Vanya shift and press a small kiss to his cheek. Since they started their little _experiments_ behind the stairs she rarely kissed him on the cheek anymore. He _liked_ kissing her lips and trying out all the new ways they could move against each other, but he wouldn't mind another peck like that.

He blinked and even opened his mouth to say something, but didn't, just smiled back at her before he returned his eyes to the screen his chest burning so bright he was surprised it didn't glow in the dark. His thumb stroked Vanya's index finger, and he found it hard to focus on the movie instead of concentrating on her pulse, her heat, and her breathing. He didn't mind though. He was never interested in movies all that much.

* * *

**Now**

They parked in front of a large cabin which looked more like a small family house than an actual cabin.

'What is this place?' asked Vanya as she must have noticed just how well Five knew the place knowing where the key was and how to get inside.

'It's a safe house for the commission agents. We have a few around each big city in case we can't use a motel,' he said and heard her stop walking.

He opened the door and turned around spotting the paleness of her face, and he realized he should have warned her upfront. Even with turning _soft_ toward her now, he was still on a mission and chatting his next steps were never a part of his routine.

Five gave her an apologizing smile before he said, 'It's okay. You're with me, remember?'

She nodded shortly and firmly but her eyes revealing she didn't trust him. Not in this. He didn't blame her. He went around claiming the commission would drug her and force her to cause the apocalypse. How could he expect her to just be okay with walking into their lair, 'No one is here. Just us.'

He found himself raising his hand the same way he used to when they were kids ready to take her hand and be brave for her if she needed it.

Her gaze fell to his offering hand, and Five clearly saw the moment she remembered their past as well and rushed toward him putting both her hands over his, 'Okay.'

Her voice was weak, but he knew his Vanya well enough to know she was strong inside. Far more than people gave her credit for.

He winked at her trying to ease some of her tension not even bothering with the fact that he lost his mind anymore. Here he was winking at her like the boy he used to be just to ease her worries. Like he wasn't a damaged shell of a man, a murder, who didn't belong into her world, didn't belong with her. Honestly, what did he expect that he could come back to her life? Be with her after all of this was over?

* * *

They searched the house making sure not to leave any fingerprints in case they needed to come back. Well, Five searched the house, since Vanya seemed very fascinated by a small chair in the living room.

He gathered enough cash from the safe and some useful things like a map of the area before he came back to the living room only to find Vanya breathing hard while staring at the chair. She hadn't moved since they walked in.

'Vany-'

The window rattled with the force of her emotions and powers. Without her pills, they were forced to find a way for Vanya to learn control. He knew it was another one of his stupid decision, but he figured if she had more time to control her powers and not get consumed by them she could figure it out. It was better than forcing her to something the way dad did.

Five went toward her taking her arm his lips at the back of her ear, 'Come on, Vanya. Talk to me.'

She swallowed a bit her eyes never moving from the chair, 'I-I was here.'

Five blinked and looked down at her, 'What do you mean?'

She spun around the windows stopped and the whole house was silent again before Vanya pressed her palms against his chest her face paler than before whatever scared her it wasn't what he said earlier. She looked terrified now.

Without thinking his hands ended up on her cheeks, his thumb brushing her trying to get some color back to her face while his eyes never left hers, 'Tell me. What's wrong?'

She took a deep breath, 'I-I was here...I was...did you know?'

He shook his head, 'Know what?' he felt his heart speeding up. The look on her face. She was scared before yes. He kidnapped her, and he was sure she thought the worst scenarios and then when those agents went after them, he was sure she thought she was going to die when the shots were fired. She was scared so much in the last six days and yet now she looked completely _petrified _with fear.

'Vanya,' he said again trying to catch her attention from whatever was going on in her head before he leaned down and kissed her tenderly not sure what he was doing but knowing he needed to do something _gently_ to shake her out of it, not violently like before.

'Come one,' he said while looking into her bambi eyes as she swallowed again and nodded, 'I-I was kidnapped once before too.'

He frowned a bit, 'What? When?'

'After you...,' she paused not wording _runaway_, 'A couple of years after that. I was on my way from school. By that time I always took the bus. Some men came and brought me...I'm pretty sure they brought me here. I had a blindfold, but at one point it got loose, and I saw that part of the room with _that_ chair in front of me.'

Five felt sick to his stomach. They kidnapped her before. Those fuckers kidnapped her before? How was this not in the file. Did the Chief purposely not mention this?

He felt himself growing angry every second. His whole body shook with it as he thought about. He knew his _colleagues_. He knew their methods. Not a lot of good men in that business. The worst images alienated his head of her at the mercy of some of the assholes he worked with before. 'Did they hurt you?'

Vanya shook her head quickly before she moved her face so her lips were against his right palm where she pressed a soft kiss. It calmed him but just a bit. He knew if he figured out who were the men who took her he would find and kill them. They were dead men walking already.

'God, no, they didn't do anything. They just kept me here for a couple of days. At first, I got some water and food and could even go to the bathroom, but then they...they just kept me tied up and I peed myself.'

She actually blushed embarrassed by it, and Five didn't care if he was an idiot, he brought her head toward him and kissed her forehead trying to force all he felt for her at that moment into the desperate kiss.

She collapsed a bit against him her head on his chest now as he pulled her into an embrace. He fucking hoped someone from the commission would show up now so he could shot another one of those assholes.

'What happened? Did the others save you?' he asked, and Vanya remained silent for a while.

_No, of course, their wonderful daddy dearest and followers siblings didn't have time to save their own sister._

Five knew the answer before she choked it out in a small sob, 'No.'

He held her tighter after that. She didn't exactly cry just let out soft noises close to sobs before she took a couple of shaky breaths and continued, 'They drove me back to the city three days later. The whole ride back they kept on saying stuff like I'm the sister of the kids from the great Umbrella Academy and they couldn't care less about saving me, or that dad refused to pay the ransom money. I was so afraid they would actually kill me because dad didn't pay them. They dropped me off at the same place they took me. I had to walk home with my pants damped from when I peed myself. I was too embarrassed and scared to sit on the bus. No one noticed when I came home, and I didn't say anything. Dad acted like I wasn't even gone and the others just asked how was my trip thinking I went somewhere from school. I didn't know what to think,' she looked up at him, 'I never told it to anyone...but this was definitely the place they took me.'

Five looked at the fucking chair staring back at them as if it was mocking them and what they went through before he let her go and kicked the chair down hard.

Vanya brushed her face with her hand wiping away a few new tears. Her face was redder now from the crying and being close to Five's chest.

'Can we go now please?' she asked and hugged her shoulders. The image of her now was worse than anything Five thought he could scare her with to force her to cooperate when he kidnapped her.

'I'm sorry,' he said and genuinely meant it feeling terrible knowing he did this too. He also kidnapped her, held her in the trunk of a car and cuffed her to bed, he trashed with her in a tub and that couldn't feel nice to any woman while threatening her life all the time, 'I'm sorry for everything.'

He made her relive all of that again.

She looked at him before she raised her brows, 'The whole kidnapper kink?'

He chuckled even if it was a bit forced and sad. He knew she was just trying to ease the situation for herself so he would help her however he could. 'It's not a _kink_.'

She gave him a look, 'You sure? You've seemed to enjoy the whole cuffing me and my little escape attempts quite a lot.'

Five smirked at her before he took an almost predatory step closer to her liking how her smile tensed a bit and her chest started to rise and fall a bit faster, 'Some were nice. The one in the tub was very interesting.'

Her pale face might have been just an illusion as the moment he mentioned the tub her cheek soaked in the color red, and she looked away, 'Shut up.'

They kissed, and she let him grid against her on top of a car and this got her to blush? Five couldn't even lie to himself that he didn't enjoy to see her like this.

His mind cleared a bit, and he looked around the house for a moment before he smirked back at her, 'Come on. Let's do something fun.'

* * *

They sat together inside the car looking ahead of themselves. Five wasn't a calm person. All his life he was jumpy possessing a sort of unstoppable energy inside him which forced him to go further and faster never staying still and never in one place. He never liked things or activities which were _still_ either. He was liked working on his equations because he was forced to think and write them down, but things, like watching a movie or staring at art where all he could do was watch, were little interest to him. Those supposedly _relaxing_ activities annoyed him to no end.

Yet sitting inside a car parked behind the road and watching the Commission safe house slowly burn down was both very relaxing and satisfying.

'You sure the forest won't catch on fire?' asked Vanya as they were eating the food he bought earlier. They called the fireman from the landline in the house. Even if they would come as soon as possible, the cabin would not be saved and that was the point.

'Yes, I've done this before,' he said casually sneaking a glance at her. Her eyes were still on the fire, and Five had a feeling she wasn't too bothered by his past anymore.

He reached his hand and softly stroked her soft brown locks with his fingers. He missed the feeling of them. He used to wriggle them around his finger as he wrote his math into his notebook and Vanya silently read her book with him on the bed. They felt the same against his touch soft almost like silk.

She smiled a bit before she looked at him, 'Thank you.'

The look was the same one as the one she gave him yesterday before she kissed him. He could tell she was thinking about kissing him again now.

This time he didn't let her.

This time he beat her to it by grabbing the back of her neck and dragging her lips toward his in a demanding and heated kiss almost as hot as the fire he set on the cabin.

Even if he knew it wasn't possible her lips tasted even better than yesterday. They were sweet, full and delicious. Five wanted nothing more than to suck onto them forever tasting them with his own in a series of endless kisses.

Her hands moved to his cheeks, and he pulled her closer. How could he not have kissed her right then and there on the street? How was he able to go on four days without kissing her, tasting her, fucking ambushing her against the bed and showing her all the buried love, passion and feelings he stilled had for her? The feelings he always had for her. Since the first time, they went behind those stairs and even before that maybe since forever. Since she was six and told him she thought he was really _smart_, and he decided at that moment he liked her the most from all of their siblings.

He bit into her lower lip feeling drunk on the sound and feeling of her _moan_ echoing in the car. He wanted to fuck her. He was going to fuck her right here in the car consequences be damned.

Vanya had seemed to be thinking the same thing, as she broke the kiss much to his displeasure which he voiced in a whine before she crawled from the passenger's seat into his sitting on top of his thighs.

She was so petite she fell right in with enough space not to hit her head before she ran her hands into his hair and kissed him consuming every thought he had to spare but those which revolved around how delicious were her forbidden lips.

His hands started to roam her back before they found her waists squeezing hard and being rewarded with another mouth-watering moan.

'Fuck, those sounds of yours,' he whispered too breathless against her lips before he attacked the fair skin on her neck, his mouth on a mission to find her most delicate spot which would make her moan in that one height which would make them both lose it. His hands moved under her shirt grabbing onto her bare waists. They were going to leave bruises which would remind her of where he held her when he fucked her in the driver's seat of their stolen car.

He found the spot he was looking for right behind her ear causing her to let out a sound so high if it was any higher only dogs would hear it. He focused all his attention on that spot while squeezing mercilessly her hips already hard not even noticing when she started to rock her hips against his forcing their lower body parts together.

'No,' she said suddenly pushed away from her back hitting the steering wheel but luckily not the horn. The cabin was still burning behind her, but it was the last thing on each of their minds.

'Not like that. This time I want more,' she said her voice just as breathy as he assumed his own would be. She looked gorgeous. All flushed and her skirt tugged up to her stomach.

She didn't seem to be interested in wasting time while he got over his absolute adoration and fascination with how she looked in that moment. _Oh no_, his wonderful beautiful Vanya already let her skilled fingers start to work on his belt and buttons of his jeans before she went to push them down.

As she rose from his lap at one point completely, they managed to push them down along with his boxers. Her gaze fell at his cock, and the only way he could describe it was _hungry_. For a moment, he was sure she would eat him alive when she launched herself at him scratching and pulling at his shirt before she broke the kiss and threw it to the back.

'Hey-hey-hey, how come I'm all naked while you're all dress, pretty girl?' he asked before he bit her jaw and palmed her breast through the shirt. Not this time. This time he wanted to feel them and taste them properly. This time he will take his freaking time and devour them like he wanted to since yesterday.

She groaned jerking her body closer to his touch before she again leaned away and started to unbutton her shirt causing it to fall down.

She was glorious.

_Absolutely glorious. _

He couldn't admire her fully in the motel room. He couldn't allow himself back then but now he could, and he would.

His hands immediately covered her breast squeezing them both at once before he captured her nipples between his index and middle fingers causing her head to fall backward and her throat to let out an almost animalistic sound.

'Oh, Vanya, you're perfection,' he said and watched she opened her eyes a bit to look at him. Her bambi eyes no longer innocent only filled in pools of lust.

Her hands let go of him and they started to gather that long skirt of her which _yes, he did buy her on purpose_ before she sat back into his lap and Five moaned as his dick pressed against the inside of her thigh. He couldn't wait to be inside her.

When they both rocked their hips at the same time, he froze as even when his brain was getting drown in lust he could feel it.

'You...you don't have any-any...,' it was hard to find words. It was hard to creature words.

She grabbed his face into her hands before she kissed him hungrily, her tongue fell hot and heavy into his mouth causing his dick to twitch forward again pressing against her labia.

'I threw my panties to the back when we stopped here,' she said and smirked at him, and it was the most _predatory_ thing Five ever saw.

'You're a minx,' he said shaking his head in disbelieve before he kissed her biting her lower lip and turning her giggle into another dramatic moan.

'Five, the condoms in your pants,' she said as she broke the kiss already searching for his jeans.

He shook his head trying to help her, 'How did you even know?'

She chuckled, and he never wanted her more than in that moment as he watched her pull one out of the box and her teeth to rip the wrapper, 'Shit.'

She got it on breathing hard. The whole air in the car was heated by several degrees when she took him into her hand and pushed the condom down on it while giving him a couple him a couple of rubs.

'Van-ya,' he closed his eyes in bliss and tried to concentrate. He hoped to _God_ that he wouldn't be a teenager in this as well.

She kissed him one more time her lips wet from kissing so much before she raised up again holding onto his shoulder with one hand and holding his cock by the base with the other one trying to slowly get it inside of her.

They both held their breaths digging into each others' skin as little by little Five's cock stretched her while she slowly lowered herself onto it and into his lap, his balls pressed against her ass.

_She felt ecstatic..._

And Five never wanted to get out of her.

He was right. She was perfect in every way, as her warmth might as well made him an addicting because all he wanted now was to stay inside her forever.

When he opened his eyes and found her swallow hard and red from kisses lips parted as she was taking the sensation of his dick inside her too. He grabbed her by the hair almost roughly kissed or maybe bite her, he wasn't sure. All he was sure was that when Vanya started to slowly move on top of him, on top of his cock Five might as well get shot by the Commission, he didn't care because never in his life felt more euphoric than in that moment. She was so soft and warm all over, Five's brain was running an error as he always thought those two things should be cute, not sexy.

'_Fuck Five_,' she let out closing her eyes as she was riding him setting her own pace and movement, and Five was only left to follow and support her, but he didn't care. He would have given her everything. He didn't care because the feeling of his dick inside her warm, between her walls was pure heaven, so whatever she wanted and whatever way she liked it he was down for it _literally_.

He watched her. He wanted to see her face. Her expression, her lust, her passion.

_Just her. _

But he wanted to give her _more_. Much _more._ So much more. She deserved it. She deserved the fucking world. Everything.

Except for the feeling of Vanya's pussy around his cock, Five's thoughts were non-existing before he broke his gaze from her marvelous face and pressed his lips between her breasts nibbling her there with his teeth causing her moans to turn to those cute sounds.

'Touch me,' she managed to let out between them, and Five's hand quickly moved between them rubbing firm circles against her clit as she wailed on top of him. His mouth moved to her nipple finally sucking it in the way he wanted to flick it with his tongue feeling Vanya's rhythm going sloppy.

'Five-I-I-I-I,' she kept on trying to say but between the moans and the sounds of their fucking, it was impossible to make out what was the rest of the sentence.

Five started to jerk harder into her as much as his position allowed him before he full-on pressed his thumb against her clit and heard the most unreal sound he ever heard any women produce the same moment he felt her walls tightened around him causing him to cry out as his own orgasm washed over him setting him back against his seat with Vanya's motionless body against his chest. White color covered his vision blinding him for a few blissful moments before he came back down to earth.

They were both breathing hard the heat inside the car almost unbearable but none of them cared as they slowly leaned away to look at one another.

Vanya looked tired. Really tired like she needed a few extra hours of sleep, but also happy. Happier than he ever saw her. Just as happy as he felt, and he doubted he ever felt _this _happy before.

But he did.

Now, when he held her in his arms, their orgasm washing over them he remembered, he felt _this happy_ before. With her. Always with her, only with her.

The stimulation worked like a charm for his brain. And Five's brain was always too fast for his own good.

He could picture it already. It would be _harder_. Two people were easier to be noticed than one. One person could take cover, be invisible, and hide in plain sight. Two people get noticed easily. It would be harder, but not _impossible. _He could make it work. They would have to take on different identities and move a lot, and he would have to kill anyone who would get in their way, but they could manage. They could fucking make it work. Five would find a way to make it work. They could go anywhere and anytime. He would arrange that. They could have a beach house on an island with no one around or run around the world never getting caught. They could do and be anyone.

And they could fuck all the time. They could kiss, and play newlyweds and make love..._yeah, they could make love a lot_.

'I love you,' he said looking into her bambi eyes as she looked happier he ever saw her. She blinked the shock lasting only a second before her face went incredibly _soft_ and gentle. Before she put her hands on his cheek and kissed him for all she was worth stealing all the air from his lunch, which he would have gladly given her if she asked for it for free before she pulled away and said, '_I love you too._'

**Pokračovanie nabudúce**

* * *

**A.N: Hey, thank you for reading. I am glad to know so many people like this story since honestly I started and stopping writing it so many times before finally publish it. I thought the whole idea was a bit dumb given how **_**many**_** better and wonderful ideas are out there so thank you for the support of my story and other works. I means a lot and I won't get more sappy don't worry :D If you want leave some feedback. **


	7. Day Seven

**Now**

Most of her life whenever Vanya Hargreeves was having a moment of joy or happiness where all seemed to be sunny, working out and positive she had this unbearable voice inside her head telling _this won't last._ It had been with her throughout her life in the Academy, high school, college, and work. Whenever she achieved something or felt genuinely happy in someone's presence she just couldn't help but think that it wouldn't less and that she would be once again alone and feeling shitty about herself and her life. Some people were just that way. She assumed she was at least. The voice was always with her. Whenever she was included into one of the Academy's tests or her siblings' games, whenever someone from high school wanted to spend time with her and include her in a project or conversation, when she got into music school, when she got the spot in the orchestra and her previous mentor told her she was good. All those times, she couldn't tune out the vicious voice inside her mind telling her _this won't last_. And it was right. She rarely took part in the Umbrella Academy activities, her siblings' didn't hang out with her for days and weeks not even talking to her if it wasn't necessary. People in high school rarely stuck around with her after a few tries. Maybe she was too shy or boring. Too ordinary, too weird. Even in music school, there were people much better than her and who made her know. And her mentor said all those nice things because he wanted to make a pass on her. It just proved that no matter what good happened in her life it never lasted.

If she was trying to go down the memory lane she would also include Five into the experience to prove a point. She had him, and then he was gone. She remembered when he offered for them to sneak out and have fun which was the first time she ever heard the voice. She didn't think much of it then and a while later Five ran away from her.

However, even if she was so used to the voice, and heard it constantly whenever she felt like maybe it would be a good day, or something nice would happen she knew it wouldn't last and it always tuned down whatever excitement or joy she felt in that moment. Like the pills weren't enough.

As Five unbuttoned her shirt and kiss her pulling her closer to his chest while they tried to undress in the bathroom of the motel room they had broken into, the voice was suspiciously silent. As if it couldn't even find a way to enter her mind with Five so easily distracting and focusing all her attention on him, his mouth, his tongue, and his hands.

Five's kisses were deep and consuming. It was like he wanted to swallow her whole and kept her all to himself. She didn't mind. She liked the intensity and feeling. It was never like this for her. The pills numbed everything including her sex drive. She rarely felt turned on to begin with. But with Five's tongue shamelessly moving against her own creating the familiar pressure from earlier. She would never think sex or arousal was _this_ passionate and burning.

He broke the kiss only to pull off his shirt while she kicked off her shoes and worked on her skirt and panties she dug from the backseat of the car once they were done having sex in the driver's seat.

Five didn't give her much time though. How he managed to strip and put on a condom so fast was a mystery to her, but it pleased her to know he was just as eager. He pulled her back kissing her senselessly making her body come alive again. How could she still be so greedy for him was beyond her? It was like he was magnetic, and she needed to be as close to him as possible always touching, always kissing, always feeling his body against her own. She never knew desperation like this.

He grabbed her by the thigh and lifted her up with one hand while the other got rid of the skirt and panties which got caught in her other leg. Her clumsiness was clearly not off-putting for him. He never seemed to be annoyed with anything she did. Even as kids, even when she tried to escape. He looked like he secretly loved it.

'Shit, do you eat?' he said kissing her under the chin on the spot which met with the neck causing her head to fall backwards as she hugged him around the neck.

'You're so freaking small,' he purred against her skin.

'Shut up,' she giggled when his nose tickled her a bit.

He pressed another possessive kiss there making her skin get goosebumps and stepped into the bathtub slowly lowering her down.

She was too distracted with his insanely devilish mouth against her own and the feeling of his sold body pressed to her, his member hard against her stomach when he turned on the shower.

She yelped into the kiss which muffled it enough so no one outside would be able to hear it.

'Cold!' she said when they broke the kiss both panting as neither of them seemed too good in managing their kisses and not suffocating. It appeared neither of them cared that much. They just needed their mouths to be on one another like a pair of teenagers in love for the first time. Maybe they were. Vanya sure felt light and young when Five stroke her breast causing her to moan against his mouth.

'You have no idea what you do me,' he whispered before he started to mark her neck.

'Same,' she said and went to reach for the shower to try and change the water to a bit hotter. She couldn't properly do so like that, so she pushed a bit against Five to let her go enough so she could turning her back to him for a moment. He didn't seem to might as he gathered her wet hair and put it over her shoulder while she battled with the water temperature. He kissed the back of her neck and Vanya's moan filled out the entire room if not the whole motel. No one ever kissed her there.

She felt her knees going weak as once Five caught onto the spot he wasn't planning to let it go.

She turned the water a bit hotter not able to do more as she pressed her chest against the cold wall of the bathroom while Five pressed his chest against her back. It felt insanely intense and arousing to know he was behind her like that kissing the back of her neck while his hands moved against her lower back and then to her ass. She shuttered when he lightly let his knuckles between her cheeks through her crack. Her belly flipped with anticipation of what he would do. She never felt hornier in her life. She was burning for him to be inside her again.

Five seemed to have the same ideal because she felt him lift her leg and set it on the tub while pressing her even harder against the bathroom wall. It was surreal. Just in two days, she did more with him than she did with most of her short-term boyfriends. The only times she had sex with them were in beds and here she was with Five doing it almost anywhere but a bed.

When he finally pushed inside her she groaned at the feeling too far gone already. She wanted him since they were forced to dress and leave because the firemen came to put out the fire they started. Even when they were breaking into the motel the only thing she could think of was when she would be able to kiss him again and have him inside her.

Five's hand moved through her breast playing with them for a moment as he remained still inside her before he let it slide all the way down to her clit. She moaned even deeper when he finally started to thrust inside her. His dick was now familiar to her and yet taking it from behind like that caged between the wall and Five made it feel completely different and thrilling all the same.

Five's face nuzzled her neck for a second before he started to again nibble it terrorizing the spot he found earlier while his free hand went to grab one of her wrists and pin it against the wall next to her face.

'You like that?' he asked as he thrust into her and she shifted her head so her cheek was against the wall. She didn't care if her neck would hurt later it felt fucking cosmic and she wouldn't pass it for anything in the world.

'Oh my god' she let out absently the feeling charged with electricity building up inside her quick and fast. It felt like Five went even deep when he was behind her like this or maybe it was just the change of the angle. All Vanya knew was that it was e_cstatic _and she wanted more. She let her free hand grab his ass cheek and push it even firmer and closer against her as Five thrust into her hard and deep making both of them moan and groan getting lost in the feeling. How was it possible? How could he be so good at it? Until now she never even came during sex and here he was running her every time.

'You're so tight. So perfect,' he breathed against her neck occasionally kissing or biting while crushing her wrist and front body against the wall. His fingers were unforgiving as they rubbed circles against her clit. It was like he was trying to light a lighter and every time he rubbed she yelp as a spark went out adding to the sensation. Five inside her felt heavenly. He was thick and long. It felt like it was made to enter and fill her out just right. It felt like they were made for another other.

'Harder,' she whined against the bathroom wall. Water was getting into her opened mouth but she didn't care, the pleasure and pressure inside her felt too damn good to care about any discomfort. It was all going through her too hard and fast when Five speeded up his thrusts almost brutal and violent, but she didn't care. It felt good, just right.

'Yes! Yes! Just like that!' she managed to say losing herself completely and not being able to speak. It was a mixture of Five's fingers working her clit in a symphony of pleasure, his body firm against her own, his lips marking at the back of her neck where she must have had another secret sweet spot she didn't know of, her breast pressed against the cold wall, the hot water running down on them and Five's brilliant cock pounding into her tirelessly deep and hard and hitting just the right spot that she finally reached her end screaming out for a second before Five's hand flew to her mouth covering it.

She got consumed by the white blissfulness of her orgasm for a second before she felt Five speeded up even harder and merciless like he was possessed and out of nowhere a second, even more brutal wave hit her causing her to almost bit his finger. He pushed his fingers into her mouth and she sucked onto them as hard as she could riding out her orgasms while feeling him go still against her his hips and thrust losing the rhythm before he must have come as well because he pressed her against the wall completely almost shielding her body. To Vanya's knowledge and memories, she never felt safer than with Five's body pressed against her back keeping them both in place.

They were both panting like dogs as they stood in the bathtub the water still falling down on them and steam everywhere. It was impossible to speak all was too hot and too wrecked inside Vanya's as she felt the euphoria slowly leave her body, but the feeling of absolute calmness and relax remaining.

Very carefully Five guided Vanya's leg from the tub. She almost forgot she had it there and kissed her neck one more time before she turned around pressing her chest to his the two of them just standing there for a moment still high on their orgasm as they loosely kept one another close.

Five's hand was running through her wet hair in slow strokes for a few moments before they pulled away both still caught in the intensity of their act.

She giggled and Five leaned a bit away to look down at her. He was smiling and Vanya couldn't believe how incredibly handsome he was. Sure, he always was even younger so it shouldn't be a surprise but it felt a bit especially when she realized he was kissing and fucking her and liking it and wanting it and he said..._he said those words _which even now got her heartbeat to speed up even if it already was from the sex.

He leaned down and kissed her almost softly on the lips before he reached for the condom and threw it on the ground.

She made a disgusted face which got him to laugh, 'That's got you to look like that? We slept in a car, were in woods and fucked in clothes we had on for almost three days, but that's disgusting?'

'Yeah, well, it doesn't have to make us savages that we were in the woods, does it?' she asked sweetly loving how he rolled his eyes at her in that way he did when he wasn't annoyed at all. It reminded her of the old times.

She stroke his face for a moment just admiring it before she went for the soap putting it on her hands and then started to rub it against his chest.

He put his hands on her lower back, 'I don't think the shower will be of any use if you continue to touch me like that.'

'What you have no self-control?' she asked as her hands continued to circle the soap against his chest and shoulders and the rest of his body.

He took the soap as well and put some on his palms.

His hands reached lower to her ass where he squeezed her causing her to let out a small moan, 'Not when it comes to you.'

His lips were inches away from her again. The two looked at one another in heavy and hot stares while Vanya's hand moved down his chest to his stomach and lower and Five's hands over her ass cheeks to between her legs.

'You're ruining this,' she whispered as his fingers gently stroke over her opening from behind.

'No, I'm making it better,' he whispered back his lips pressed against hers but not kissing just as hers went to touch his still hard dick. He could go one more time if they wanted.

Vanya smirked at him enjoying the momentary look of surprise in his eyes before they got clouded by heated up lust as she bit into his lower lip taking her sweet time pulling it while looking at him.

He smirked at her as well in the damn way which always made her legs feel weak before he guided her against the wall again. She had a small thought of sanity uncorrupted with lust that they might run out of hot water if they continue to do this, but it got lost the moment Five's lips found her nipple sucking on it hard. Then all sanity went out of the window again.

* * *

Vanya woke up without any idea what time or day it was in Five's arms on the motel they broken into bed facing his chest. She was wearing a shirt and panties while he was in his boxers as they slept for God knows how many hours in the motel they have broken into.

In all her life she never woke up in a better way than this one. She never felt relaxed and worn out the way she did now. The sex unknotted everything inside her body and made her a lazy piece of matter who anyone could use in that moment because she couldn't care less. For the first time in maybe seventeen years, she felt completely stress-free even with the threat of Commission or the world ending it felt like it was all so far away not even able to reach her or Five any time soon.

She sighed against his chest taking in the smell of cheap soap and him. It made her mouth go dry. She moved like a cat stretching a bit before she looked up at him.

He was awake. She knew he would be.

His electric green orbs were looking down at her and his face had a calm and relaxed expression as well. He must have been thinking about something because it felt like a moment before he realized she was up and pulled his lips into a soft smile. The smile she rarely saw and if it was only reserved for her.

'Hi.'

'Hi,' she said and kissed him something inside her chest feeling warm and cuddle at the thought that she just woke for the first time in the arms of the man she loved her whole life. It was the moment she felt happiest she did in a long time, maybe in her whole life, because she felt _loved_. Truly, deeply and profoundly loved by someone and that someone was Five who she loved just the same.

It was at that moment that the stupid, horrible and mean voice came back reminding her once again that _it won't last_.

Vanya froze against the kiss for a moment before she leaned away offering him a weak smile and laying back down on his chest noting their legs were still a tangled mess. She just realized that the voice was right and since yesterday she had been avoiding to think about it.

Five would leave.

Once this was all over, tomorrow after the apocalypse was averted and Commission no longer a threat for her at least, Five would just _leave_. He had to. He would be enemy number one and agents like the ones from three days ago would go after him. He would have to go and disappear for good. She would never see him again. She would never have his arms around him again. She would never feel him again. She would never see him looking at her like he was now and feeling loved.

She knew it was coming through. In the car right before she went to straddle him, she pushed it all away with that thought that she would enjoy it while she could. She would allow herself to have it while she could rather than regret never having it at all. If Five had to leave her behind if she could never see him again then so be it, but she would take what she could and live with the memories of what they had. Memories of their love. It all sounded simple then. It sounded manageable. But now they were one day away from all of it to end, and before Vanya knew it she let out a soft sob loud enough for Five to hear it.

She felt him tense as tears started to roll down her cheeks her good mood over for good.

Five sat up and pulled her with him, 'Hey, come on, what's wrong? Talk to me please.'

She shook her head. No. She couldn't talk to him about that. She couldn't tell him that. She couldn't. He told her he would leave. He told her and she accepted it. She did. She just...she just..it just made her so freaking sad. It felt like her heart was breaking when she thought about it now.

'Vanya, please, tell me,' he said and stroke her cheek so incredibly softly while she shook her head. She heard something more around the round and froze looking to the side where some things were knocked over. She quickly calmed down remembering her powers and what she could do before she hugged Five tighter.

'Sorry. I'm sorry,' she said out of habit and Five pulled her closer kissing the side of her head or so she thought since she couldn't see him.

'Just talk to me.'

She shook her head and they stayed still for a while. She tried to calm herself down. It was pointless to cry. Five was leaving. He had to, and she would be alone. Again. With memories of what they had just like before.

* * *

**Then**

Thirteen year-old Vanya walked into Five's room with a smile on her face, 'Dad said I got better. I'm allowed to keep the violin.'

Five who was in the process of ruining his walls with equations didn't seem to notice she came in. It didn't ruin her mood just caused her to shake her head. She was pretty used to his complete ignorance when it came to his math. He was annoying that way.

She didn't mind though. She knew it was something very important to him so she just went to his telescope and busy herself with looking at the people walking down the street. With the telescope, she could make out their faces or see their bags more clearly. It entertained her for a while before she heard a very loud _aha!_ and looked up.

Five was jumping on his bed in delight, and she smiled, 'What is it?'

He turned around a bit looking a bit startled by her presence before he smirked and teleported in front of her putting his hands on her shoulders, 'I figured it out, Vanya. I did it. I figured out the equations to time-travel.'

Vanya smiled at his joy, 'Really?'

'Yes. It's ready. I'm ready. I can go to dad with it and he will have to allow me to try it now. I know I'm right.'

His confidence seemed unwary as ever. Vanya wished she could be like that. Never doubting herself.

She nodded though, 'I'm so happy for you. I played for dad. He said I got better and could keep the violin.'

If it was possible Five's smile grew even wider before he spun around with her causing her to giggle, 'FIVE!'

'That's amazing! See! It's a good day for both of us!' he said as he continued to spin around with her. It was fun and made Vanya laugh. When he stopped he shook her a bit, 'This calls for a celebration.'

'You're being goofy. Stop!' she giggled brushing her hair a bit feeling very happy at that moment as well. Five's joy was contentious.

'No, really. We could sneak out later and go to Griddy's? Or anywhere really. It will be great, Vanya,' he said and nodded at her as if she needed convincing.

She returned the nod and then took his hand, 'Okay.'

She couldn't imagine her good mood ever leaving her at that moment. She couldn't imagine anything ruining that moment for her and Five.

And yet a second later as Five turned around telling her how to prepare for their night outside a very quiet and yet firm voice crept into her mind saying _It won't last_ chilling her to the bone and calming her excitement.

She blinked and mentally shook her head to shake it away while she continued to listen to Five's plan. She tried not to dwell on the voice and the strange thought it brought.

_Why wouldn't it last? What would happen?_

* * *

**Now**

Vanya remained in Five's arms for a while. Not even sure how long, but she didn't care. She just wanted him to hold her and hold him back. It felt good, warm and comforting. It made her feel safe and protected. It helped a bit. Not completely, but a bit.

'Tell me something,' she said all of the sudden trying to fill the silence which left room for the nasty voice to go on in her head.

'What?' he asked stroking her hair. He seemed to have a habit of doing it.

She snuggled closer into his chest, 'Anything.'

His lips pressed against her forehead, 'I used to have a mannequin in the future. She was my only companion there.'

She blinked surprised by such a random thing to say, 'Yeah?'

Five brushed her shoulder, 'Her name's Delores. She's in the shopping center don't town. She's nice. Very strong and doesn't take anyone's bullshit.'

Vanya watched him with impossible to mask interest taking her gloomy thoughts away for a moment, 'Oh? Well, she does sound like someone you would like. You need people to call on your bullshit.'

He shot her a look and tickled her side causing her to let out a small giggle before she managed to cut it short.

'Don't do that,' she said before she sighed again, 'I'm glad you had someone. Anyone.'

He nodded before he stroke her hair again looking at her, 'Maybe you could meet her one day.'

She nodded tensing again. She knew it was just something nice he wanted to say. Something people say because it was expected. She would probably never meet Delores with him, but maybe once this was all over she could visit the mall on her own. She had a feeling she would be able to guess which mannequin he was talking about.

'She reminded me of you,' he said and then paused something very vulnerable crossed his face again telling her he went to a darker place, 'When I first found her...for a second I thought it was you. Everyone was grown up. The others. The ones I found. Only you and Ben were missing,' he confessed, 'It was...I just thought she was you.'

Vanya couldn't imagine finding the bodies of their siblings like that. Dead like the man from the cabin. The thought made her sick.

She stroked his face, 'I'm alive. We're all alive, and I won't let it happen again. I won't do it this time.' She said with more determination than she actually felt, but she would have said anything just to get the devastating look on Five's face to disappear.

He took her hand pressed against his cheek and kissed it softly without saying anything. She felt the familiar voice in her head and the pain in her heart but she pushed it away and moved closer to him again letting him hug her.

'Then I found your book in a library which was still standing,' he said nuzzling the side of her head.

She blinked surprised again, 'Y-you read it?'

He laughed a bit muffled, 'Yes. It was pretty ballsy revealing the family secrets. I'm sure everyone was _thrilled_.'

Vanya sighed remembering how the book was the final nail to the coffin of her relationship with their siblings.

'Yeah, everyone pretty much hates me now.'

Five brushed her back his hand going under the shirt for a moment, 'Sounds about right.'

'Jeez, thanks, Five.'

He pulled her up so she was forced to face him, 'For what it is worth, I loved it. It was..._you_. It was so much you. It spoke the truth and it felt...when I read it, it felt like I was there with you or you were with me. It made things easier. I made me feel better to know something about you. Something about the time I missed even if it hurt to know you had a life without me.'

She listened to him, his voice was softer now.

'I'm glad you like it. You're probably the only one so, thank you.'

He shook his head, 'Don't. You wrote what you had to and it was good. Don't let the others take that away from you.'

She grimaced and lowered her head on his chest again. She was still glad he liked it. When she wrote it she often thought about what he might think about and how would he react toward it. Everyone made it clear what they thought, but Five remained the only one who's opinion she was so desperate for. She wondered if maybe he found a way to read it somehow somewhere wherever he was. She was beyond glad he did.

'You haven't played in a while,' he commented and when she looked up she found him looking at her violin case by the door.

'This is the longest I haven't place,' she agreed, 'I work in the Icarus orchestra.'

He smirked to himself, 'I know. I used to play with the thought that if I ever have a mission in your lifetime I will go listen to you play. Just sit there and listen. I couldn't risk you recognizing me or me...I wouldn't be able to let you go.'

Even if his intentions were sweet, it hit Vanya a bit hard reminding her even with everything he said and how much he cared for her, love her, he would still leave. He still had to leave.

'I would play for you, but it would cause noises here,' she said trying to take her mind out of the sad thoughts again before she would have another meltdown.

He offered her a soft smile. It wasn't sad though which puzzled her when he said his next words, 'Some other time then. After this is over. We can go somewhere nice and quiet and you can play for me all you want. I can't wait.'

Vanya was quiet for the time she processed what he said. Her heart speeded up, and she swallowed a bit sitting up now as her mind started to work out what he said and what he meant, no matter how too good to be true it was.

'You want me to come with you after tomorrow?' she asked slowly with a pause after every word. She couldn't allow any confusion. She needed to know because her inside was ready to burst any second from the sudden pressure and suspense.

Five looked different now as he sat up as well. He looked hesitant. Nothing like the confident and smug genius she knew. She felt like it was almost too much for her to wait.

'If you want,' he started and looked a bit away, 'I know you have a life here and a job and I would never force you to come with me, but I...I have to leave and it will be incredibly dangerous and it will change everything in your life, but if you want I-it would make me very happy if you came with me-'

She barely let him finish before she launched herself at him almost knocking him into the headboard of the bed as she put her palms on his face and kissed him for all she was worth putting all the devotion and love into the heart-shattering kiss. It took Five off guard for a second before he had his arms around her pulling her closer and kissed her right back just as feverishly. It took a while for them to fall apart both gasping for air.

He smiled wide and bright at her caressing her face in his face, 'So you want to come-'

'Gosh, yes. YES! Of course, I want to come with you, you idiot. Here I was scared shitless you were going to leave me and I knew you told me but I-I-I would have let you but it would just-'

He kissed her now cutting her off melting every last doubt away shutting the voice for good, 'Forget it. I wanted to before. It would have been easier, smarter if I left without you, but...I can't. Not after all of this. Vanya, you...' he licked his lips his eyes and hands on her, 'I love you too much to leave you behind, do you understand? I'm too selfish to do that. I...I just can't.'

She nodded, 'I know, I know. I feel it too. I-I need you.'

He smiled at her and they kissed again Five pulling her closer before he rolled them around and pushed her back against the bed without breaking the heated kiss. Vanya didn't mind she loved the weight of him on top of her. She looked at everything about him and about being with him. She just did. She just loved him. All of him all the time.

His lips wanted to seal their newfound decision of him going with him while his hands moved over her clothes body until he found the hem of the shirt and let his hand wander on it stroking her stomach and side moving to her breasts and nipples which were already standing from the attention.

She moaned against the kiss as he flicked it with his index and middle finger, 'Gosh, those noises you make, drive me insane.'

He kissed her neck, 'Do you know that?'

She pushed her hips against his causing him to groan, 'What do you think _yours_ do to me?'

He chuckled a bit and nibbled her neck maybe even leaving a mark, 'Tease.'

She hooked her legs around his body and pushed against him again, 'How am I a tease if I always have sex with you?' she asked breathlessly.

Five looked at her his eyes clouded with the lust from before, 'True, maybe I should do something else now.'

She blinked as he leaned down and kissed her one more time before he started to move his face over her body first her unbuttoning the shirt in the process so he had a clear way of skin as his nose dragged to her panties.

He pulled them down with his teeth.

Vanya closed her eyes his hot and heavy breath on her pelvis and not the mention the fact that she felt his mouth and teeth against her skin. He pushed the piece of clothing lower and then dragged them off with his hand before his face was between her legs again.

He grabbed her thighs and pushed them apart for him to be right in front of her open pussy. He put her legs on his shoulders causing her to slide closer to him and feeling just how exposed she was for him now. He could see and smell everything.

Their eyes met for a second before Five smirked in the most devilish way imaginable making her even hornier if that was possible and leaned down.

Vanya moaned loud enough that the person in the next room had to hear them as Five's tongue moved over her opening all the way to her clit in a teasingly slow way. She was going to fucking lose it for sure. One of her hand grabbed the sheets next to her head while the other found Five's hair between her fingers. When he started to systematically ruin her with his tongue she lost all concept of reality and let her brain consumed by the pleasure and pressure he was giving her. It was amazing and Vanya never felt anything as profoundly as this before. No one ever offered to eat her out before, but she doubted it would ever close to how _fantastic_ it felt to have Five's tongue run over her pussy and clit especially when he started to circle around it trying to kill her for sure as she started to trash on the bed wailing like a banshee.

It was probably her powers but as he was slowly pushing her to euphoria with every long lick she could hear Five's own heart beating faster than it should. If she tried harder she could even make out the sound of the blood running through his body. She distantly heard things like trembling windows, a car alarm, footsteps but Five's tongue was too distracting to focus on them.

When she heard the footsteps pause closeby she opened her mouth momentarily out of the haze of her pleasure, 'Wait-I heard something-'

When the door suddenly opened she let out a startled noise before Five's hands were on her hips and she felt a sudden rush of air and her stomach turned like she was in a car and someone hit the brakes really fast.

She gasped realizing she was in the bathroom with Five now when they both heard, 'Whoa, was that Five eating Vanya out?'

Both of them stayed frozen in place for a second, his green eyes just as wide as her before they both said horrified, '_KLAUS?!_'

**Pokračovanie Nabudúce**

* * *

**A.N: Hi, I know it was a while. But I was super busy in work and I have a kitten now! Her name is Nina and she takes up most of my free time now :) I promise to get better through. Also, only one chapter left. I hope you enjoyed this one. If you want to leave a comment. Thank you for reading and the support it means a lot :) **


	8. Day Eight

**Then**

'Does she have to come?' asked Diego all of the sudden and Five shot him a look, 'What do you mean?'

The other boy looked to the side and Klaus who shook his head and Ben who avoided his gaze it was finally Allison who spoke, 'She's not...she tends not to be so sneaky and last time we almost got caught so-'

'So you want Vanya to stay in the house while we all sneak out tonight,' said Five and crossed his arms. His good mood change in a split second after that.

Dad cut their training short and told them that Pogo will take care of their schedule tomorrow because he had important unexpected matters to attend to. They were overjoyed staying a bit later in their gym after dad left to discuss how they would sneak out again. It didn't happen so often, but sometimes they got lucky and went outside to explore the outside world. They didn't do much. Sometimes they went to the movies, the Grindy's, once to the park, and until now no one ever mentioned having a problem with Vanya going.

'That's not what Diego said, Five,' started Ben probably trying to explain the situation, but Five had enough already and teleported to his room for some clean clothes and went to the showers making sure he would stay there extra long and even teleported outside while keeping it locked so that the others wouldn't get it.

'Hey,' he called to Vanya as he found her in the library. She smiled at him. Usually, she left their practices earlier so dad wouldn't catch her watching.

She smiled at him kindly, 'How was it?'

'Easy,' he said and sat down opposite from her with his own smile, 'What are you reading?'

Vanya closed the book, 'Dostoyevsky's Idiot.'

He couldn't deny the irony in that, 'Read some to me, please.'

She raised her brows, 'You sure? Don't you have something more interesting to do?'

He put his elbows on the table and his head into his palms, 'Can't think of anything.'

Vanya opened the book where she left off and started to read some to him. It was about an hour before they heard a loud bang and then an angry '_DAMN IT, FIVE!_'from the upstairs.

The brown-haired girl blinked and looked at him curiously but Five just offered her that shit-eating smirk of his, 'Nothing to worry about. Just a small lesson for a few members of this household.'

She gave him a grimace before she looked back down and continued to read. She always had a nice reading voice. Five could imagine her being a good storyteller with how she could captivate him when she read him something. He could listen to her for hours or at least until Luther came to the library and asked Five nicely to help him set up the camera's so dad wouldn't know they broke the upstairs bathroom door and if Vanya wanted to sneak out with them that day. It sounded like enough of a truce for Five to accept.

* * *

**Now**

'Did you call them?' asked Five in a whisper-shout, 'when you didn't know it was me?' he asked as he and Vanya were on the floor of the bathroom just Vanya trying to button up the shirt at the same time Five was left only in his boxers while Klaus and most likely a few of their other siblings were behind the door.

'What?' asked Vanya before she realized what he said, 'God-no! I never got that far, and honestly, I would rather call the police than them.'

'Look, we know you're there, can you come out?' asked Luther all of the sudden and Five closed his eyes feeling the frustration not only tuning down his arousal and boner but bringing up the worst in him. His fucking family. Yes, he was glad they were alive and well, and yes, he missed them and maybe liked to think that once this was all over and things were less crazy they could find a way to _meet_ with them, but not when he was about to go down on Vanya and on the run from the commission.

'We also got your clothes,' called out Allison almost hopefully, and Vanya covered her face with both of her hands, 'Get us out. Anywhere but here.'

'You don't have panties, and I only have my boxers on,' he pointed out like the voice of reason as he took her hand.

'I haven't seen some of them in five years and some even longer and _this_ is how we meet,' she mumbled to herself already getting off the floor with him.

Five shot her a look, like what should he say? He hadn't seen all of them in seventeen and the first time he was about to meet them was while he wanted to fuck Vanya again.

He sighed and looked look at the door. This was officially the worst kidnapping and rescue mission ever.

'We can't stay in here forever,' said Vanya and Five could see the goosebumps on her uncovered elbows where her sleeves were rolled up.

He nodded and put his hand on the side of her face to give her a quick kiss on the lips. Who knew when he would get another chance with their siblings running around with their shenanigans? Good thing it was going to all end tomorrow.

Vanya kissed him back even if it was brief it warmed and gave him so hope. He stepped between her and the door as if to protect her innocence from their siblings' curious looks before he unlocked and cracked the door open.

'Clothes!' he barked his order.

'Where's the magic word?' he heard Diego and rolled his eyes. _Great_, so the _whole_ what was left of the academy was here.

'What proof do we have you won't just run away again?' asked called Klaus and Five rolled his eyes, 'You don't.'

Allison passed him the clothes and he grabbed them and closed the door in her face.

'Obviously, someone hadn't changed much,' he heard her comment behind the door as he and Vanya quickly put on their clothes and Five opened the door to reveal all his siblings.

In theory, Five knew about his siblings' lives. He read the files, and Vanya's book, so he had a good image of how they lived and then after the report of how they died. But to actually stand in front of them alive and well and see them in one room with Vanya only less than eleven hours before the apocalypse was unsettling the least.

He looked over them. Their adult faces just as they haunt him every night since he found and buried them in the future. They died. All of them. Vanya caused the apocalypse and killed _all_ of them when they tried to stop her.

It wasn't good that they came. They should leave. They needed to leave.

'What the hell are you doing here?' he asked with a bit of a snap, no time for pleasantries.

'Well _hello_ to you too, Number Five,' said Luther as he went to stand by the wall almost covering it with his build body. Hargreeves in an attempt to save his life caused him to be like this as Five found out later thanks to the Chief. All of them were ruined by what that man did to them in a way. Some more than others.

'How did you find me?'

'Ghost!' said Klaus suddenly while smoking a cigarette looking from Five to Vanya with a hint of a smile, 'my friend, are chatty little things.'

Five frowned, 'You're sober?'

'In the time speaking, yes,' he said and then looked at Vanya and waved at her with his fingers.

Five saw from the corner of his eyes her wave back just as Diego said, 'Whatever you too got yourselves into made it to the national news not to mention got our house attacked by some freaks in bear masks.'

Five frowned, 'When?'

'About six days ago,' filled in Allison, 'They came looking for you two but took Klaus instead.'

'The experience was not that great. The choking was fine, but we definitely should work better on the safe word,' he joked trying to sound casual but Five could tell it wasn't good. He also looked different. Different than before somehow. Something must have happened.

'What did they want? How did you get out?' he asked more importantly. If he was right about who the bear masked agents were no way they would leave a witness behind unless he wasn't a part of their plan. Either way, they couldn't stay.

'They wanted to know about you and V, then D's lady cop showed up and got shot. I decided it was as time to head out,' he said with a sad smile.

Five's eyes momentarily moved to Diego who's jaw clench in anger as he crossed his arms over his chest, 'You made national news. Some asshole who was making a video log caught you kidnapping Vanya. The police are looking for you. What the hell, Five?'

'We can't stay here. You were followed,' he said and turned to Vanya who hasn't said a word since they entered the room. It was like they time-traveled back to their Umbrella Academy days when she was forced to be just a shadow in the corner. He could see the confidence and life which was brought out of her during the past seven days was being pushed down in the presence of their siblings.

'No, we weren't. We were careful,' said Luther always so full of himself.

Five rolled his eyes, 'Yes, you were. You don't think the people who sent those agents would know how to follow someone without them noticing? Trust me when I say they would, and we have to go.'

'Look, Five,' started Luther again, 'I don't know what's going on here. But you kidnapped Vanya or you made it look like you did and then those _agents_ came and took Klaus to find you. Whatever you've gotten yourselves into. We can handle it.'

Five shook his head annoyed, 'No, you can't. You're right you don't know shit-'

'Someone's coming,' said Vanya and Klaus at the same time, and they looked at one another confused before Vanya took Five's arm, 'A lot of cars are stopping by and people are walking this way.'

'Yeah, Be-ghosts see them as well,' said Klaus.

Five shot Luther a look, 'I told you! _Followed_.'

Diego went to the window and carefully pulled out the curtain, 'Yup, bad guys in suits.'

'Fantastic,' said Five sarcastically before he rushed to the bathroom to look outside, 'It's clear for now, but they will surely send someone to the back. Come on.'

He called and Vanya ran to him.

'What's going on? What do they want? What did you do?' asked Allison always the one who needed to know everything around them because the simple fact that she might be excluded made her upset to the point of rage.

'They want to get Vanya and end the world,' he said and gave Vanya a look when she opened her mouth ready to speak before she looked away. They didn't have time to easily let their siblings into the whole _Vanya ends the world, but she's still a good person_ situation.

'What?'

'End the world?'

'Vanya?'

As his siblings asked all at once.

'It's complicated, and we don't have time,' said Five trying to satisfy them for the time being. This was why he absolutely did not want them to know about any of this. His siblings were just..._messy_. They were all self-absorb know-it-alls with control issues just like him who wanted to lead and do the things their ways and right now that was not what Five needed in the slightest.

'Look, think whatever you want about me, but right now people who _kidnapped _and _tortured_ Klaus and _shot_ your cop friend,' he looked at Diego, 'Are coming here armed and they are outnumbering us by a lot. So what is a better option? Stay here and catch up on the last seventeen years we missed, or _get out_?'

No one said anything, but in the next moment Luther was beside him helping him open the window without a sound and then helping Vanya climb out of it followed by Allison and the others while Five went to take his gun and Vanya's violin case, 'Now, you.'

Five looked at Luther, but it was clear the big buy would have a problem to get out of the window, 'Break it if you need it. I will cover for you.'

Five climbed out of the window barely fitting when he heard, 'Hey, what are you doing here?'

He looked to the side and spotted one of the commission agents standing face to face with Klaus, 'Family vacation?'

'Get down,' snapped Diego before he pushed Klaus out of the way just as the other man pulled out his gun.

Five watched as Diego caught his wrist and the man groaned the gun falling to the ground.

He rushed toward them and punched the man knocking him out before he would call for help or alert the others.

'Well, that was close,' muttered Klaus annoyed on the ground.

'Are you alright?' asked Vanya worried when all of a sudden they heard some gunshot from the room they just came out of.

'Luther!' called Allison as their brother broke through a small bathroom window and wall with someone's body.

'So much for trying to be discreet-

'GO!' shouted Five pulling Vanya to her feet all of them running toward the parking no point in trying to quiet with the wrecked Luther made.

There were about twenty agents on their heels trying to get to them.

'Careful! Mind the girl!' shouted someone, but Five shot him into the forehead before he said more.

'Get to the car,' he called to Vanya directing her toward it while he and the others tried to fight off the commission agents.

Not having to hide who he was anymore Five teleported to shot another who got Diego to the ground while trying to keep his eyes on Vanya which was getting harder.

'Get her! GO!' he heard another agent call but didn't have time to see who it was before someone hit him into the knee hard.

He groaned and kneeled down before he got a blow to the head.

'You really picked the wrong side, Number Five,' said another agent Five knew a bit from a few missions.

'Unlikely,' he said right before the man got kicked to the ground by Allison who immediately helped him up, 'We have to go.'

Five got up just as he spotted the Handle casually making her way out of a car while holding a small back device in her hands, 'Now, now, Number Five, don't you know that all of this is inevitable? '

He rolled his eyes and pointed the gun at her. He was done with whatever mind games she was up to, but before he could make the shot she turned on the device and Five heard the worst ringing imaginable. It was like an explosion ripping his eardrums apart and making him physically sick. He was sure his brain was about to explode when he heard something else and a crash.

He didn't know when he ended up on the ground, but when he opened his eyes he was kneeling there along with Allison who was burying her face into it to hide from the sound. Everything around them looked like a bomb went off. Cars were flipped on their tops, windows around were shattered and everyone was pretty much kneeling or laying on the ground groaning from the massive attack of the noise.

Five's eyes trying to find Vanya, but she was nowhere near, 'Vanya!'

He got up looking to the car he last saw her but the car was gone. He turned to where the Handler came from but she was gone as well, 'FUCK!'

He cursed and then rushed toward the agent he knew, the Navigator.

Five grabbed him by the collar and pulled him toward him, 'What did she do? Where did she take her?'

'You think you can't stop this? You think _this_ needs to be stopped? How many times do you think this happened? How many times do you think? This is destiny. The world's history ends tonight as it always should have. You can't stop it! You never had a chance,' said the Navigator and chuckled at his face, 'You think this is the first time you interfered?'

Five punched him hard before he grabbed him by the neck, 'I'll find the Handler, and then I will kill her nice and slow like the worthless piece of shit she is, and when she'll be dying I will say what a great help you were to the resistance. A loyal friend and comrade helping us all along.'

The other man spat in Five's face before he punched him again harder.

'Five, leave him!' said Diego suddenly pulling him away, but he managed to land another punch into the man's face before he got him off completely. Diego was right. They needed to go and chase after the Handler and Vanya.

Luther was holding Allison as they looked around, 'Where the hell is Klaus?'

'Over here,' he called as he was running toward them with Vanya's violin case.

'We need to go!' shouted Diego, 'Let's go before these pricks get up.'

'But Vanya-'

'We'll find her!' assumed him Diego and already dragged him away to one of the cars which only had broken windows. They all got in and Diego floored it out of the parking lot as the other agents started to get up.

'So what now?' asked Luther

'What's going on? And where is Vanya?' asked Allison still holding her head which probably hurt from the terrible ringing. Five's would have as well, but he was too stressed at that moment to let the pain stop him.

The Handler had Vanya. The Handler took Vanya.

'FUCK!' he said and kicked the dashboard.

'Hey,' snapped Diego while driving, 'Calm down.'

Five shook his head, 'I told you you were followed. I TOLD YOU!'

He cursed again and tried to think, 'This is fucked up. Everything is fucked up. They will...FUCK!'

His heart was beating out of his chest, and he was sure if he wasn't in his thirty-year-old body he would surely be having a heart attack now. That bitch. That fucking bitch had Vanya. His Vanya. Vanya who he held in his arms just an hour ago. Vanya who kissed him and let him make love to her and said she loved him and that she would run away with him and-and-

'FUCK!'

'Five, you need to calm down. We'll find her,' said Luther from the back obviously trying to approach the situation in a way that would be useful for them and not let the emotions get to them.

'The creepy lady took her,' said Klaus suddenly looking to the side, 'Uh, the ghosts told me.'

'What else?' asked Five turning to the back giving his full attention to his junky brother, 'Well, the woman turned on the device and Vanya went crazy. She was shrieking like she banshee. I mean it hurt, but it was like she heard it louder-'

'In the room she said heard people approaching and cars,' said Luther now clearly thinking about it. The confusion was visible from his face. They were catching onto things.

'How come she heard it-'

'Well, the ghost said...he said...oh fuck it,' said Klaus sudden and threw his hands into the air, 'Ben is here and he said that when Vanya screamed she caused the windows to break and cars to flip like she had powers. Like she made some sort of sound wave or whatever and everything around her either started to move or break.'

'Ben is here?' asked Diego from the front and Klaus sighed, 'Yes. He has been helping me all this time. He...he says hi-well he says ask Five about the sound wave, but the hi is implied.'

There was momentary silence in the car before Five said, 'Yes, she does have powers. They're connected to the sound, and when the Handler turned on a device which could create a high-frequency sound it hurt her even more than us so her powers got loose.'

More silence it was Diego who spoke now, 'I...when did she get these powers and did you know?'

Five sighed, 'She always had them, and I only found out after I started to work for the Commission.'

'Yeah, about that. You knew those people,' said Luther and Five shook his head, 'It doesn't matter now. None of it. We have to find Vanya. We have to find her before 21:38 today because if we don't the world will end and everyone we know will be death us included.'

Another wave of silence washed over the car before Allison said.

'That's... in what ten hours? Where do we even start...uh...does _Ben_ knows?' asked Allison.

Klaus shook his head, 'No, he said the woman walked to Vanya after she fainted and the whole tornado of chaos washed over and pushed her into the car before she drove off. Before he found you because he spoke with other ghosts and you guys stayed in one place for a longer time, but so far he said no one saw them which means they have to still be on the road.'

Five tried to massage his forehead, 'Alright, so she's taking her somewhere, someplace, to start the apocalypse. She didn't use a suitcase and the agents came one the cars...so the resistance must have cut them off somehow. She can't time travel or freeze time, so she just has to get her somewhere, but where.'

'Where did it happen before?' asked Diego and Five looked at him. His eyes were on the road but he was clearly thinking as were the others, 'The dude you beat up said it happened before, and you couldn't stop it do you know where?'

Five thought about it and nodded, 'Icarus theatre, their concert hall in the city. Vanya's work.'

More silence before Luther asked, 'It's her, isn't it?'

Five felt all of his siblings' gaze on him, even Ben's if he was really there.

He nodded shortly, 'Not on purpose. They force her or trick her to lose control, and she just... explodes.'

'So she's a ticking bomb,' said Klaus and Five shot him a look, 'She's still Vanya and she's currently in the hold of a psychotic bitch who wants to end the world not to mention hates my guts.'

'Hey,' said Allison, 'No one is blaming her or saying we won't help her, but we need to be prepared.'

'For what?' asked Five looking her straight into the eyes without a blink. He _dared_ her to say what must have surely crossed everyone's mind at this point.

'For her losing control,' said Luther always taking a stand with Allison how very gallant of him.

Five rewarded him with the same cold stare, 'Don't worry about that because if she loses control, we will all be too dead to do anything about it. And as for _your_ _prepared_? If you even think about killing Vanya don't even bother coming with me. If you haven't noticed I work for a time agency which specializes in killing if I thought there was no other way to save the world, but to kill her, I would have.'

He heard Diego snore next to him, 'Yeah, right.'

Five frowned, 'Don't believe me? Fine, then keep in mind the other thing. When one of you hurt her when we were kids, I hurt you back _worse_. What will I do when one of you kills her?'

The new wave of silence was the final one as Five turned back to the front. So much for a family reunion, but like hell, he had energy or time to play a good brother. He had one job, and he failed spectacularly, and now he could only hope the Handler was dumb or systematic enough to take Vanya to the Icarus again. He cursed himself mentally for causing all of this.

It was his own fault. He should have never brought her to the motel. He should have never stayed in one place for too long. He should have never told her who he was.

Five close his eyes and shook his head. No. That was the one thing he couldn't take back. Not when her finding out got him to kiss her, hold her in his arms, and make love to her. Now when it got him those few days and hours with her. He couldn't take that back. He just hoped he would be able to get her back as well and have more time with her because if something happened if the apocalypse happened or if the Handler hurt Vanya he...he wasn't sure what he would do to himself.

* * *

The ride back to the city was long. There were cops checking cars in and out of the city, so they needed to be careful. Five could see news about Vanya's kidnapping playing on a loop on the TV. He couldn't help but feel irony given how she was never publicized as part of the Umbrella Academy the way they were, but now she was a national sensation. Perhaps having her face everywhere would have been a good thing, but he doubted the Handler couldn't get past the police if she wanted to even with a kidnapped Vanya.

'All of this is your former employer's work?' asked Luther, and Five nodded trying for the last three hours to calm himself down and think up a logical strategy. They would have to knock Vanya out. He was sure the Handler would use the device and Vanya would lose her control. Even if she was good in heart, and never wanted to hurt anyone let alone kill, her powers were hardly something she could control when she was pushed into such pressure.

'We need her pills,' Diego mumbled as they got out of the car to walk by foot so they wouldn't be stop for a car search.

'Did you leave them in the motel?' asked Allison.

'Not exactly,' he said and while the others tried to come up with constructive and not so constructive ways to get more of her pills Five went over everything inside his head what happened for the last couple of days.

'The pills won't work,' said Five suddenly, 'after she was in too stressful situations and knew what they did it worked as a placebo on her. Her emotions were out of control and so were her powers. We have to knock her out.'

'_Ooooh!_ So killing her is bad but beating her is alright?' asked Klaus, 'Some weird shit you have two gotten into.'

He shot his brother a look. They did not have the time for this.

'There's a concert tonight,' said Luther suddenly and pointed at a poster of some woman with a violin.

Five had a bad feeling about it as he urged them all to go in. A concert, music. He thought about the violin case Diego was currently carrying. Maybe that was why it happened in the city. There was a concert and Vanya worked here so if Five did not kidnap her she would no doubt be playing tonight. Such loud sounds. Her powers burst out when the Handle turned on the device creating that terrible sound. Five could think up countless scenarios where that backfired and Vanya blow up the moon.

'Well, then we have to get in,' said Luther and walked straight to the theatre to others close by.

'Can I help you?' asked a woman in the front desk looking oddly from one to another no doubt questioning why such divisive people were together and there.

Allison started to talk, but Five paid little attention to them and went further looking for clues. There were some people in the concert hall, but no one suspicious. The Handle must have been waiting for later to bring Vanya there probably suspecting Five figuring it out.

'Excuse me, but if you are not part of the orchestra or have a ticket, you cannot stay here,' he heard the woman say as Five returned to the others.

'Then let us buy some, please,' said Luther.

'Sold out.'

Five looked over at Allison, 'Can't you do your thing?'

'I don't do that anymore,' she said and then turned back to the woman trying to talk to her and convince her to make them stay. Great time to decide to be a decent person.

Luther stepped closer to Five, 'We're not leaving. We'll find her and stop this.'

Five looked at him with his brows raised. He wanted to point out he wasn't some naive man off the street Luther could sell his empty promises which he knew he couldn't keep, but he nodded mostly for his sake than his own.

'We need a plan,' said Diego as he stepped toward them as well, 'We don't even know if they will come here or not.'

'They will,' said Five with certainty, 'I know the Handler and the apocalypse has to happen according to the plan every time. It's going to happen here tonight.' He didn't remember for sure since the city was standing again now, but it certainly looked like the place he found their dead bodies. He hoped after tonight his future self will just land in 2019 and come to the Academy and then get home.

Diego and Luther shared a look, 'So what if we shut the place down?'

'For the evening?' asked Five and Diego nodded, 'Let's call in a bomb or something. The police will have to act and we can stay close by with the crowd to watch.'

'Yeah, but if we get the police involved we won't be able to get in,' said Luther but Five cut him off, 'But maybe the commission wouldn't be either.'

'Could it work?' asked Luther, 'Just making sure it can't happen here?'

Five thought about it. It was his plan, wasn't it? Not hurt Vanya or lock her up just keep her out of the city for eight days. If they kept her out of the Icarus assuming it was the only place the Handler could let the apocalypse to happen they could potentially still stop it.

'Alright,' he said finally. It was maybe their last shot, what other choice did they have?

* * *

'Here,' said Allison as she handed him a coffee while they stood outside with a crowd of people watching the police and special tactical teams get into the building. It was a bit of chaos with cops running around trying to get the people further away, but luckily since they were so busy with the bomb they didn't seem to actually pay attention so Five could stand around and not be recognized as the kidnapper from the news.

'Thanks,' he mumbled and took the plastic cup. It was close to two days since he had a decent cup of coffee.

'So you and Vanya?' asked Allison suddenly and Five almost spilled his coffee although he should have seen it coming. Allison was always the one sibling who wanted to know everything thinking everything should go past her. It was one aspect of her personality he did not miss at all since he often found it annoying how she tended to feel more important than she actually was.

'None of your business,' he said brushing his mouth as he continued to drink wishing there was something stronger in the cup despite the coffee being good. He hadn't drunk in a couple of days, not since the brief moment they were in the commission's cabin, and he felt like he could use some vodka or something stronger.

'I'm not asking for details just...I hope you know what you're doing. You two have always been close, but you're both very guarded, and you've been through a lot, and I wouldn't like seeing either of you get hurt. Especially since we just got you back, Five,' she said and Five looked away from her somehow feeling a bit guilty about it. He wasn't staying. If they managed to do this, and save Vanya, which they had to because he would lose his freaking mind if they didn't, they wouldn't stay. They, because Vanya agreed to go with him. Come to think of it, he should have known everything would have been fucked up since clearly he was at his peak of happiness when they were laying in bed confessing their love for one another and telling each other that they will run away together.

He couldn't tell any of that to Allison though. He had no doubt she would try to convince them to stay would alert the others. His family from what little he knew about them now, was meddling into each others' business kind of family, or maybe all families were like that.

'We'll be fine once this is over and Vanya is back safe and sound,' he found himself saying not sure why after he told Allison it wasn't her business.

He watched her smile a bit knowingly, 'Well, you two always were _close_. We were all just standing around waiting to see when will you get onto it. You were so clueless at times and very shy. I remember having a running bet on when will you finally man up and make a move.'

Five watched her for a moment before he felt something which reminded him that this was his sister and he didn't want her to make fun of him and prove her wrong and all those things siblings did to one another.

'We use to make out behind the stairs, but sure clueless and shy.'

He took a sip of his coffee for a moment enjoying the shook look on Allison's face.

Five refocused on the police officers. He watched as they systematically dealt with the situation before he caught something. There were no dogs. Not a single one which was odd as he clearly remembered how when the Umbrella Academy was called to a bomb threat, there always were dogs looking for bombs.

'Something's not right,' said Diego as he walked to him, 'There are no dogs.'

'Not just that,' said his brother, 'I literally don't recognize any of these cops.'

'So?' asked Allison, 'the city is big.'

He shook his head, 'A bomb treat in this area. They would call in the 96th to help with evacuation and keeping the people far. I know almost 90 percent of the people who work there. I don't recognize anyone here.'

Five frowned and turned back to the people there. He didn't recognize anyone as an agent from the commission, but it wasn't like he knew everyone and special tactical teams could have anyone on them.

'We need to get inside,' he said and started to walk away from the crowd.

The others followed, 'After we called in a bomb threat?'

They hurried behind him.

'How do we even get inside?'

'Through the back,' said Five.

'With cops around?'

'For the record Ben thinks this is a bad idea.'

'Look, I know you're worried about Vanya. We all are, but you will get yourselves arrested.'

'By fake cops?' asked Five, 'Don't think so.'

Luther suddenly grabbed his arm and stopped him by his strength, 'Get. Your. Hands. Off. Me.'

'We have to think this through. If we're right and these guys are the commission and the Handler has Vanya inside we can't just barge in again. You...you're worried and it's making you irrational.'

Five frowned at the hand on his arm and waited until Luther put it off.

'I'm not irrational. I don't think any of you actually comprehend the situation of the world coming to an end or Vanya being in danger,' he said his emotions revealing inside his voice. He was losing his shit, and his siblings were not helping. It felt like they were getting in the way.

He cursed himself mentally. He hated it when he revealed his emotions like that. He hated how weak he was and how scared he felt about Vanya in that moment. Having someone to care for that much, to love someone that much? It made a person terribly vulnerable especially someone like him who never felt like this before or last time when he was thirteen, and he looked over at her ready to stay just because she shook her head at a dining table.

'Trust me, we want to help you. But we need to do this together and well _smarter_,' said Luther and to Five's irritation which added to everything else he felt he couldn't help but agreed. He needed to get a grip for Vanya's sake, for the world's sake, for his own sake. He needed to think and figure out a new plan.

'I'm sorry, but you can't be back here,' said a man in a police uniform looking at them. He seemed to be the only one to notice them being back here.

Five shared a quick look with Diego before his brother threw a knife at the man.

* * *

**Then**

'Why didn't you want the others to go with us?' asked Vanya as Five let her to the museum that evening. Dad was out, and usually, it meant they snuck out but today Five knew Vanya was a bit surprised when they walked outside to find the pavement next to their gate empty.

'Hm?' He heard her the first time, but he didn't like to talk about his feelings. He liked things to be scientific and emotionless. He always felt strange when he talked about feeling and stuff like that, even more, when he talked with Vanya about them.

'You didn't ask anyone else to come,' she said as a matter of fact as they joined the evening exhibition.

'I just didn't feel like dealing with their shenanigans,' he shrugged his shoulders, 'Also can you imagine Klaus or Diego enjoying this?' He asked and pointed around them.

She shook her head a bit before she took an extra step to walk closer to him, 'I'm glad.'

He grinned at her. They walked in silence listening to the museum guide and looking around. It was actually pretty fun. Both and Vanya enjoyed history, and Vanya didn't get to come with them when dad took them. He had this new obsession that he didn't want people to notice a seventh child in the Umbrella Academy and ask questions about her.

Five's explanation of why not calling others to come was only half-hearted. Ben would enjoy the tour in the museum and maybe even Luther, but Five really wanted to spend a night out without any of them just with Vanya all to himself. He was... weirdly possessive of her sometimes now more than before. He didn't notice before maybe because the others rarely included her or wanted to spend time with her, but somewhat Allison started to ask if she could try new haircuts on Vanya's hair because it was easier to brush than her own and she ended spending a _lot_ of time she used to have reserved solely for Five with her. It bugged him. The others weren't good for calm conversations or his rambling. They were all too loud and self-confident for that. Two big personalities couldn't work out. He didn't mind that Vanya was getting closer to Allison, but he worried she might become closer with her than with him. That would have been the worst situation imaginable.

They ended up their trip to the museum and went to take a bus home. It was strange to ride a bus when they were so used to personal cars and being separated from the rest of the city.

'Dad said I will join ordinary school soon,' said Vanya and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear while looking out of the city.

Five turned to look at her his eyes catching Vanya's reflection rather than the city behind the glass window.

'Oh,' he said and frowned a bit, 'Do you want to? Because if he's forcing you, I will get him-'

'No,' said Vanya quickly and turned toward him with a small smile, 'Don't worry, maybe it's for the best.'

Five frowned, 'Why?'

She shrugged her shoulders, 'It might be better to be in a school with ordinary people just like me. Maybe I will fit in better.'

'But you don't fit with them,' he said and saw how something like hurt flash over her face. He closed his eyes, 'I mean...you're don't fit with them the same way we don't. Powers or no powers, you're still a Hargreeves.'

She gave him a grimace, 'Maybe, but I don't fit with you guys either. I don't really fit anywhere then I guess.'

Her voice went quiet at the end and Five took her hand before he could stop himself. Her hand fit nicely into his.

'You do fit. You fit with me. You're the only tolerable person in the house when I need to vent, and a good person and sister, and my best friend and you...you just fit with me. Maybe you don't need to fit with everyone or an entire group of people, but you fit with me. Powers or no powers you...just fit with me like a puzzle. You're quiet and nice while I'm...me?'

She giggled a bit and he smiled feeling a bit confident about his speech, 'And no powers just fit to me having them and all the issues which come with that.'

Vanya was quiet for a moment before she nodded, 'So does that mean you _fit_ with me too?'

'Absolutely,' he said in a heartbeat.

'Okay,' she said a bit shyly now and looked out of the window. Five could have sworn her cheeks were redder than a moment ago, but maybe he was seeing things in the weak light of the bus.

When he turned to the front he felt Vanya turn back and toward him and then felt her warm soft lips against his cheek and corner of his mouth.

'What-'

She quickly turned back to the window not looking at him maybe to hide the ridiculously happy smile on her face which he could still see in the reflection of the window. 'I'm glad it was just the two of us today.'

He watched her for a moment before he pulled on a ridiculous smile as well feeling his chest tightening but not at all upset about it, 'Me too.'

* * *

**Now**

They managed to get inside with Ben's help, and almost immediately got ambushed by the commission agents. They barely got into the concert hall again just as the Handler turned on the device.

If it was even possible the noise was worse than before. Five was sure his head would explode at one point before he felt Luther call, 'WATCH OUT!'

He opened his eyes and found his brother holding back a piece of the roof which almost fell on top of him.

Five's eyes landed back to the stage. Again almost everyone was on the ground the whole building looking properly damaged and a white bright light was coming from the center of the stage. It was too bright for Five to see but he figured it had to be Vanya.

'Go! GO!' snapped Luther while still holding the roof, and Five nodded quickly rushing to the stage.

'Oh, why won't you give up already?' asked the Handler as she pulled out a gun on him, but he teleported and kicked her away.

Five slammed the Handler's body against the ground his hands on her throat squeezing it hard enough to break her ligaments.

'What did you do to her? What?!'

'Oh, Number Five, I told you, you can't win. You can't stop what was always meant to happen. Every time. Every damn time, you run around like a madman trying to fix it or stop it, and every time you _fail_. There is no stopping the apocalypse. Whatever child fantasies the Chief forced into your brain are just that. Fantasies.'

He smashed her head hard against the floor just as he heard Diego's shout. He briefly stopped him flying to the ground by the impact of Vanya's powers on the lose.

Five turned back to her, 'You're dead,' he told her, 'You're a worthless and pointless bitch. You're dead.'

'So what?' she asked and had the nerve to full-on smile at him her lips red not just from the lipstick anymore, 'You think I'm scared about my life? Please. I've been over this. This means nothing. I will just come back to watch your yet another pathetic failure. Because that's what this _mission_ of yours really is, a failure. You never stopped the apocalypse. NEVER have and never will,' she said before she laughed into his face and Five lost it.

He squeezed her windpipe as hard as he could and until even over the noise of all which was going on around them he heard an impossible to mistake crack.

He let the woman's lifeless body on the floor looking at it with discussed. That was the whole problem with the commission. No matter their logical and reasonable thinking, they were just too much of stubborn bastards to accept that they did not need the apocalypse to happen. That it shouldn't happen.

Five spared the woman who got him to the commission one last look before he teleported toward Vanya.

She was on the ground her whole body glowing and white even her clothes changed the color. The others were close fighting off the last of the agents while also trying to get through the mass of Vanya's powers close to her on the stage.

He got to the ground next to her, 'Hey, hey, Vanya. It's me. You can stop now. You have to stop.'

He put his hands against her cheeks. His voice sounded desperate, with that certain note of hope like he actually believed somewhere deep down there was still a chance to stop it. He could fix it. He could stop it. There was still a chance to stop it or fix it.

Vanya let out a pained sound. The powers were clearly too much for her.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. Her brown eyes always so warm and caring even when they were numbed down now white like they belonged to someone else, but the panic inside them and the way she tried to grip his shirt was all Vanya.

'I'm sorry,' she said and tears started to roll down her cheek, 'The noises are so loud. I can't...I just can't...'

'I love you,' he told her cutting her off as the world around them shook Vanya's powers getting the best of her. He wasn't sure what time it was, but he was certain it was close to 21.38 by now.

'I tried-I tried, Five. I was so sure I know...somehow I could manage- but I can't-I can't-not like this,' she tried to shake her head or maybe it was just her whole body in pain from the powers which caused her to shake.

'It's okay, Vanya,' he told her, 'You did what you could.' It was his fault, not hers. Who was he to think he could do it on his own? He let his heart get in the way and now the apocalypse would happen all over again and somewhere in the future was his future self who would end up living in a destroyed world all alone for decades and try to stop it again. Maybe he would have a better shot.

'Five,' she cried.

He nodded 'I know, I know I don't blame you. I don't I promise,' he told her and meant it. How could he blame her? How? It was his mission. His sole purpose to come back and he blew it.

'Five! I can't stop-I can't! I am so sorry,' she cried even more desperately, and at this point, Five wanted nothing more than for 21.38 to come and the world to end just so Vanya wouldn't be in so much pain. It caused his own heart to bleed and he would much rather take her place than to watch her like that.

'It's alright. It's alright!' He tried to assure her knowing it wasn't, knowing he failed, and it was all over as the white world around them shake closer to their destruction.

'I love you, Vanya,' he told her softly stroking her cheek and giving in to the hopelessness and madness of the situation as he watched the fear and pain in behind her white eyes. What else could he do? What else was to do than to accept his fate? At least he was with her this time. This time he was there with her, with the only person he ever loved, who he always loved.

'Take me away,' she said suddenly her voice a bit different more urgent and less desperate like she accepted the situation as well and found some peace in the fact that she was with him as well when she gripped his shirt tighter.

'Anywhere, somewhere I can let go and just...just throw me somewhere into a volcano, or off the cliff, or into the sea just somewhere where I won't-I won't...'

She looked into his eyes with as much determination as she could allow herself in that moment and nodded at him as if giving him the final silent _go_.

'I love you, Five,' she said her eyes never leaving his.

Five leaned down and kissed her. Her lips were warm and the kiss itself bittersweet as he assumed most last kisses were. One final satisfaction knowing you will never get another. She tasted the same. Powers, and apocalypse near, desperate and bittersweet, but she tasted the same. She tasted like Vanya, the girl he fell in love with when he was a little boy and loved his whole miserable life. The woman who he got back for eight fucking days at least who showered him with love and made him whole and to believe somewhere, in the end, there could be a happy ending for him. And maybe there was. Maybe coming back and dying with Vanya in his arms was his happy ending to being away from her for decades.

His only regret was that he waited five days to finally kiss her to make love to her to tell her how he felt. If he knew this was the only way for it to end he would tell her who he was on day one and take her away somewhere nice and be alone with her just the two of them together as they always should have been.

He pulled her body into his chest and jumped. She was light and trembling like a leaf. Her powers trying to push him away but her hands held him closer. He ignored the calling of his siblings as he picked her up into his arms slowly.

_Where to? _

Five wasn't sure himself, but he kissed the side of Vanya's hair before he jumped them away from everyone they know, from everyone Vanya could hurt or kill.

In the city and the Icarus, the ground stopped shaking and everything went quiet. All the clocks showed 21.39. The apocalypse was for the first time averted and all the computers in the commission shut down before they were rebooted and filled with new historical events starting from 21.39 on the 1st of April 20191 with the first report which stated:

_Number Five Hargreeves and Vanya Hargreeves sacrificed themselves to stop the apocalypse _together_._

**The end**

* * *

**A.N: No, seriously this is the last official chapter. But there will be an epilogue :D Thank you for reading and the support for this story, it was a bit of a ride for me, the ending was a bit altered because I decided to change something last minute. Feel free to throw tomatoes and whatnot mind the face though :D Hope you don't hate me too much. You can leave feedback if you want The epilogue will be out by the end of the next week, so we'll see what happened next :D**


	9. Epilogue

**Four Years Later**

The Chief was with a frown looking at the door to his office expecting a coffee which should have been here 10 minutes go. Where on earth was that secretary of his? He doubted the Handler ever had a problem like this. That woman was feared into obedience by many.

A woman in her late forties finally came inside with a mug, 'I apologize, Sir, there was a bit of chaos in the control room, and you know how it is when everyone tries to get inside all at once.'

Yes, of course, it had been mere hours in the commission since the computers reloaded the new history after the 1st of April 2019.

'Also this came for you in the mail, not sure who is it from,' said the woman and handed him a postcard with a small felly fish on the front.

'Thank you, Helena, that will be all,' said the man and turned the postcard around raising an eyebrow.

The postcard had traditionally written _Wish you were here_ was crossed out and instead had with a pen written _Glad you're not here_.

The Chief blinked a few times before he chuckled to himself. He was only allowed to smoke at work since his wife didn't approve the smell because she claimed it made the dog upset. He knew it made her upset more but knew better than to argue with the woman he had been married to for the better part of the last twenty years.

Either way, he took the lighter and started to burn the corner of the postcard. It took a few moments before it fully caught on fire the baby jellyfish slowly disappearing before the card turned completely into the ashes. Good thing, they haven't replaced the broken fire alarm in his office yet.

With that being done, the Chief pulled out a cigarette and lightened it up looking out of the window with a small knowing grimace on his face.

* * *

'Luther, Pogo, door!' called Klaus as he was painting his fingers in the living room on the carpet.

'You should have gone with the pink color,' said Ben distasteful about the yellow on his alive brother's nails, 'Hush, hush.'

Another ring of the doorbell echoed through the house.

Klaus rolled his eyes, 'Luther, door!'

'Can't you get it?' asked Ben.

'Hello, I didn't spend the last twenty minutes on this masterpiece,' complained Klaus and Ben rolled his eyes, 'More like five minutes.'

Another ring and Klaus cursed.

'Feel strong enough?' asked Ben already heading toward the door. It was close to four years since Klaus learned to make Ben touchable. It definitely helped with some things as well as family meetings that since Five and Vanya's disappearance happened more often. They hired professional P.E and often went to look for them themselves after that first year, but with zero luck. Ben thought it was a waste of time. Not that he thought Five and Vanya were dead, but from what little he knew about Five, he figured the professional assassin could hide so well, not even the ghosts were any help to finding them whatsoever, or maybe he just found a way to stay invisible from the ghosts. Anyway, Ben voiced his opinion that Five and Vanya would only be found if they wanted, and they didn't. Either because it was easier for the commission or for Vanya, Ben didn't know, but he trusted Five to keep her safe as well as he trusted Vanya to take care of him. Ever since they were kids Five and Vanya were just connected in a way that was beyond the other siblings' understanding.

Ben opened the door and the mailman smiled at him and handed him the mail. Poor guy, he would probably have a heart attack if he knew he was talking with a ghost, that much Ben knew.

'Mail,' he said and threw it on the small coffee before one of the papers fell down.

Ben sighed and picked it up while Klaus blew on his fingers. When he looked up he saw the puzzled look on Ben's face, 'What is it?'

'A postcard. It has a small jellyfish on the front,' he said eyeing the picture oddly.

'Oh, let me see, I want to see baby jellyfish,' said Klaus as his brother turned the postcard around, 'Uh.'

'What?' blinked Klaus, 'What does it say? Who's it from?'

'Doesn't say, but it has a joke sort of?

'Let's hear it,' said Klaus just as Luther finally showed up, 'What's going on?'

'We got a postcard.'

'What's better than one _doughnut_?' asked Ben and Luther raised his brows, 'What?'

'Oh-oh! I know,' said Klaus and raised his hand, 'Two doughnuts.'

'Actually yes,' said Ben and, 'And what's better than two doughnuts?'

Luther frowned confused, 'What? Three doughnuts?'

'Yeah,' said Ben turning the postcard again, 'I have no idea what it means. Do either of you guys?' he asked, but they all shook their heads before Ben shrugged and put the postcard back on the table.

'Hey, did either of you took some things from the attic?' started Luther forgetting about the card, 'Pogo said a bunch of stuff is missing.'

Ben shot Klaus a look, 'Hey, now, I will have you know I didn't take anything since 2019-ish. Besides, there was only crap in the attic. Not that I would know.'

Luther shook his head, 'Well, things aren't there anymore. Some old albums, clothes I guess-'

'Maybe they disappeared to where Vanya's violin did?' asked Ben looking at Klaus, and he rolled his eyes. Klaus kept on instating he brought the violin case with him from the theatre after _everything_, but who knew with him? Maybe it was misplaced by mom or someone else, but since that night they couldn't seem to locate it.

'Anything else is gone?'

'Yeah, one old stroller and a cradle. Why would anyone need that?' he asked but Klaus and Ben were already looking at each other before they both launched themselves again at the postcard.

'What? What?' asked Luther as Klaus looked at the picture of the little jellyfish on the front, 'Three doughnuts.'

'You and me and baby makes three,' said Ben before he chuckled, 'Ah, I forgot he used to have such a shitty sense of humor.'

'Yeah, no kidding,' said Klaus smiling softly at the postcard.

'What?' asked Luther still confused looking from one to another as his brothers continued to smile knowingly.

* * *

The waves were hitting the sand slowly every once in a while on a sunny and warm day. It was a bit rainy for the past few weeks, but today was surprisingly nice and warm so Vanya walked out of the bunker and sat down on the swing outside watching the ocean.

'Hat,' said Five and automatically put the enormous hat on top of her head covering her from the sun and potential sunburn even if her skin was a bit darker now since they spent so long on the island and even last year managed to walk outside freely without Vanya's powers getting out of control by too much sounds. The problem was that there were too many sounds around them, around her, in the world, and if she was exposed to it for too long she was losing herself in her powers. The solution proved to be just what they planned, to run away together. Who would have thought it would all work out in the end like that? The way they planned it all along? So here they were now in their own little paradise at least for now. Not very long though.

'Thanks,' she smiled at him softly, and he sat beside her stealing a short kiss before he looked in front of them. Vanya couldn't help but think he looked very handsome in the white the shirt with his sleeves rolled up. Then again, he was always very handsome, and she adored him.

'Did you manage to send the postcards?' she asked and brushed her very pregnant belly through her sundress. They had agreed to let a few people know in quiet. Five noticed a few and commission agents were trying to find them whenever he went out, but with no luck of course. And even he was sure they wouldn't do anything to him. He said the Chief took over the whole commission just as he expected him to.

'Yes, everyone got it, though I have my worries that our siblings might be clueless about it means,' he said and Vanya chuckled, but mocked them a bit too as she said, 'Stop, they're not idiots. They're the great Umbrella Academy.'

Five snored, 'Yeah, losers from the Umbrella Academy.'

'Hey, now, didn't they manage to find Mr. Greatest Assassin in just a few days?' she reminded him about how they find them in the room, and Five sighed, 'Fine. The losers and Ben from the Umbrella Academy because without him they wouldn't have found us ever.'

Vanya grimaced, 'Technically Klaus's powers-'

Five hushed her with a kiss which she happily returned forgetting the argument as Five put his hand over her belly, 'Won't be long. Maybe ten more days.'

Vanya hummed and turned around to look at the bunker, 'Are you scared? I mean I know you said you did a C-section before but still.'

'Don't worry, I did it a couple of times,' he looked up at her. Honestly, Vanya couldn't even begin to comprehend all the skills set her beloved had, 'Sorry, it can't be a natural one-'

'Oh, no, no, not complaining. It looks scary enough to be glad to do it like this,' she assured him, and Five took her hand and kissed the back with a happy grin on his face. It was rare for him not to be smiling like an idiot lately, 'You're gonna be fine. Both of you.'

'I know,' Vanya smiled, 'all three of us.'

Five nodded and turned back to the ocean enjoying the warm day, 'Yeah, all three of us will be just fine.'

**Koniec **

* * *

**A.N: Come on, all of you know me too well to think I would make it without a proper happy end. Thank you for all the support you showed this story and my work in general. I am super happy you liked it so much and hope you will like the next one whatever it will. Anyway, thank you for all and if you want to leave some feedback. **

**Ps: Times runs differently in the commission **


End file.
